One Of A Kind
by DemonHairedandBlueEyed
Summary: Naru back, after three years in England. He wants everyone to work for him again at SPR. Mai doesn't want to but Ayako persuades her. What happens on these cases and will Mai and Naru's love bloom. Cases change their lives azs they become in much more danger then they had orignally thought. Who's going to save Mai when she is in danger, the one and only Narcissist Naru. MaixNaru.
1. In the Begining

**Yay. Another new story. I thought i upload this one as well. Im going to be very busy. **

**I hope you enoy. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Back Again.<p>

* * *

><p>I lay across my bed, tears stained my cheeks. I hadn't felt like this in ages, it was almost like three years ago.<p>

It was a different pain but the same amount of tears. I curled up in a ball around my pillow and sobbed into it.

I felt something vibrate on my bed and I looked up at my phone, she was ringing. I flipped up my phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Mai." she said and I sighed, "Yes Ayako." I heard the woman gasp. "Mai, what's the matter you sound upset, I'm on my way round your now." she half shouted, I went to reply but she cut me off and I sighed rolling back onto my back.

Everyone had become protective over me. Ever since they saw be that upset, that day, three years ago, they had always been there, by my side.

I sat up on my bed and ruffled my long brown hair. I had grown it, I hated having it short now and it was a lot longer. I sighed and stood from my bed, I walked over to the bathroom door.

I poked my head round the door quickly to look in the mirror. I had red eyes but my hair was fine. I turnt around and head out into the kitchen.

The door bell rung as I set the kettle on the stove and turnt it on. I walked out the kitchen and towards the door. I slowly opened it but it was soon busted open and arms wrapped around me.

"Bou-san, I can't breathe." I shouted. He let me go and looked into my eyes. "What's up, what- OW" he shouted as a certain miko hit him around the head.

"Mai." she exclaimed. I looked up at her, and she smiled down at me, "Nazumi." I nodded and she hugged me as Bou-san shut the door.

"What did he do?" she asked and I sighed, "He cheated on me with another girl, I dumped him and now he keeps harassing me, look." I showed the them phone I had in my hand which was vibrating. Ayako raised an eyebrow, "That's not his number." I looked down at the caller, it was Masako.

"Hello?" I said as I flipped the phone up and put it to my ear. "Mai, I know your with Ayako and Bou-san, can you give them the phone please?" she asked. "Sure." I muttered, I held out the phone to Ayako and she took it as I walked back into the kitchen.

The kettle was whistling and it was giving me a head ache.

I heard a huge gasp and I looked over my shoulder at Ayako as I poured out the tea. "What is it?" I asked and she shook her head. "Nothing," I nodded knowing there's no point in arguing.

I poured out three teas and set them on the table, Bou-san picked up his and nodded at me, I smiled softly taking a sip of mine. "Sure, I'll tell them" she nodded. "Yes I know, I know." she nodded her head again and sighed, "I know, she won't like it." she nodded, "Okay bye." Ayako flipped the phone down and looked at me, "Your not going to like this." she stated and I put my tea down.

"What aren't I going to like." she shook her head, "We all need to meet Masako, she, John, and Yasuhara are all waiting at the usual café she has something she needs to tell us all, I already know."

I nodded, "Okay." Ayako looked down on me with a sad expression on her face, I smiled up at her softly and turnt to walk out. "Mai, what ever it is, we are always here for you." Bou-san said. I nodded and then continued my walk to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I sipped at another tea. Masako and John were sat opposite me smiling and blushing, Masako had ditched the kimono's and now was wearing normal clothes. John was still the same, but he had quit priest hood for Masako, he had permission from his church to still do exorcisms.<p>

I smiled at the couple and someone nudged me. I looked up Yasuhara, "That's could be me and you." he winked and I glared. "Oh, come on Mai-chan, you know you love me," I hit him playfully.

"I'm only joking, I only have room for one man in my heart." he grabbed Bou-san arm and hugged him. I burst into laughter at the sight of them to.

Bou-san was sweating dropping and Yasuhara had a devious grin covering his face. Ayako tapped her nail on the table restlessly and I stopped laughing, "So Masako, why did you bring us here?" I asked and she looked over at me.

"I have some news, and there is someone that would like to speak with you all but they won't be here for another hour." I nodded and smiled at her, she smiled slightly and I picked up my tea.

"What's the news then, a baby." Yasuhara joked and both John and Masako blushed. "No, something different, me and John...are...getting married." I gaped at her.

"Masako." I squealed and hugged her over the table. Me and Ayako squealed over Masako who had gone ten more shaded of red. Yasuhara and Bou-san were clapping John on the back while he went more red than Masako.

"That's great." I said again at Masako and then I smiled at John as we all sat back down.

"When?" Ayako asked and Masako smiled, "10th of August." I grinned, "8 months time." she nodded and I grinned again.

The waitress came round with out next lot of drinks. "So, Ayako and Bou-san, any baby news yet?" I asked, being serious and joking. They both went a bit red and Ayako hit my arm. "What?" I exclaimed and everyone laughed, "No." Ayako whispered quietly and Bou-san laughed one arm hugging her, "But she would make a good mum." I smiled.

"She would." I admitted and she smiled down at me. "Mai" she shouted and hugged me.

"Ayako." I squealed and everyone laughed again. I looked at Masako who's face had dropped. John's was just the same and everyone all stopped laughing at different times. I smiled, "Masako, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Your no different Mai, always caring for others." a cold voice said from behind me. I froze and kept looking at Masako, _Why was he back. When did he get back?_

I thought. "Naru-bou" Yasuhara shouted and Ayako let go of me. I stayed in my seat looking at Masako who was smiling at me softly, like she knew my pain.

"When did you get back?" Bou-san asked. I looked down at my tea while I listened to their conversation. "Yesterday." Naru answered. "Great, why are you back?" Ayako asked.

"I am back because Japan has more activity in the paranormal then England." He stated. The others snickered and the chair next to me moved. I stayed still looking down at my tea.

"So this is who you were on about Masako." Bou-san said and it went quiet, "So it is, then you have something to ask us." I kept looking down at my tea, not looking about.

I stood, "I need to get home, I need to get things ready." I began to walk out. "Don't leave." Ayako said. I stood in the middle of the empty shop aisle. I sighed, "Ayako." I called over my shoulder, "I need to." was all I muttered walking out the door.

I pulled my coat closer around my body, _why is he back, I don't want to see him, look at him or even hear him I hate-_ "Mai." he called. I didn't look round, I carried on walking. "Mai." he called again. I stopped.

I knew he was stood behind me so I turnt around. "Yes Shibuya-san." I looked up into Naru's eyes, "Let me take you home, its late." I sighed, "I'm fine, my house is only around-" "Mai, its late." he stated and I sighed again.

"Fine." I muttered and he turnt like he was on a parade and I followed him back towards the café.

Out side was a slick black car, _of course this is Naru's car, its black,_ I sighed as he opened my door. "Thank you." I murmured getting into his car.

He shut the door after me and I put my seat belt on. He walked around the car and got in the other side. He started the engine which broke the silence.

He pulled out of park and we head to my house. It was the same small house I had lived in since I moved out of my old teachers house. We pulled up outside five minuets later. We sat there in silence. "Thank you for taking me home." I muttered opening the door.

A hand came down on my arm, I looked over at Naru. "I want you to work for me again." he said. I stared at him, I pulled my arm away slowly. "I can't I already have a job." I slid out the car and shut the door behind me. I slowly walked up to my apartment door. I had the key in hand and put it straight in.

I unlocked my door and hastily stepped in side, not glancing back at all.

I closed the door behind me and I slid down it. I brought my hands up to my face and leant into them. "Why are you back, why?" I asked myself.

A cold breeze brushed across my neck, I sat bolt up. I stood and quickly opened the door and stumbled out. A ghost was stood in my doorway.

"Mai" someone shouted behind me as I stepped back again, my feet didn't land on anything solid and I fell back. I screamed and someone caught me. I was staring at the ghost, he had a smirk on his face before it disappeared.

I felt faint and sick, someone was calling my name. "Hm" I murmured before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Chapter 1 done. <strong>

**Read and Reivew.**

**Peace Out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	2. Mai Won't Say It

**I got bored, so here is the next chapter aha. **

**Jeez, bordem. **

**I would like to say thanks for the reviews, but keep on coming with these reviews. They make me smile. *Smiles.***

**Here we are, Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Mai Won't Say It.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up when something cool touched my forehead. It was soothing.<p>

I heard some faint talking, I moved restlessly. The door opened and closed. "Mai." someone whispered.

I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. "Mai." they whispered again.

I moved again. "Mai." she whispered again. I slowly opened my eyes.

Ayako came into view. "Mai, how are you feeling hun." she whispers to me, I smiled at her. "My head hurts." she chuckled, "It could have been worse." I sighed, "What happened?" I asked.

"You nearly fell, but Naru caught you." I looked away, "Why would he do that for, baka" I muttered harshly. "

Because." I looked at her, "Because what, he felt sorry, because I'm still an idiot." I snapped.

She laughed at me and I chucked one of my pillows at her. "I mean it Ayako, I don't care about him any more. Why is he even back any way," I snapped.

She looked at me shocked, I never snapped at anyone.

"Mai, he wants to start up SPR again, he want all of us to work for him again." I stared at her. "Including you." she added and I looked away. "I know."

I looked back at her, my face a little sadder.

"All these years, I have tried to forget him, I express myself through my songs I write. I tired to hide all the pain, you know that, I even tried using boys to forget about him and It didn't work." I let a tear fall, "I don't want to see him again, let alone work for him." Ayako rubbed my arm.

"Mai, please, for us. We want to do the things we love, we all love ghost hunting." I stared into her eyes. We did have a few cases over the years, nothing special.

"I know, but I can't do it for him, I just can't. You know Ayako, you know." she nodded, "Mai, just come back for us, your family. That is what SPR is, its your family."

She was right, it was my family, they were my family. I sighed looking down at my covers.

"I want to Ghost hunt again, I really do, I...I." I grasped the covers in my hands, "Its just him." I muttered. Ayako pulled me into a hug, "Mai,we will always be there for you so quit your job and for for Naru again, please." I nodded slowly against her chest and she chuckled.

"And we get to see Lin again." I laughed, "I don't think Lin would like that," we both laughed. We were just sat talking about old times when the door knocked. "Come in" I called while laughing at Ayako. "Naru, wants us all at the office today, apparently we already have a client." I nodded, "Do you know who the client is?" I asked and he shook his head.

I nodded and pulled the covers of my body. I was in the same clothes as yesterday. "I need to get changed, can you..." I trailed off and Bou-san nodded.

He shut the door as I got up I wandered over to my wardrobe and pulled out my clothes. "Ayako, I'm getting in the shower," I said over my shoulder as I walked into my bathroom.

* * *

><p>I walked out the bathroom feeling clean and okay. The ghost from yesterday flashed up in my mind and I shuddered. I pulled my cardigan closer around me as I walked into the kitchen.<p>

Ayako and Bou-san was sat at the table talking quietly while I poured out some tea. "Hey, Mai, I forgot, my band wants you to sing for us, out lead singer quit and they thought it would be good to have a girl singer and I suggested you." I glared at him, "Bou-san," I moaned.

He laughed and I sighed, "Sure, why not." he smiled, "Here are some of our lyrics and they want to listen to some of your songs." I glared at him again, "And I bet you told them that I have written songs." he nodded with a huge grin on his face.

I shook my head and sipped my tea. I looked at the clock, "We might want to get going, I'll get some of my lyrics and I'll practise today at the office." I ran off quickly to my small study, I pull on of my draws open.

Inside were folders, folders and folders of lyrics. I pulled out one folder and looked on what was written. _Fast songs._ I nodded subconsciously and closed the draw back up. I wandered back into the kitchen to find that Ayako and Bou-san had gone. _Waiting by the door._ I thought.

I heard shouting and I ran to the door. Bou-san had someone pinned up against the wall and Ayako was screaming and shouting. I ran over to them.

"Bou-san." I shouted and he looked at me and so did he.

"Nazumi." I barely whispered. "Mai." he exclaimed.

I pushed Bou-san off him. "Bou-san," I muttered and he nodded, he took an angry miko to the car. I checked in my bag for my keys before shutting my door.

"Mai." he whispered. "What Nazumi." I snapped. He stared at me, "I love you, why can't you see that, I didn't cheat on you."

I stared into his pleading eyes, "But why would she say that." I asked. He looked away from me, "Because, she hates people being with me. Mai, I really love you, I would never cheat on you, here." he handed me a small box.

"Nazumi." I murmured as I opened the box, inside was a small necklace, it was two hearts together, pure gold with a small diamond in the corner of one of them. "Nazumi, its beautiful." I murmured again.

"Just like you," he said as he pushed a bit of fallen damp hair out of the way. I looked up at him, "Nazumi, I still love you." I admitted. He smiled, "I love you too." he hugged me and I hugged him back.

He kissed the top of my head, "Are you free today?" he asked, I shook my head. "I start my new job." I said as I pulled away. "New job?" he questioned.

I nodded, "Well, its my old job from three years ago." he smiled, "Its good to have you back," I chuckled and the car beeped.

"Coming." I called over his shoulder, I then looked up at him. "I better go, my boss is...is." _wait, what is Naru, what is he to me._ "Is." Nazumi asked.

"A work-O-holic." the car beeped again. "Coming." I shouted. I shook my head and Nazumi laughed, "Goodbye beautiful." I smiled as he kissed me and we walked down the stairs.

I waved goodbye as I opened the door. "And she goes back out with him." Ayako chimed and I grinned, "I thought you said he cheated." I laughed, "When I got told by the girl, I knew Nazumi wouldn't do it, when I confronted him about it he ran off and it made me think he did. It was the girl, she like him and hated me. I dumped him straight after and ran home in tears. He kept calling me telling me its not true, texting me and I thought he was harassing me." Ayako nodded, "And," I nodded as we pulled out of park.

"Today he told me that she hates everyone that goes out with him and that he loves me, he gave me this." I handed Ayako a box.

She opened it, "Awww, he is so sweet." I laughed, "I know, then I told him I still love him, and he still loves me. Then he asked if I was free but I said I had a work-O-holic to visit." I muttered as we pull up into a familiar park lot.

We hadn't been there for three, and ever since that day. This office brought back that memory but I pushed it away quickly. I opened the door and swung my legs round looking up at the office, I really couldn't do this yet, I wasn't ready. I put my hand in my head and sighed, "Mai." Ayako murmured.

"I'm not ready," I whispered back. She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Mai, everyone needs to face the fears of not being ready, or just need to be ready to face the fear." I kept my head in my hand.

"But I can't not yet, I'm still the same weak girl from three years ago," Ayako sighed, "Mai, you've changed in the last three years, your powers have grown, you remember that, you've grown your nearly twenty. You've grown your hair, you've gotten pretty." I looked up at her, "But I, myself, mentally haven't grown." I moaned.

Ayako growled, "Mai, if you don't listen to me, then so help me God, I will drag you in that office myself."

I pushed her out the way and ran up the stage. I knew she was smirking behind me. When Ayako is mad, you don't mess with her.

I stopped outside the door where Bou-san was. He was talking to a tall dark haired man. I was shocked when I realised who it was.

"Lin-san." I said and the man looked down at me and actually smiled. "Mai-san. You look well." I smiled, "I am well." he nodded and went back to the old Lin, "Lets go in." Bou-san exclaimed as Lin opened the door.

I slowly followed in looking around the office, it was the same as before. The kitchenette of to one side, the seating area's then Naru and Lin offices. I smiled to myself, I was back doing the job I loved.

"Ah, Ayako-san, Bou-san and Mai-san, Naru is currently in his office, he said once he arrived to ask for you to wait in the seating area and Mai-san." I put my hand up, "I still remember, Tea-Addict."

I walked off to the kitchenette. I opened the cupboard to see that Naru had stocked up on tea. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the Earl Grey box.

I pulled out a tea bag and placed it in a cup which was set out. I took the kettle out of the cupboard and filled it with water. I rinsed it out twice before refilling and placing on the stove. I looked out the window while it boiled, _why was I even standing here again. I knew I didn't want to. I'm only doing this for the others and I am going to avoid Naru at all cost._

I nodded and heard the kettle whistle. I took the kettle of the stove turning it off and pouring it in the cup. I stirred and took out the spoon. I took the cup through into the seating area.

"He is still in his office." Lin said from his seat on the sofa with Ayako and Bou-san. I nodded and head over to his office, I drew in a breath and knocked. I waited, "Enter." his cold voice said through the door.

I pushed down the handle and opened the door. The office was the same but some how different, he had the curtains open and it was light in there. "Here's your tea." I said and placed it on his desk.

"Thank you." I stopped in my tracks. "What did you just say?" I asked. He looked up at me and smirked, "And I thought you got smarter, I said thank you." I scowled, "Arghh, you you." I stopped before I said it.

_I am not calling him it, no way, I only called him a Narcissist because he was a Narcissist and I used to love him._ I turnt, and walked out without finishing.

I closed the door behind me and went straight over to my old and now new desk. Ayako had put the folder on my desk for me. I sat down and put my head on my arms. I closed my eyes and thought back to the ghost, he looked familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

_I know him, its like I really should know him, but I don't know where from and how I should know him.._ I sighed and leant up.

I opened my folder and flipped through the songs I had wrote, they were all about my life, the ups and downs, the stories. I got to the last bit of paper, I pulled it out I read over the lyrics.

"_You with the sad eyes._" I muttered, "That was really it." I put the sheet back and pulled out the one I wanted to sing. It was a fast and slow song. It was called Swagger Jagger.. I wrote it two years ago after girls began to steal everything I had, they stole my style and spoke about me behind my back. They spread rumours and it was pathetic so I wrote this song.

I smiled and dug into my bag. I took out my ipod and got up the beat that I was fixing with the song I put one of earphones in and leant back in my chair. I looked at the lyrics and began to sing lowly.

* * *

><p><em>You can't stop looking at me,<em>

_staring at me,_

_be what I be,_

_You can't stop looking at me,_

_so get out of my face,_

_You can't stop picking at me,_

_writing about me,_

_tweeting about me,_

_I can't stop, this is what I'm gunna be,_

_my swagger in Jagger,_

_Get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_my swagger in Jagger,_

_get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_I got it in Jack,_

_Swagger Jagger, Swagger Jagger,_

_you should get some of your own,_

_count the money, get your game up_

_your a hater, just let it go,_

_Swagger Jagger, Swagger Jagger,_

_you should get some of your own,_

_count the money, get your game up_

_get your game up, get your game up,_

_you can't stop shouting at me,_

_holla'ering at me,_

_be what I be,_

_you can't stop looking at me,_

_so get out of my way,_

_you can't stop, youtubeing me,_

_RMP,_

_running this beat,_

_I can't stop, this is what its gunna be,_

_I'm laughing all the way,_

_Get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_Get, get, get on the floor,_

_I got it in Jack,_

_Swagger Jagger, Swagger Jagger,_

_you should get some of your own,_

_count the money, get your game up_

_your a hater, just let it go,_

_Swagger Jagger, Swagger Jagger,_

_you should get some of your own,_

_count the money, get your game up_

_get your game up, get your game up,_

_I, hate her, kiss kiss,_

_I'll see you later,_

_I, hate her,_

_it was really, really, really nice to meet ya,_

_Get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_get on the floor,_

_I got it in Jack,_

_Get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_my swaggers is Jagger,_

_get on the floor,_

_get on the floor_

_I got it in Jack,_

* * *

><p>I sighed and put it all away, I wasn't going to sing for Bou-san, I couldn't and I knew the lead singer will be back in a day, she was like it last time. I put all the stuff away and awaited the call for tea.<p>

The bells chimed and I stood. "Hello, and welcome to-Keiko." I half-shouted. "Mai." she exclaimed. We both hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and she sighed looking at her hands. "I think our house is haunted." I nodded, "Take a seat, I'll get some tea and Kazuaya." she looked at me and I nodded.

I knew what she was saying. I would call her later. I wandered over to his office. I knocked twice before opening the door, "Kazuaya, there is a possible client, it might be the client booked but she didn't say." he nodded and stood, "Its not, the client was a man, but I have the time to see her, her name." I nodded, "You know her, Keiko, from my school." his eyes widened for a second before nodding.

I closed the door and wandered past Keiko and the others who were comforting her and i wandered into the kitchenette. I boiled the water and got out 6 cups.

I poured the hot water in and stirred each and everyone of them before placing them on trays and carrying them into the seating area. Everyone was sat around. Lin on the single seat, Ayako sat next to Keiko on one of the sofa's with Bou-san behind them Naru on the one opposite with a space next to him. I growled in my head but walked in with a fake smile on my face.

I placed the tray down on the table and handed everyone there tea. I looked at Keiko as I set down, "What happened Keiko?" I asked beating Naru to it. "Well...you know my family, a big house on the outskirts of Shibuya, lately we have been hearing noises, well banging. Then words would appear on the wall in blood saying things like 'Traitor' or 'Cheater'." she explained.

Ayako comforted the girl. I watched from my seat. "When did this all start?" Naru asked. "When my sister came back, Rin." Naru wrote something down on a bit of paper and then looked up, "Do you know anything about your house history?" she shook her head, "But I know you can find out." Naru nodded.

"I am willing to take this case, Mai contact, John, Masako and Yasuhara. Lin cancel the other client. Keiko-san can you please prepare 3 rooms for us please, one to set up base and two for sleeping, we will be there tomorrow at 10:00 o'clock." Keiko nodded and stood. "Thank you Shibuya-san." she looked at me, "I'll see you soon then Mai." I stood. "I'll show you too the door."

I followed her to the door. "Mai, I thought you said you would never come back or never be near him again." she whispered and I sighed, "I was persuaded and I don't want to be here." I whispered back and she nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow." I hugged her and she walked out the door.

I sighed and walked back into the room, Naru was still sat down, Lin had disappeared and Ayako and Bou-san were silent. "I'm going to call-"

"I would like to discuss your powers, Hara-san told me about the progress made." Naru commented.

_I'm so going to get you Masako. _I thought. I sighed, "I have nothing to discuss." I muttered taking another step towards my desk.

"Mai, I am your boss, and you do what I say." he countered. I turnt to him, "What do you want to discuss." I snapped and he smirked. "Your powers, I just said that." I smirked. "You just lost your chance to 'discuss' it with me" I snapped again walking into my small office.

I slumped into my chair and leant back in it closing my eyes. I knew someone had walked in and I knew it was him. "You can watch me all day Shibuya-san, I won't be showing or discussing my powers with you." I muttered.

It was quiet so I opened my eyes to see Naru sat on the desk in front of me with his arms crossed. I sat up, "What do you want Kazuaya?" I asked and he just stared at me.

"Wow, your speechless, that's a first." I snickered and reached over him to get the phone. I dialled in Masako's number and put the phone to my ear leaning back in the chair to look up at Naru, _what the hell is he doing and what is he thinking?_ I thought.

"Hello?" a sweet voice said through the phone, "Hello, Its Mai, I would like to speak to Masako if this is her agent." the was a 'Ah'

"Hara-san, Mai is on the phone." there was crackling on the phone. "Mai." Masako greeted me cheerfully, "Masako, how are you?" I asked and she laughed, "I'm quiet fine Mai, I'm sure you phoned me about the case." I sighed, "Yeah, well its not the one Shibuya-san mentioned but you remember my friend Keiko right?" I asked, "Yeah." I smiled.

"Well, she came by the office this morning thinking her house is haunted we asked her questions and Kazuaya said he would investigate it so, tomorrow, 9:30 at the office?" I asked and she spoke with her agent. "I'm sorry Mai, I won't be able to make it until 11:00." I nodded writing it down on the piece of paper next to Naru knee.

"Do you know about John?" I asked and she laughed, "John with me know, he can make it he'll be there at 9:30." I nodded writing that down to.

"Thank you Masako." she laughed, "Its okay, how is it with Naru?" she asked and I sighed looking up at said man.

"Great." I lied and she laughed again, "Tell me about it tomorrow, your the one who has to spend half an hour in the SUV tomorrow" with that she cut the connection.

I pulled the phone away and looked at it. _Bitch. _I thought. I put the phone down and picked it back up again dialling Yasuhara's number. It rung a few time before someone picked up. "Hiya," I smiled, "Yasu, its Mai, we have a case, are you free 9:30 tomorrow".

"Yay, a case and yeah does Naru need anything for me to research." I sighed, "You can ask him yourself." I held out the phone to Naru and he took it. "Yasuhara-san," Naru nodded, "The history of the house and the family's." Naru nodded and handed the phone back to me.

"Mai, hows it going." I grumbled. "Masako asked me the same thing, fine now leave me alone." I snapped slamming the phone down.

I sighed and waited for the Narcissist comment, but I didn't come. "Masako not coming till eleven tomorrow, John and Yasuhara are both coming at the arranged time.

Naru nodded but stayed where he was. We just sat their staring at each other until I got annoyed, I was trying to avoid him, at all cost.

"Fine, I'll discuss my powers now move" I grumbled and he smirked getting up from my desk. "My office." was all he said and he left.

I stuck my tongue out at the back of him and slumped back in my chair. "Stupid stupid..." Nope, I wasn't going to say it, but deep down, I just wanted to call him.

A Narcissist.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW, a long chapter. For me anyway. Thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoy my other storys as well. <strong>

**Thank you, R&R.**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	3. Dream, Dream, Dream

**Hey, back with chapter 3. Here it is.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Dream, Dream, Dream<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I lay in the darkness, it was the same as the time before. I slowly sat up, I was in a room and a girl in kimono was sat at desk, she had a huge smile on her face.<strong>

**She was writing in what seemed like a diary. "He loves me, I finally have found the man for me," she said out loud. **

**I watched her from where I was stood behind her. "Even Kamai has found her love, how lovely would it be to get married on the same day." she exclaimed standing and began dancing around the room. **

**It was the old traditional Japanese room, it was a huge room at that. I stared around the room while she danced about. **

"**Soon, I will be married to Saki it will be amazing." she exclaimed. The scene faded and I was soon sat in darkness when another girl appeared in front of me, she was a small girl with light brown hair, she had her face in her hands.**

**I wanted to reach out and touch her, make sure she is alright. I could feel myself getting pulled away from the dream world. I soon watched the girl fade and my eyes began to close.**

* * *

><p>I shot open my eyes and panted. I looked around to see I was alone in my room. I picked up my phone to check the time. <em>8:23. great.<em> I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I stripped the covers away from my body and began to wake for the morning.

I looked down at my bag as I shut my door, I was lucky I packed that night.

"Mai." I heard someone shout as I was walking down the road. I turnt round to see Nazumi running towards me. "Hey." I smiled as he got to me, "Where are you going?" he asked pointing to my big bag.

"Oh, my job, I never did tell you that did I?" I rubbed the back of my head. "No, what is it?" he asked and I sighed, "Ghost hunting, I don't want to go into detail but hey, I'm on my way to see my boss then we are going to Keiko house, do you wanna come?" I asked.

He smiled, "Sure, I haven't seen Keiko in a while, she like a little sister to me." I grinned and then looked at my phone, "I have fifteen minuets to get there, lets go." he smiled and reached down to hold my hand.

We held hands all the way down to Shibuya from my house. Out side in the parking lot was Lin and Bou-san packing the van.

"Hey, Bou-san." I shouted and he looked up, "Jou-chan, how are you. Ah, Nazumi, sorry bout the other day." Bou-san said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, no harm feelings." he said holding out his hand for Bou-san to shake it and he did. "Nazumi is coming with us, he wants to see Keiko, is it okay if he rides with you?" I asked and Bou-san laughed, "Yeah, but you still have to ride with Naru."

I grumbled and let go of Nazumi hand, "I better go serve the majesty's tea." I began to storm off in the direction of the office, I climbed the stairs as John came out with a box. "Hey, John." I exclaimed.

John smiled at me, "Mai, how are you." I smiled, "I'm good," he laughed, "I'll see you in a minute." he nodded and began to walk down the stairs. I opened the door slowly and saw Naru standing there.

"Yes Tea." I muttered. I walked straight passed him and into the kitchen. I put the kettle on the stove and I reached up for the Morning Berry mix when some come up behind me and got it down for me. I took it from his hands and placed it on the side.

"Thank you." I muttered turning back to the tea. I took out one tea bag and put it in the cup. I then pushed the box back against the side noting to take it with me.

The kettle whistled and I filled his cup up. "Here." I said handing him his tea. "Thank you." he said again and I nodded turning back to the tea. I reached up and got out the Earl Grey blend, the Honey and Lemon, the Mint and then the normal tea and put them on the side.

He placed the cup in the sink next to me and stood there. "I'm going to put these in the van" I muttered leaving the silent Naru in the kitchen. I took the tea out to the van to see Nazumi and John talking. "Hey." I called walking towards them.

Nazumi looked up at me and smiled, "Babe, What's that?" he asked looking at the tea and I smiled at John, "My bosses tea." John and I chuckled at bit and Nazumi just smiled.

"Well," I smiled. "Mai, I don't pay you to stand around and talk to people, its time to go." I rolled my eyes and John smiled.

"Kazuaya, this is Nazumi, my boyfriend." I hugged him, "he is coming with us in Bou-san car, he wants to visit Keiko and Rin." I said letting go and standing next to Nazumi, "Hey you never told me Rin was down." he exclaimed and I laughed.

"Really, I swear I did. It must of slipped my mind." he laughed and I grinned.

"Fine, Mai, van now." he stated walking past me. "Erghh," I moaned and Nazumi laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him, "You know, I love you right?" he laughed and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Yeah, I know." I hugged him and then pulled away, "The car's over there, I'll see you when we get there" he nodded giving me one last kiss and we both walked off towards to different cars.

I got in the SUV next to Naru with a smile on my face. The SUV started and we began our journey to Keiko's house. I pulled out my note book and sat with my pencil fiddling with the pencil. I felt my eyes droop and I knew dream world was calling.

* * *

><p><strong>I was sat at a desk, I was smiling and I had a pen in my hand. <strong>

"**Sakura and I have our beloveds and now we are soon to wed. Isn't it amazing, I'm marrying the one I love, farther picked them and I fell in love with Lelouch while Sakura fell in love with Saki," I said out loud while writing it down in a diary, I then stood and began to dance around my room.**

**I was humming to a nice tune when I spun round to face the mirror. I saw my reflection, my long light brown hair swayed down to my back as I looked deep into my light blue eyes. I smiled and then arms came around my middle.**

"**Kamai, your father is calling." Lelouch whispered and I smiled looking at him in the mirror. "Okay, I will be down in a minute." she said as the scene faded. **

**I was in the darkness again waiting to be awaken. I was thinking about the scene when the same little girl appeared in front of me.**

"**Hey?" I asked. She didn't move but began to disappear. "Wait, where are you going?" I shouted by she disappeared. I sighed and awaited to be woken.**

* * *

><p>I jolted awake to a pain in my hand. I looked down at the broken pencil in my hand. "Ow." I muttered taking the pencil out of my hand. I looked down at the note book, there was the picture of the girl.<p>

I went to shut it when Naru took it out of my hand. "Who is this?" he asked, "My friend." I lied and he handed back to book.

I stared at the picture, who is this girl? I thought. I closed the notebook and sighed. "How long until we get there?" I asked looking over at Lin. "We are here." Naru said and I looked up at Keiko's house.

"Its the same as it used to be." I exclaimed as we parked up. I grabbed my bag and note book and jumped out the car. Keiko was standing at the door. "Keiko." I squealed as I ran and hugged her.

"How are you?" she asked and I smiled, "Great, and someone here to see you today." I said. I looked over my shoulder to see Naru and Lin walking up. "Keiko, you know Shibuya-san and Lin-san." I said and she smiled.

"Yes, hello again, I will show you straight to your rooms, but is it okay if Mai is with me?" she asked and I looked at Naru, "Yes, that would be wise" we both squealed and the others joined us.

"Nazumi" Keiko exclaimed as he came and stood next to me. "Keiko." they hugged and she said hello to everyone. "Okay, I will show you to your rooms." everyone nodded and she lead us in.

"Keiko, its still the same, so beautiful." I exclaimed looking around my best friends house. I had hold of Nazumi hand, he squeezed it and I squeezed it back. "Here is the girls room, Mai is with me so I prepared two beds. The next two doors along are for the boys, I thought cause there is many boys I will add another room, one with two beds one with three. Then the base is on the other side of the girls room." She opened the door to the base.

"Here is your base, Mai told me that you would need lots of electrical plugs so I picked the room with the most and added some extension leads. There is also a plan of the house and other things Mai said you would need." I smiled at her and she nodded.

"Nazumi, why don't you and Keiko go and catch up, I have work to do." he smiled at me. The others had gone into base. "Sure, bye" I leant up and kissed him, "Bye." he and Keiko left me standing in the room.

Someone jumped on my back and I screamed. "Mai, why are you screaming." the person said. Keiko and Nazumi had spun round and laughed as the others ran out of base.

"Hey, Rin, don't scare Mai like that she hasn't seen you in years." I let the girl slid of my back and I spun round. "Rin?" I exclaimed and we hugged, "Wow, Mai, you've grown." I smirked, "Obviously, I wouldn't of stayed 13 for ever." we both laughed and I looked at her.

"You haven't changed, always this pretty?" I asked and she pushed me playfully. "I would like to get to work." Naru stated and walked back into base.

I huffed and then smiled at Rin, "I'll catch up with you later, I will be staying with Keiko." she nodded and looked over my shoulder, "I'll go with Keiko and that boy, who is he?" she asked and I laughed, "That's my boyfriend, Nazumi." her eyes widened, "Your boyfriend." I nodded and I winked at her.

"I'll explain later, I have work to do." we hugged and she ran past me. I smiled at the others before following Lin down the stairs to start to collect the equipment.

* * *

><p>"Finally, done." I breathed out as I flopped down on a sofa in the base. Me and Yasuhara had been sent around to set up camera and we had just finished. "Tea." was all Naru said and I stood and waltzed over to the small kitchen to the side, that I had also told Keiko to get for me.<p>

I placed the kettle on the stove and got out the Earl Grey blend. _His favourite._ A voice added in my head. I shook my head as the kettle whistled and I poured the water into the cup and then stirred.

I took his tea over to him and placed it down on the table next to him and walked straight back to me seat on the sofa. "Hey, Mai, why have you got a drawing of a girl in your notebook, and hey its pretty good." he stated and I snatched it out of his hand, "Don't go through my stuff, its none of your business" I half shouted and looked down at the photo.

"If you wanted to know, its my mothers best friends daughter, I met her the other day, and you know my drawings and my paintings." Yasuhara nodded and I ran my finger over the picture.

I needed to know who she was, who was this girl? I questioned. I closed my notebook and put it back in my bag, I then leant back into the sofa and closed my eyes.

I felt sadness and anger run through me then someone spoke to me. She was a traitor, a cheater, he cheated on me as well, how can my own sister cheat on me. She screamed in my head.

"Ah." I said clutching my head, She kissed him and he kissed her, we were getting married soon, she is such a traitor, a traitor. It screamed again.

I fell forward clutching my head, a high pitch ringing was running through my head. "Mai." Yasuhara shouted but it came to me as a distant shout.

I am going to kill her, my own sister, he cheated on me, were we so happy, I know, I know what I will do. She screamed again and began to laugh.

"It hurts." I exclaimed, "He was a traitor," I screamed as she did. People where shouting my name but I couldn't hear it. They were talking. Someone touched me, "Get out of her mind, if you want to speak with us, speak when its both of us."

Masako stated and the screaming began to disappear and the pain in my head stopped and I curled myself up into a ball. "Mai." Ayako whispered.

"She cheated on her, her own sister, kissed the man she was to marry." I sobbed and someone hugged me. I cried into there chest. "She was screaming, anger and sadness was what she felt," I sobbed again and they rubbed my back.

"Mai, do you know the name?" Masako asked and I shook my head. The person let me go, "I want everyone to get some rest and the investigation will begin in the morning, I reckon dinner will be any time soon then everyone is to turn in." Naru said.

I froze when I realized I sobbed into Naru chest. I weakly stood, Bou-san grabbed my arm. I smiled up at him and he helped me out of base. "This way to Keiko room." I instructed. He nodded and we began to walk down the hall.

I held my bag close to my chest as we walked down the hall. I stopped outside a room, "Thank you, I will see you guys in the morning." John stepped forward, "Mai, don't you want anything to eat?" he asked and I shook my head, he smiled and I knocked on the door.

"Bye guys." I said over my shoulder as I opened the door. "Bye." they called as I shut the door. I leant against it and smiled at Keiko and Nazumi. "Nazumi said he would stay, my older brother's stuff is still here so, and he can stay for the whole week." I grinned. "Great," I walked over to the two beds set up. I sat down on the one opposite them. "Hey, Mai, have you had dinner yet, its all set up down stairs, we have had ours." I shook my head, "I feel a bit sick." she nodded and Nazumi came and sat next to me.

"Oh, yeah I forgot." Keiko exclaimed, "What?" I asked and she grinned, "I have a boyfriend," I grinned, "Really oh Keiko, that's amazing." we both squealed and Nazumi laughed as I leant against him, "He is coming here tomorrow." I smiled, "That's great I would love to meet him," with both smiled.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." I said standing. She nodded and I started to rummage in my bag. I took out some shorts and a t-shirt. I walked over to her bathroom and quickly entered and shut the door. I washed my self over and looked into the mirror it was all condensed then words appeared. She is a traitor.

I gasped and quickly wiped the window down. I then heard a high pitch scream and I ran out the bathroom. In the room Keiko was on the floor covered in blood and there was writing on the wall, you are such a traitor.

The door came down and the gang ran in. I ran over to Keiko and helped her up. "Move." I shouted as they surrounded her, I took her into the bathroom and sat her in the bath tub, I turnt on the shower and began to wash the blood off.

Ayako and Masako helped me while the boys inspected the room. I left Keiko with the girls and I walked back into the room, "You should know, before she screamed writing appeared on the mirror in the bathroom." they all looked at me, "It said, she is a traitor." I walked over to my bed and sat down, "Also, I have had two dreams." I admitted. "What" Bou-san exclaimed.

"Mai, we told you to tell us when you have dreams," he scolded me, I looked at the floor, "Yasuhara, you know that picture, that's not my mums best friends daughter, its someone else, but I don't know." I looked up at Nazumi.

He was smiling softly at me. "Mai, base now." Naru said coldly and walked out. I nodded and followed him leaving the others in the room. I followed him down the hall silently.

We got to base and I followed him in. He walked over to the window as I shut the door. "Was he there?"was all he asked. I sighed.

"No, Gene wasn't there." he turnt to look at me.

"What where your dreams about?" he asked softly which caught me off guard. "Two different woman, sisters writing in diary's about the one's they love. That's all." he nodded, "Do you know their names?" he asked softly again.

I walked over to the monitors, "Yeah, Sakura and Kamai, and the ones they love, Lelouch and Saki." I stated as I looked at one of the camera's in the dinning room. Nothing was happening. I felt someone behind me, I knew it was him.

"Mai." he whispered and I sighed, "I'm going to bed." I brushed past him and quickly left the base. I walked down the hall away from Keiko room. I wandered past a few cameras and stepped out side into her garden.

It was the same, the pond and the swing seat. I sat down on the swing seat and sighed, "What am I doing here?" I asked out loud, looking up at the sky. I watched a star fly by, "Three years have passed and I'm still dwelling on the past, I thought I had gotten over it, I'm maybe still that weak girl." I looked down at my hands.

"A weak girl who needs to get over things." I muttered. I looked back up at the stars, "Okaa-san, what do you think, have I changed?" I asked. A stood from the seat and wandered over to the edge of the pond, I sat down on the bank and leant back on my arms.

The night sky was lit up by all those bright stars. I smiled up at them and then looked across the water. I watched the wind blow across the top of the water making it sway a bit, I smiled slightly. "Sakura." someone whispered and I froze, "Sakura, you have returned to me." it whispered again.

There was a breeze across the back of my neck. "Who are you?" I asked and it laughed, "Sakura, how can you forget you beloved Saki." I froze again as I felt arms around.

"Saki, you need to move on, I'm not Sakura, I am Mai Taniyama, I am here to help you move on." he growled, "Sakura, don't play with me, I know its you," I sighed, "I am not playing with you, the real Sakura is waiting for you." he laughed.

"No she is not." he grabbed me and I started to float. "Hey, put me down, I'm trying to help you." he laughed, "Sakura, I loved you and you cheated and now your trying to help me, I'm going to hurt you." he let me go and I began falling to the ground I closed my eyes and summoned up my powers.

I stopped before I hit the ground and I was floating, I looked the spirit in the eyes. "As you can see I am not Sakura I-" I was pushed back and I was then floating above the pond.

"Sakura, how can you be like this.?" he growled. I was panting, I couldn't hold on any longer and I didn't know what he would do after I fell into the water. I saw myself lower, I knew my power was going to stop.

"Sakura, you really deserve to die, your sister was the best, even prettier." I laughed, "I am not Sakura, get it in your thick head, I am Mai Taniyama" I shouted.

I saw the others run out, "Mai." they shouted. "Namaku saz bazaara bun kun." Monk shouted and Saki disappeared before me. I let my power slip and I feel into the pond. "Mai" they all shouted as I feel deeper into the pond. Someone grabbed me and pulled me out the water.

I shivered and I felt sick. "Mai." Ayako and Masako shouted. They both held me close. "Mai, why did you use that power, that one cause you know what." they both muttered.

"And what, get killed by a deranged spirit, no thanks." I snapped and they sighed, "Lets get you upstairs, Bou-san go and get dry too." Ayako stated. I looked over at a wet Monk, "Thank you." I mumbled and he sighed, "I'm going to speak with you after." I nodded and they helped me to my feet.

We all walked back to the house. When we got to Keiko room she was asleep and Nazumi was sat on the bed. They took me over to the bath room and Masako waited out side with a confused Nazumi.

"Ayako, I'm tired." she smiled, "I know you are honey, you can sleep after, lets just get you out of these wet clothes." I nodded and she helped me out of the wet clothes into to thick dry new ones.

She opened the door and everyone was sat around, the bed was cleared and Monk stood by it with that thing in his hand. "Mai," he said and I nodded, he put the necklace around my neck and helped me into bed.

He handed me my note book and a pencil, "Remember to flip the page every time I spin the pencil," Bou-san nodded as he pulled up a chair next to me, I posed the pencil to the book and smiled. "See you later then" I said before my eyes finally closed and I went into to my sleep mode.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, a glimps of Mai's powers, what will they be i wonder?<strong>

**Tune into the next chapter and you might find out...or maybe not. Hehe.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and the support, its what helps me write every chapter.**

**R&R**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	4. Case Closed and A New Case?

**Yay, back with the next chapterr...i won't be able to update for two weeks. Bummer.**

**Oh well. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Well, here it is, Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Case Closed and A New Case?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The girl was sat in front of me again. I sighed, "Who are you?" I asked. She didn't move, I shuffled closer. "Who are you?" I asked again and she moved her hands. She was a younger version of the girls I was seeing. She looked a lot like a younger version of me.<strong>

"**Hey, are you Sakura?" I asked and she looked up at me, she had brown eyes. "Yes, I'm Sakura." she whispered. "Why are you so small?" I asked, and she sighed, "This is the age that I first set my eyes on Saki." I smiled.**

"**Now, why are you here still, isn't it time to move on?" I asked and she shook her head, "No until I have made peace with my sister!" I stared at her, "Kamai and Saki didn't have an affair, but you did with Lelouch, didn't you?" she looked down at the floor.**

"**I didn't, I wanted to get back at Kamai because I knew she had, but….but.." I smiled at her, "She didn't cheat, and nor did you, you just need to speak with each other." she looked at me, "But I can't find her." I tilted my head, "What do you mean by you can't find her?" she sighed.**

"**I can feel her, she hurt your friend right, I can feel Saki and I can see Lelouch but I can't seem to see Saki or Kamai." I nodded, "Saki attack me, and I haven't met Lelouch or Kamai." she smiled.**

"**I'll called him." she closed her eyes and then a boy materialized next to her. I knew why Saki got us mixed up, I looked just like her. I looked just like Sakura and Kamai. But I looked more like Sakura, because of the eyes. She had brown, I had brown.**

"**Mai, this is Lelouch, this is Mai, she is here to help us all." the boy smiled at me, "Thank you, I just want to be reunited with Kamai." I smiled and nodded, "I have an idea but I need to know, how you all died," they nodded, "We are sorry if its brutal," I nodded and then the scene changed. **

"**This is mine and Kamai death." I nodded and watched from where we were standing.**

**Sakura was sitting in a room, what looked like the base when the door swung opened and bashed the wall. "Sakura, why, why did you, you, you traitor." Sakura stood, "What do you mean dear sister?" she asked and Kamai growled and raised a gun.**

"**You had an affair with Lelouch didn't you," Sakura watched her sister. "Me, have an affair with Lelouch, one of the maids told me you had an affair with Saki." Sakura pulled out a gun as well. **

**I watched the too sisters angrily glare at each other. "I hate you." they both screamed before shooting each other. I winced and looked away. **

"**This is mine and Saki death." Lelouch said. I watched the two beat each other and beat each other until the broke apart. "I will kill you." Saki screamed and Lelouch smirked, "Not until I kill you first." the both raised guns and shot each other, the same way the girls had shot each other. **

**I noted down the rooms in my head but I knew it would be wrote down on the pad. The scene faded and we were standing in darkness again. **

"**I'm sorry." I admitted. They both laughed, "I hope this helps." I nodded and felt something tug on me. "I have to go, I can feel myself waking up." they both smiled, "Thank you." they mouthed before I shut my eyes.**

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

The gang watched Mai fall into her sleep. "What was that?" Naru asked. Bou-san looked up at said man, "Its called her Sleep Mode, when ever she uses certain powers she has consequence's after, this power causes the Sleep Mode after, we give her, her notebook and a pencil and she draws and writes down things see." the all watched Mai began to draw a girl.

"Hey that looks like Mai," they all looked at the picture then she twirled the pencil. Ayako changed the page and she began to write things out. They watched it unfold. "You better go and get some rest." Ayako said to Naru, "Sleep Mode last 2 days."

* * *

><p>Mai POV<p>

I felt myself wake up and I sat bolt upwards. "Mai." Ayako said and I looked at her. "Its done, I know what to do, I need the notebook." she handed me the notebook.

I flipped through the pages, "Ah." I found the page I needed. On it was the descriptions of the deaths and the rooms, One was the base and the other was Keiko room. I looked around the room, "This is where the boys died, and the base is where the girls died, I need Me and Masako in a different room each, I would prefer to be with the girls but." I swung my legs of the bed and stood.

"Hey, Mai, you have just woken," I smirked at her, "It okay, you know my body heals in Sleep Mode." I wandered over to the door still in pyjamas. Ayako followed me down to base. I slid the door open and walked in.

"Masako, I need your help, John, Bou-san and Ayako, I need you ready for cleansing and Shibuya-san are you want to recorded it get ready." I stated standing in the middle of the room, looking at the shocked others.

"You woke then" Naru stated. I smirked, "Well, I am standing here, I need an area in the base cleared, and a table set up in Keiko's room, Masako, are your ready to speak with two spirits?" I asked out loud. "Yes." I nodded and looked at Naru, "Okay, I need my bag." I spun round and walked back to Keiko's room.

I knew Naru was following, "Yes, I am going to speak with the spirits and I am going to solve this case, I need Masako in this room and I'm in the base I just need..." I trailed off as I looked in my bag. "Ah, found it." I took out a box and brushed past Naru leaving the room.

I wandered back in the base to see everyone there, even Keiko and Nazumi. "Mai, you awake." I smiled and nodded and set the box down on the table. "Its best not to disturb her when she is working." Bou-san stated. "Right." I started to get things out.

I set out all the crystals I need and nodded. "Masako, are you ready to go into Keiko's room?" I asked over my shoulder and she nodded. I wrote down the names of the two people and handed it to her, "These are the husbands, then need to sort everything out before you send them off," I bent down to her ear and whispered something to her.

Her eyes widened but she nodded. I nodded back, "John accompany Masako, Bou-san your with me, Ayako your with Masako and Lin-san." Lin looked at me, "Is it okay if your with them as well, it might be trouble in there, and I know you might want to record it." he nodded and I nodded.

"Okay Masako." she nodded and they left. "Nazumi and Keiko, I reckon its better you leave." they smiled and nodded and the door opened. Rin opened the door and I knew straight away she was possessed, the way she opened the door and walked in.

"Kamai, would you leave her now, I know you want to see your sister and treat these two how you were treated but refrain from possessing anyone." they all stared at me and Rin laughed, "I knew you were good when you first stepped into the house, even Saki told me, and now I wanted to meet you." Rin dropped and I felt something brush my shoulder.

"Kamai, I will help you solve your problems with Sakura, let me call her. Call out to her as well, I know you want to solve this I can feel it." She laughed and flew passed me again and possessed Keiko.

"Get out of her." I growled and Keiko walked towards me. "I'm waiting for Sakura, we are going to sort this out." I sighed but glared at her. "Why these to." she laughed, "Because they are like us." I sat down at the table and Bou-san stood next to me, Nazumi left and Naru held Rin next to me.

"Sakura, I call out to you, I want you to come here and solve your problems with Kamai, I call out to you." I clapped my hands together and hummed. The air got cold. "Mai." Naru warned and I opened my eyes to see Rin standing next to me.

"Now, Sakura I think you have something to say to Kamai." Rin smiled at me and she faced Keiko, "Kamai, I know you think I had an affair with Lelouch, I didn't you can even ask him, they are only in the room couple of doors down, thanks to Mai, I know believe you didn't have an affair with Saki please just trust me," she pleaded and Keiko faced softened. "

Sakura, thanks you for believing me but can we trust the boys." I laughed, "You can, they are only here because they want to be with you until you pass on, now go and pass on, once you do you'll be able to see them." I said and they smiled and both walked over to me. "Mai, thank you, we will always be with you, and." Sakura bent down to my ear and whispered something in my ear. "What will and why?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Good bye Mai, and thank you." they left Keiko and Rin body and they were engulfed in a warm yellow light. I smiled and caught Keiko before she feel. Naru caught Rin and we lay them on the floor. "Mai, well done." Bou-san whispered patting my back. I nodded and stood, "I'm going to check on Masako." I left them in the base and found that the other had completed their task. I smiled, "Case Closed."

* * *

><p>The next day and we had left Keiko, Rin and their family. Nazumi came back with us, I thought back to what Sakura had said. <em>Don't trust him, your boyfriend, something is gunna happen.<em> I sighed and looked out the window of the van.

What was I to do, do I trust him. I sighed again and looked up at the sky. When will it happen. I sighed and there was a sigh, "Mai, I wouldn't mind it if you stopped sighing." I sighed hard and looked over at him, "Better, I let out my huge sigh." I smirked and then looked ahead of us. "Yay, we are back and I get to go-"

"We have a client in half an hour, the one we were supposed to meet, so you will be staying at the office." I sighed and then smiled. "Oh, well." We pulled up into the car park and I ran out to the back and grabbed my bag.

"I'm going straight up." I called taking the keys of Lin and then running up the stairs. I stopped when I saw a couple standing there. "Oh, hello, are you here to speak with Shibuya-san?" I asked and they turnt around.

"Ah, yes, I'm here to speak with him." she had green eyes and looked about forty. "Okay, I'll show you in and get you a cup of tea..." I trailed off. "Luella, Luella Davis,." I stared at her, "Your Shibuya-san, mum." she laughed, "So he told you." I smiled, "He did," I said unlocking the door and opening it.

"This is my husband Martin." I smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Mai Taniyama, take a seat and I'll go and get some tea." I took the boxes of tea out of my bag and walked into the kitchenette. I set them on the side and sighed. "Mai" I heard Naru shout.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I walked back in here. "Why did you let them in." he said pointing to his parents. "I'm not being funny, Naru, but they are your parents, treat them with respect and stop being nasty." I smirked and walked back into the kitchen.

I set the kettle on the stove and turnt around to see Naru standing in front of me. He put his hands either side of me. "What did you just call me?" he asked. _Shit, I called him Naru, am I falling in love with him again...no Mai...no, he broke your heart._ "I called you Naru, its your nickname right." he smiled and then walked off.

I stared at where he was just standing and I was blushing, he was actually smiling. I shook my head and continued getting the tea ready. I heard the distant chatter and I smiled. I walked back in with a tray of tea, "Here we are." I set it down and went to walk away when someone took my hand.

"I'm marrying Mai." was all I heard him say. "What" I exclaimed. I turnt to him and he hugged me. "I told you yesterday remember." he whispered something in my ear and I sighed, "Yes, you did."

Luella squealed, "Good, because your next case is with us, the client is us, well, our friend we came here to collect you." I stared at her, "Collect us?" I questioned and she nodded, "Yes, we are taking you to England."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy. Well two...hehe.<strong>

**Is Mai going to marry Naru?**

**What did Sakura mean?**

**Will Mai like going to England?**

**And what happens?**

**Who knows? (I do XD)**

**See you in two weeks.**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	5. What goes around, comes around

**Yep here I am, back again, god. It takes ages uploading chapters for all my stories, any how. **

**Here is chapter 5, I hope you like.**

**Read and Review.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: What goes around, comes around.<p>

* * *

><p>I was cursing him the whole time I was waiting. I was waiting for Nazumi, I had to tell him I was going to England for a case. I sighed and began to walk around. I came across a coffee shop and sat on one of the tables outside. I looked out across the shops, I saw Nazumi. I went to shout his name when I saw something.<p>

A girl was holding his hand, he stopped and smiled at her, then she laughed, he then kissed her and they hugged, she kissed him quickly before crossing the road over to my side. I hid my face as I saw Nazumi look over.

I looked through my hand to see him pull out his phone and walk off. My phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?" I said. "Mai, I'm just on my way to meet you, I was with my mum all day." I growled lightly, "Nazumi, its over between us, I can't be with you any more, you cheater, bye." I stated closing the phone down and standing.

My phone began to vibrate again but I just ended the call straight away not looking at the caller. It vibrated again and I did the same thing. I walked down the main road and saw the office come into view. I sighed and walked towards it.

"Mai." I heard Bou-san shout. I put a smile on my face, "Hey guys, how is everyone?" I asked and they all smiled as the put suitcases in the van.

"You ready." Luella asked and I sighed, "Yeah, I can't wait to marry Naru." I lied and she squealed.

The others stared at me. "Oh, I forgot, I'm marrying Naru,." I told them and quickly walked into the office, avoiding all the questions. Naru had asked me to marry him, well he didn't. Erghh, yesterday was a handful.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back.<em>

"_What the hell, I didn't say I was marrying you." I half shouted when Luella left. "Mai, its for the case." I glared at him. "Screw the case, I ain't marrying you." I spun round and left his office. _

_I stormed back to my desk and sat down. There was no way in hell I was going to marry Naru, I mean, I had Nazumi, and even if it was for the case. _

_Heck no. Never. Nope. Nada. Not until hell froze over. _

_I sighed. I ran my fingers through my hair. I was only hear because they had bribed me. I sighed again. _

"_Mai." I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. "What?" I snapped. "I am your boss, you listen to me and didn't you hear what I said?" I raised my eyebrow. _

"_I get a pay raise? Really?" I scoffed and he sighed. "Fine, a pay raise and..." I waited for him. "And I'll buy you a car." I stared at him. "A Car." he nodded and I nodded. _

"_Good, here." he walked over to me. "Hold out your hand." he dropped something in my had. I gazed down at the ring. "Okay." I slipped on the ring. _

"_The wedding rings will be there on the day, which will probably be 3 days into the case." I nodded again. I wasn't really happy with it but if I was getting a car, heck, I would do anything. _

_When he left I had enough to by a motorbike, but he doesn't know that. I smiled up at him and he rolled his eyes and disappeared. "Jerk." I muttered and looked down at the ring. _

_Something, in my heart, made it skip a beat. I shook my head and though of Nazumi, I had to tell him I was going to England._

_Flash back ending._

* * *

><p>I walked into the office and straight into the kitchen. I leant against the side and put my head in my hand. "I knew it, she was right after all, how stupid can I get, baka." I muttered and looked up out the window, "Erghh," I moaned.<p>

I lifted of the counter and walked over to the window. I opened it up and let a bit of air in. I dipped my head forward as I leant across the counter and let the air blow my long hair. "What a cheater, I can't believe, I trusted him again, how stupid,"I moaned again letting a tear fall, "Does everyone want to use me in some way," I looked up at the sky, another tear falling.

A hand came down on my shoulder and turnt me around. "You know, not everyone will use you," Yasuhara stated and I wiped my eyes.

"I know, but it seems like it." he pulled me into a hug and I stood there with him hugging me. "Mai, he just a pathetic cheater, he doesn't deserve you" I nodded against his chest. "You deserve me." he joked and I pulled away to laugh, "See, you back to your old self, the happy Mai, that's what we all want to see," I smiled at him, "Thank you Yasuhara, your a real friend." he frowned, "Not a lover." I chuckled and hit him playfully, "No, but a fake lover is that alright." he grinned and linked arms with me. "Lets go."

I laughed and we walked out the kitchen. We wandered down the stairs and out to the car park.

Everyone was there even Nazumi. I took my arm out of Yasuhara and turnt around. "Mai." Nazumi shouted. I growled as he touched my arm, "What do you mean we are over." I growled, "You cheated on me." he laughed, "I didn't cheat on you, I was with my-" I cut him off when I punched him around the face.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you this morning, your pathetic, leave me alone." I turnt around again and walked back up to the office. I passed Lin on the way, he was carrying a box.

I opened the door and slowly and just walked over to my office, I slipped in and sat in my chair.

"Erghh, he is such a din." I slammed my hand down on the arm my chair and then sighed leaning forward and put my head in my hands. I let tears fall.

I wanted to be close to just someone, Yasuhara was like my fake lover who cheered me up when ever I was down, Ayako just made it a lot better. Bou-san beat the kid up which was fun to watch. John and Masako always were there to listen and give advice, it was like I was missing something else. I know I was missing the comfort from my parents or family but there was just something else I was missing. I know I was missing love, my other.

I was still pretty annoyed and upset about being forced to marry Naru, but it was for the case. I know I still loved him, it was still there in my heart. But he had broken my heart and I can't just jump straight back into his arms when he wants it.

Why was he back, I could tell his 'more paranormal activity happens in Japan then England' excuse was a lie but why. Plus, why did I have to marry him, can't they get Ayako too. Bou-san wouldn't like that though. I chuckled slightly. I thought back to all the years of forgetting him, trying to show myself that I can live with out him, trying to be better, become smarter. But I was only making me think of him more because I was trying to prove him wrong about me. I was trying to show him, I wasn't stupid, I wasn't always the centre of trouble, I wasn't weak and that I loved him not Gene.

Hands clasped my wrists and moved them away from my face. I stared into the blue eyes I fell in love with. "Mai." he said softly and inspected my hand.

"You've broke a knuckle." I laughed, "So what." he looked up at me. "I also broke a knuckle.."

I looked at him, "What do you mean?" he laughed, "I punched him as well." I stared at him, "Why did you do that." he smiled, "Because he hurt you." I smiled at him, "Thank you." he leant forward and kissed me softly.

I gasped because I was so shocked and he stuck his tongue in quickly. He leant more forward and my arms snaked around his neck. He pulled away and leant his forehead against mine, "I love you Mai, I'm not very good at this sort of thing but, I only came back to Japan for you." I stared at him in shock.

"For me,." he smirked and then smiled, "Yes you, Lin and Madoka brought me to my senses and I came straight back." I laughed, "I took them three years." he sighed and I chuckled.

"I still love you Naru." I admitted blushing. He leant up and kissed me again, "Then you will marry me?" I stared at him, "You want to get married." he chuckled, "Only if you want to" I smirked.

"To you and live with a narcissistic, tea-addicting, work-o-holic/." I paused to stare at him and then I smiled softly.

"I would love to." he pulled away and picked up me hand. He played with ring on my hand. We both looked at it, it was a diamond shaped as a love heart on a gold band. "Its lovely." he smiled and helped me up. "We better go," I smiled and nodded.

"We will get Ayako to check us over." I nodded and we opened the door. Everyone fell flat on the floor. "Erghh, for god sake guys, jeez privacy." I said stepping over them.

They all laughed and I smiled. Naru just stared at me and I winked walking off towards the door.

* * *

><p>I was taping my finger on the arm of the waiting seat. I hated flying and I was getting impatient and irritated. Bou-san and Ayako had bombarded me with questions and I just told them the truth. I was still taping my hand on the arm when Yasuhara put his hand on my bad one.<p>

"OW." I exclaimed and he pulled his hand away quickly. "I forgot, that's your bad hand." I rolled my eyes, "Well, duh." I began to use my other hand to tap when he stopped me.

"Mai," I rolled my eyes, "I hate flying and I'm getting impatient." he nodded and I leant back in my chair. I shuddered, and Naru looked at me. "Cold?" he asked and I shook my head, "I just remembered something," he nodded.

I thought back to that ghost, who had appeared just before the case and appeared last night, he looked a lot like me. He had light brown hair with brown eyes, I shuddered again and shook my head.

"Flight to England, to gate way 7 please." the overhead voice called, we all stood. Naru took my suitcase from me and held my hand. We all walked through the points. We boarded the plane and the flight attendant greeted us.

"Welcome to first class, take your seats thank you." I smiled at the girl and she smiled back. Naru and I claimed our seats and he put our suitcases above us. I looked out the window and felt sick so I closed it down and leant back in the chair.

"It's going be fine." I looked over at Naru.

"I do hope so." he brushed a hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed. He touched my chin and then cupped my cheek. I opened my eyes up again just as he kissed me, so I closed them again.

"Can you please put on your seat belts we are about to go. Thank You." the flight attendant said. I reached over and done mine quickly causing Naru to laugh. I glared at him and got out a notebook.

"Your using your powers here?" he asked and I smiled, "No, but I do like drawing." he smirked at me and then brought his hand to his chin. "Could you draw me a flower?" he asked and I stared at him,. "A flower?" he nodded and I nodded back getting out my pencils.

I began to draw out the nicest flower that I had seen before, I added wavy lines to make it look like it was floating on water and two leaves, it was covered in thorns and it had a long stem. Once I was happy with it I gave it to Naru. He looked at it and held his hand out, like he was asking for a pencil. I tried to look over to see what he wrote on it but he wouldn't let me see.

Once he was done he had handed it back, he wrote My name under it, but it was 'Mai Davis' not 'Mai Taniyama, then below it he put 'I love you'. I smiled and tore the page out of the note book and gave it to Naru, "Keep it, you wanted me to draw it." I said and he nodded taking it and sliding it into his black folder. I put the folder away getting bored after half an hour.

We had take our seat belts off and everyone was talking. "I'm just going to see Ayako and Bou-san, I need to get something of them." he nodded and I got up and left him. "Psst." I said the them, "What?" Bou-san muttered, "I need that." I said and they looked at me, "Mai, if you have that you can't dream for 3 days."

I nodded, "I know but I need to get to sleep, and you know I might have some dreams early." they shook their heads, "We are on a case, we aren't giving you any." I moaned, "Please." "No" I stuck my tongue out at them and stomped back to my seat. "They said no." I nodded and leant back in the chair. "Erghh, I'm bored." I moaned and then smiled. I reached up to my suitcase and got my ipod touch out of the side pocket. I put the ear phones in and turnt the music on. I listened to the slow music and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dream Mode.<p>

**I was walking down the aisle, I could see him. He was standing proudly at the end and I was linked arms with my father. I smiled around at people, this was the happiest day of my life, I was getting married to the love of my life and I was going to be with him for ever. I got to the end and my father kissed my hand and gave it to Neji. **

**He was smiling at me. I stepped forward and looked up at the man. He began to speak and I listened. **

**After we said said our vows and the rings where on our fingers the priest gave his word that the bride could kiss the groom. **

**I stepped forward and then I fell through something and felt a pain in my side. "Arghh." I hissed in pain. I heard the screams and crys of family and friends. **

"**Mayano, are you alright?" Neji called and I hissed in pain again. I felt something warm cover my legs. **

"**No,...I...feel...faint." I then was dragged into darkness and I felt no more.**

* * *

><p>I jolted awake and looked around. I put my hands down to my belly, that's where the pain had been. I looked down at it, there was nothing there, no blood, no marks. We were on the plane still and Naru was asleep. I brought my hand up to my head and rubbed across my forehead and sighed.<p>

"Its just a dream, stupid dream." I muttered.

I lay my head back down on the chair and looked up at the ceiling of the plane.

"So, a bride on her wedding day dies by falling down a hole, she gets upset when she sees happy couples and then kills them by dragging them down a hole. Seems fair enough." I stated and looked at Naru.

He was still fast asleep, he was the one I loved but I still don't think he loves me, he might of confessed but he could have been saying it to add more emphasis to the whole act for the wedding to draw out the ghost.

I shook my head and then sighed looking over at the window cover. I slid it up looking out at the night sky. It was covered in stars it looked amazing. I took out my ipod touch and took a picture of it. I smiled at and kept looking at it, it was a nice view. I chuckled lightly and then ran my hand over the window. "That's one heck of a view." I admitted leaning back into the chair.

A hand came around mine and I looked down at it. Naru had a hold of my hand and I looked up into his eyes. "Naru." I whispered and he just stared at me.

I lay my head next to his and he cuddle me close to him and we both fell back asleep like that.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved this chapter, even if they got together a little to fast aha. Well...<strong>

**I hope you like it any how, and sorry for any confusion with the last chapter, I explained it the best I could in this chapter. Thank you.**

**Read and Review.**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	6. Wedding

**Here we are. Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy.**

**Read and Review.**

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Wedding.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mai." I twitched in my sleep. "Mai." they called again and I slowly opened my eyes, "What, its to early." I muttered turning back over.<p>

Someone scoffed, "Mai, if you don't wake up, I will have to embarrass you by carrying you outside." I chuckled and then sighed, "What ever." he sighed and then I was picked up.

"Hey." I exclaimed but then sighed, "Whatever I'm going back to sleep." I cuddle closer to Naru and his chest and then closed my eyes again. Naru sighed but continued to walk.

"Noll, you didn't wake her then" I heard Luella say. "Nope." Naru stated and I tried not to laugh and I felt Naru walk down steps.

"Luella Davis, is it true your son Oliver Davis is getting married." I heard reporters shout, "Oliver Davis, is this your fiancé?" many asked. "Yes, when are you getting married,"

"Who is this lovely lady." I felt Naru grip tighter to me. I snuggled closer to him as he pushed past reporters. I felt Naru climb into the car and the door slam shut.

"Mai, you can sit up now." I shook my head and stayed where I was. Naru sighed and pulled me closer to him and I snuggled even closer to him.

"Mai." he whispered huskily and it caught me off guard. "Hm." I mumbled and he turnt my head around. "You look cute when you sleep." I blushed and buried my head in his chest. "Lin, my house then we go to the clients home" I didn't hear Lin's reply but the car started and we set off.

I yawned as the car stopped. I slid of Naru's lap and onto the seat next to him. "Wow," I exclaimed as I looked out the window. "Its beautiful." I opened the door and stepped out the car.

"Mai." a pinked haired woman called. "Madoka." I squealed and she ran at me.

"How are you, are you excited." I grinned at her and nodded. She grabbed me by the wrist, "Me you and Luella have to go dress shopping, sorry Noll, I'm taking your assistant." she called over my shoulder as she dragged me towards another car.

* * *

><p>Naru POV.<p>

I watched her get out the car. She was going to be my wife soon, I had only realized my love for her. I smiled slightly as I opened my door and stepped out.

"Sorry, Noll, I'm taking your assistant." I watched Madoka drag Mai away and I sighed shaking my head and following Lin inside.

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

After the eventful dress shopping and the wedding shopping, I had finally be let free from Luella and Madoka. I was sat outside in the garden, looking out at the snow that way laying. I smiled softly and watched the snow fall slowly and lay on the ground.

I was sat on swing seat on the porch of there garden, with a hot tea in my hands and a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I sipped at the tea one of the maids had gotten me and I then set it back on the table.

I lay down on the seat and wrapped the covers around me falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Dream World.<p>

**The boy appeared in front of me. He was the same one from the other day, they same one from that time before. "Who are you?" I asked and he shook his head and pushed me into a dream. **

**I was walking down the aisle again, but I was a different person. I got to the end and my father kissed my hand. I had a huge grin on my face, I stepped forward and some thing grabbed my leg. **

**Some thing tugged on my leg and then I fell. "Sakura." Yuki called. I hit something hard and pain surged through my body. "Yuki...I hurt...everywhere...my belly... it hurts..." I saw some rope get passed down as most of the screams and shouted continued. "Sakura, honey, we are on our way." I sighed, "Honey...I can't...I feel faint...I'm going...I." I feel into darkness as the pain increased. **

End of Dream.

* * *

><p>I jumped up and fell flat on my face. Pain surged through me and I looked down at my belly, there was a huge cut and it was bleeding. I grabbed the blanket and held it to my belly as I ran inside. "Hello? Anyone." I called as I ran to the kitchen.<p>

"Ah, Mai-san, what happened." the maid exclaimed, "No time to explain, I need to get to hospital before I...faint." I stopped myself from being sick. She nodded and ran for the phone. I walked over to sink and grabbed a tea towel, I soaked it in water and then placed it on the cut. "Ah," I hissed in pain and then sighed. "The ambulance is here." the maid said walking over to me.

"Thank you, can you call Oliver please and tell him, then call Luella. Thank you." she nodded and we walked to the door. She helped me into the ambulance and the medics took over. They pealed away the cloth and then began to disinfect and clean the cut. I hissed in pain the whole time as they took me to the hospital.

I was laying in a bed, tired and feeling sick when there was a knock at the door. "Miss Mai Taniyama, we have guest here for you, shall I send them in." I sat up a bit and winced, "Sure." he nodded and shut the door. I looked down at my hands and sighed. I looked up as the door opened.

"Mai." they exclaimed running over to me, "What happened?" Bou-san asked.

"I had a dream, and I think what happened in it, happened to me." Naru sighed, "As expected." I glared at him and then looked at the others, "I have seen a bride fall down a hole and died, she was cut like I was and bleed to death...it was...it was...horrible." I sobbed and someone hugged me. "Its okay Mai,." Bou-san said rubbing my back.

"You just rest up and recover here while we research and investigate." Bou-san said. I nodded and leant back in the bed, "The doctor said you would be out tomorrow, get some rest." Ayako whispered and I nodded closing my eyes.

I heard the door open and closed and someone kissed my forehead. "I love you Naru." I whispered and there was a chuckled. "I love you too Mai, get some rest and I will see you later." I opened my eyes to smile at him before I closed them again to fall into a dreamless dream.

There was still a pain in my stomach when they released me from the hospital. Naru won't leave me alone, he is staying by my side, making sure I'm alright. Which is un-Naru like. I was sitting at a desk with Naru talking to the client.

"**So you want to get married, but you are also using it to bring out the ghost."** Naru nodded getting annoyed, I could tell. Even if the client spoke in English I understood perfectly after passing my English exams and A-levels. I sighed, **"Yeah, its the easiest way to drag out the ghost."** I replied in English.

I had told them about what I thought and they all agreed. **"Okay, when do you want the wedding?"** the man asked.

"**Tomorrow."** Naru replied and I nodded. **"Okay, I will get every thing ready for you then, can you please write your names here and then you can get back to your work."** I nodded as he handed me a piece of paper. I wrote my full name down blushing when I wrote my middle name. _Mai Hanna Taniyama._ I handed the piece of paper to Naru and he wrote his down.

"**Thank you."** we stood and him and Naru shook hands. I nodded and me and Naru left the client. We walked outside and saw Lin waiting with a excited Madoka. "Mai, its time to go shopping." I quickly hid behind Naru. "Don't let me go." I whispered and he chuckled. "Madoka, I think my fiancée needs some rest don't you, she has just come out of the hospital."

Madoka sighed and I came out from behind Naru, "Maybe next time." I said with and smile and she nodded. "Lets get back with everyone and discuss tomorrow." Naru stated and I nodded. We all got in the car, Lin and Madoka in the front with me and Naru in the back. I put on my seat belt and sighed.

_I'm getting married tomorrow to the man I have loved for years and he has only been back what 2 weeks nearly_. I sighed again and then looked up out the window.

_What would my parents think, would they like Naru?_ I thought. I twiddled with my thumbs. _Would they agree with my choice, would they have agreed with my job, what would it have been like with my parents here, would any of this happened?_ I thought.

I itched my arm quickly then returned my hand to my other hand. I watched the streets go by and the shops then the cars and people. I saw a couple holding hands, they must have been 14 or 15, they looked so happy. That was never me, I was always with my friends, Keiko and Mirchru where always there for me after I left my old sensei house. I tore my hand away from my hand and then placed them on my knee's.

We turnt into Naru house and drove up the drive way. When Lin had parked I took a deep breath and opened the door. I stepped outside into the cool air but the heat hit me. I smiled and then walked up towards the doors, a maid was standing outside, the one that helped me.

"Oh, Miss Mai, I hope your alright." I smiled at her, "I'm fine, it was just a small cut." she nodded and lead me inside. "Mr and Mrs Takigawa are upstairs in their bedroom, the same with Miss Hara and Mr Brown, Mr Yasuhara is in the library with Lady Luella and Sir Martin."

I nodded, "Me and Mai are going upstairs," Naru said from behind me. The maid nodded and turnt the other way. "We are?" I questioned and he smirked as we began to walk up the stairs. "Where are we going?" I asked, "You'll see." was all he said as we walked down the hall. I smiled at the back of his head as we turnt a corner. Naru stopped and I stopped, "In here." I nodded and then he opened the door.

"Your bedroom." I said slyly and he nodded. I stepped inside and looked around, it was very Naru like. I turnt around, "This is so like you,." I stated and he chuckled. I made my way over to his bed and sat down. "Ne Naru I-" he cut me off with his lips as he kissed me. He pushed me back against the bed and he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away and I smiled up at him. He brushed a bit of hair out of my face, "You have defiantly gotten a lot more beautiful, since I last saw you." I laughed, "What yesterday." he rolled his eyes and I chuckled earning another kiss. He pulled away when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and stood up.

"Come in." I sat up, wincing and then looked at the door. Yasuhara poked his head around the door, "Luella said she wants to see Mai, and Martin wants to see you." Naru nodded and helped me up. "I better go and see your mum." he nodded and we parted ways down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Here is a finished chapter 6.<strong>

**Hope you like.**

**Read and Review.**

**Peace out-**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	7. Who Is Naru?

**Hey, I'm back. Its been, a while. **

**I'm in year ten now, Yay. More coursework though :(**

**Its been a busy few weeks so sorry it took long to update but i hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**Here it is, Chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Who Is Naru?<p>

* * *

><p>I was sat at a vanity, Luella was doing my hair. Today was the day, I was getting married to Naru.<p>

I was so nervous, I was shaking all inside. "Mai." Ayako called from behind me. She was in a nice red dress. "Ayako" I whispered and she smiled, "You look beautiful Mai." I smiled, "I haven't seen yet."she chuckled.

"Masako and John are just outside." I nodded, "Can you send Bou-san in please." she nodded and left me. Luella finished my hair and turnt me around in my chair.

"Mai, you look wonderful." I smiled and she grinned. I looked down at the dress, it was a simple dress with a few sparkles but I didn't want much. "You wanted me," Bou-san said as he entered.

"Mai" he stuttered and I smiled, "Luella could you give us a minute." she nodded and left me and Bou-san. "Mai, you look amazing." I smiled, "Bou-san, I have something to ask you." he laughed, "Go ahead." I cleared my throat.

"Bou-san, you have always felt like a big-brother or a father to me, I would love it if you could give me away." he stared at me then a tear filled his left eye. "Oh Mai." I hugged him and he laughed, "I would gladly give you away." I smiled at him and laughed, "We better get going before Naru gets to nervous" he joked.

"Naru nervous?" I questioned and he nodded. I smiled softly. "All these years Mai, you finally get what you wanted, you love him so much, I can see it." I looked down, "I know." he lifted my head up, "Head up Mai, this is your big day." I laughed and he joined me.

"Time to go." Luella called through the door. I smiled and then followed him out the door. He linked arms with me as we made it to the top of the aisle. I took a deep breath and then we began to walk down the aisle. Everyone was sat down and they were all looking at me.

Naru was at the end staring at me, with a small smile playing on his lips. I had a soft smile on my lips and I was trying not to laugh. We came closer and closer to Naru when I could fell a cold air playing on the back of my neck. I shook off the feeling as I got to the end of the aisle, I knew where the ghost was and where I was going to fall.

"Naru, behind and below me." I whispered and he nodded, "We are gathered here today to.." the priest droned on as I felt the cold air disappear. "Its gone" I whispered. Naru looked down at me. "Now if we could have the rings." Martin passed the rings to us.

"Do you Mr Oliver Andrew John Davis take Miss Mai Hanna Taniyama to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and health, and till death do you part?" the priest asked. Naru looked down at me.

"I Do."

I smiled, "Do you Miss Mai Hanna Taniyama take Mr Oliver Andrew John Davis to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and health, and till death do you part?" he asked me, I looked at Naru.

"I Do."

The priest let out a breath. "I gladly call you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Naru stepped forward. I felt a gust of cold air hit the back of my neck and I felt the ground underneath me break. "Naru." I whispered before I fell down the hole.

"Mai." he shouted and I heard Monks incantations. "Mai." Naru shouted again. "Naru, I've...hit...my head...it hurts." I felt weak.

"Naru..." I trailed off. "Mai, we are coming down, stay awake." he shouted. I saw the rope be lowered down. "Monk, is finished." Ayako shouted and began her incantations. Naru dropped down next to me. "Mai, Mai, speak to me." I smiled softly.

"Naru...I...can't hold on...my head...hurts." he brushed some of my hair out of my face. "Mai stay awake." he stated. I lifted my hand to his face. "Naru...I." I let my eyes slip shut and I began to watch darkness evolve around me.

* * *

><p><em>A Day Later...<em>

* * *

><p><em>beep beep...beep beep...beep beep...beep beep.<em>

That noise just kept repeating it self. It was getting annoying, just repeated.

_Beep beep...beep beep...beep beep...beep beep._

I tired to shut it out but I didn't work, I tried to move but I couldn't.

I tired to open my eyes slowly. They opened very slowly, things were blurry and it was all white. _Is this what heaven looks like?_ I thought.

Things became more into view, I was in a hospital. I looked around the white room, there where people I didn't recognise that where sat around. "Mai." Ayako exclaimed.

"I'll get the nurse." she said leaving. _I know who they are now, Ayako, Monk, Masako, Lin, Madoka, John and who is that._ I looked at the dark haired man next to me, "Mrs Mai Davis." I stared at the nurse, "My name is Mai Taniyama, not Davis." she looked at Ayako.

"I'm just going to run some tests is that alright." I nodded and she began her test. Once she had done, she turnt to Ayako, "Can I speak with everyone outside." Ayako nodded and began to wake everyone up.

"Mai." they all exclaimed and I smiled. The dark haired man looked at me,. "Who are you?" I asked sweetly smiling at him. He didn't say anything but the nurse stepped in. "Mr, I need to speak with you outside." the man nodded and left me in the room, on my own.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>.

* * *

><p>The gang left Mai inside the room and stepped outside with the nurse. "I'm afraid Mrs Davis has a bit of amnesia. I think it only concerns you Mr Davis, I'm very sorry." she stated and every one looked at Naru. He stood there. "Come on Noll," Madoka said leading him down the hall.<p>

The others stood their, "She needs someone to jog her memory, is there any picture of him that might remind her, objects, drawings?" she asked and Ayako snapped her fingers, "I know." she turnt to Lin, "Can you get the picture Mai drew for Naru, the flower,." Lin nodded and walked down the hall.

"Everyone else should just try to jog her memory with memories, feelings anything else." everyone nodded, "Thank you." Bou-san said then nurse nodded and left them.

* * *

><p><em>Mai POV.<em>

* * *

><p>I watched them all walk back inside. "Hey." the all smiled, "Mai, they said you have amnesia" I cocked my head, "But I remembered everyone." Ayako sighed, "Not quite, that man you asked who he was, you don't remember him." I nodded, "So how do I remember him?" they smiled, "We are to show you things, tell you memory's." I nodded.<p>

"Hey, Mai, do you remember all those time you would make tea for him, then you would wait for a thank you."? I shook my head.

"What about when he saved you that time in the case when the ceiling nearly fell on you." I shook my head again.

Masako stepped forward. "This is a sad horrid memory but it should help, do you remember when you first confessed, when he left for England how you felt, the pain you went through." I thought back, "I think I remember," they all smiled, "Remember the pain you went through for the tree years, how you tried to push him away," John stated and I thought about it.

"Yeah, I think I'm remembering, I tired to forget." they all nodded. "I just can't remember his name." they all sighed and the door opened. "Lin," I smiled and he nodded and handed Ayako a sheet of paper. "Mai, this is what you drew Naru, that's his name Naru, well his nick name," she handed me a sheet of paper.

I looked down at the flower, with Mai Davis wrote underneath it then the words 'I love you'. Everything came running back into my mind.

All the times I made him tea, all the times he made me angry. All the times he saved me and all the pain I felt when he left. All the feelings I had for him everything came flooding back and then his name appeared in front of me.

"Naru." I whispered. "Do you remember?" John asked. I smiled, "I do, I really do. I love Naru, and I married him before." I shuddered at the memory.

"Yes, you fell down the hole when the Ghost appeared." I nodded and looked at Masako, "You know, I have an idea." I smiled deviously and they all smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>Some time later.<em>

* * *

><p>I watched Naru enter the room, I was so ready for this. "Hello" I said and he sat down next to me. "They said you had amnesia, I'm here to help jog your memory." he said softly, I smiled at him, "I want to know who you are, apparently, your very important to me" he smiled at me, "You are very important to me, it took me three years to even figure that out." he muttered and I laughed.<p>

"Well what happened after those three years?" I asked and he looked up at me, "I came back to you, I came back to be with you, I saw you with...him" he growled, which caught me off guard. "Who Nazumi?" I asked and he nodded.

"Oh that pathetic idiot." I growled. "Mai, please remember." he pleaded. I stared at him, "I know," he looked at me then held my hand, "I love you Mai, please remember." I stared at him and than began to giggle. I couldn't hold it in any more.

"Your so cute Naru," I whispered and he looked up at me. "I remember" the door swung open, "Awww, Naru-chan loves Mai." I began to laugh, "Bou-san, don't tease him like that." I looked at Naru, "I remembered ages ago, I had to really see if you loved me." he glared at me but then a smile played on his lips.

He leant up and kissed me. The others 'Aww'ed behind us and I smiled against Naru's lips. "I love you too Naru." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i loved that chapter but i felt sorry for Naru, but he was kinda cute. No CUTEEE!<strong>

**Naru**: _What ever._

**Mai:**_ Naru._

**Me:**_ Haha, Naru was Cute, Naru was Cute._

**Naru:** _*Death Glares*_

**Me:** _*Runs behing Mai* Eek._

**Mai:**_ Naru._

**Naru: **_Mai Tea._

**Me:** _Untill the next chapter...:)_

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	8. Our Next Case

**Yay, next Chapteerrrr.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Our Next Case.<p>

* * *

><p>I was sat in the office sipping at a tea when the door bell went. I placed the tea down on the table and stood. I wandered over to the door, "Hello, and welcome to Shibuya Physic Research how can I help you?" I asked the girls.<p>

"I wanted to speak with your boss." I nodded, "Come and take a seat, I'll get some tea." The two girls wandered in. I smiled at them before going over to Naru's office.

I knocked on the door and poked my head in, "Naru, we have possible clients" he looked up at me.

"I know, tea and get Lin." I muttered shutting the door. I walked over to Lin's office, I knocked twice, "Lin, client." I shut the door and made my way over to the kitchenette.

When I came back in with the tea, Naru was just about to ask the girls their names. Lin was ready to type, I placed the tea on the table and gave the girls both one. "Thank you." they both said. "So, what are your names?" Naru asked.

"I'm Kerunai and this is Reyna, we come from Fuyouno Orphanage, we wanted you to come and investigate our home." I smiled at the girls, "What type of activity have there been?" I asked.

Kerunai smiled, "Well, children have been dyeing horrible deaths lately but we don't know how, all of us always feel cold when we walk around the house and there was some writing on the wall the other day." I sighed, "What did the writing say?" Naru asked.

"It said 'I kill the bad children of this house, just like I used too.' it was in blood." I stared at her, "Anything else?" I asked and she looked down at the girl, and shook her head.

"We would gladly come and investigate your home, can you get us five rooms ready?" I asked and the girl smiled and nodded. I laughed, "Okay can I have the address of your home and we will see you tomorrow at eleven. Is that okay." I directed to the other girl.

"Sure, here." she gave me a bit of paper. "Thank you." she waved her hand about,. "No, thank you." they both bowed and left the office. "Ah sure sweet girls." I whispered.

I put the empty cups of tea and took them out to the kitchenette. I set them down on the side and began to set them in the sink. I placed the last one in the sink and smiled. I looked out the window. I sighed, "And we have our next case." I heard a chuckle behind me.

I turnt around to see Naru leaning against the door frame. "What?" I asked. Naru walked towards me and stood in front of me, "Mai," he whispered as he brushed a bit of hair out of my face. "Hm." I whispered and he leant down to my face, "I want some tea." he whispered and I blushed turning around. "After I get a kiss." he continued and spun me round.

I collided with his lips, we melted together and he pinned me to the side. I moaned as his hand trailed down the side of my body, he pulled me to him. "First, lets go home." his whisper husky. I smiled and then pulled away, "I'll get my coat."

* * *

><p><strong>Wowwww. Its getting Hot ;) I'm sorry it was a short Chapter. It was much needed. <strong>

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW.**

**PLEASEEEE!**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	9. A Dream Became Reality

**Back agaiiin, miss me? Course ya did.**

**Straight on with the story, i don't want to babble on aha.**

**Here is Chapter 9.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: A Dream Became Reality.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt so tired and looked so tired when I was walking around the orphanage with John, taking the temperatures.<p>

"Didn't get much sleep?" John asked and I glared at him. "No," I muttered, he chuckled.

I placed the thermometer on the side and then waited for it to show me the temperature.

"John, don't you think time has gone fast since Naru returned, I mean, I can remember the pain I went through and the things I tried to do to cover up the pain, now I'm married to the man that caused me that pain." he laughed and shook his head, "Well, destiny does change." I nodded and turnt to the thermometer.

"23.4" I said and then picked the thermometer up. John wrote it down and then followed me out the room and into the last one. "Hows the wedding planing going?" I asked and John smiled, "Great, Masako has still got to pick the maids of honour and the other brides maids." I stared at him.

"Maids of honour" I questioned and he nodded, "Masako said." I nodded and then smiled, "Who's your best man?" I asked and he shook his head, "Men?" I stared at him, "Men" he smiled, "I'm having two best men" my mouth formed an 'o' shape and then I turnt back around to the thermometer.

"19.6, its very low in here" I stated and he nodded. "Lets get back." I nodded and then we both left the room. We stood outside base and we could hear shouting.

"Jeez, don't they ever shut up." I huffed opening the door. "Back then." Masako stated and then smiled.

"Yeah, don't they ever shut up?" I whispered to her and she laughed. "Ow" Bou-san exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. "Jeez guys, stop arguing, we are on a case save it." the both looked at me. "Yes, I mean you." I stated standing and going to sit by the monitors.

I slumped in the chair and looked at the monitors, something caught me eye and I leant forward taping in one of the camera numbers and bringing it up on a big screen, "Lin, look at this." I said pointing to the screen. Lin moved over and looked at it.

"Noll." he said and Naru got up and came over, I turnt back to the screen. I watched the air getting more unclear in that room. "Lin, Bou-san, go down and check on it." Lin nodded and he left, I looked up at Naru, "I can sense something wrong, Masako." I called over my shoulder and she came over, "Yes," I smiled at her, "Can you sense anything?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I can sense children, they are crying, they are in pain." I nodded at her, "I can feel it too, Naru, get Bou-san and Lin to get out of there, something else is in there." he nodded and picked up a walkie talkie, "Lin, Bou-san, get out of there." he stated and there was a crackle.

"Woah, now you tell us, its made in here," Bou-san shouted. I stood and ran out the room, "Mai" John called after me as I ran down the hall, I ran down the stairs and into the room. Children's crying filled the room it was horrible, I looked at Lin and Bou-san, "Guys, out now." I shouted as I clutched the door frame.

_**I will kill all the children, just the same way.**_

An eerie voice stated and I felt something brush past my shoulder. It was cold to the touch, I slipped down the side of the frame and held my self up on my hands. "Mai." Bou-san shouted.

"Mai." the others said from behind me. I tried to stay awake and upright but the dream land was calling and when it calls I have to go.

* * *

><p>Dream World.<p>

**I was sat in my bedroom, playing with my dolls when he came in. "Rei, what are you doing?" Tatsuki asked. **

**I smiled up at the brown haired man, "I'm playing with my dolls, do you want to play?" I asked and he nodded and came and sat down with me. **

"**Tatsuki, why is everyone upset lately?" I asked and he sighed, "Because, bad things have been happening, but a girl our age shouldn't worry about it, how old are you going to be?" he asked. **

**I grinned, "7" his mouth formed a 'o'. **

"**Wow, a big girl." I giggled and he smiled which showed in his big green eyes, "And you'll die at 7 as well." My smile faded and I became confused. He then grabbed me. **

"**Tatsuki." he glared, "Shut up." he growled and grabbed a rope. I felt him tie it around my wrists then he tied it around my neck. **

"**Tatsuki, what are you doing?" I asked again getting scared. "Shut up." he growled and I nodded slowly. **

**He pulled me up and made me stand on a chair, "Right." he smiled deviously, "Now, I'm going to move the chair, don't scream." I nodded again sheepishly and he laughed, "Good bye." I felt the chair move and I was dangling in mid-air, I couldn't breath and I tried to scream.**

**Soon, seeing Tatsuki face, his deep green eyes and his dark brown wavy hair was the last thing I saw. **

End of dream.

* * *

><p>"Ah." I screamed sitting bolt up. I panted and looked around, I was sat in mine and Naru's room, on my own. I looked down at my hands, "What happened, it was horrible." I sobbed. "Mai." Naru shouted running in. "Naru...it was horrible...how could he do that." I sobbed and he ran over to me, he pulled me into a hug.<p>

I sobbed into his chest and cried my eyes out. "Shush Mai, shush." he muttered and I continued to cry. "Naru, you don't...know...what it...was...like." I sobbed again. He continued to hug me and rub my back while I cried.

"Mai." Ayako whispered I pulled away from Naru and wiped my eyes, "It was horrible, he hung her, he was supposed to be nice but he hung her." Bou-san stepped forward and smiled, "Its okay Mai, you only need to repeat it when you need to." I shook my head, "No, I need to now, other wise, I'll just cry again." they all chuckled and I smiled slightly.

I pulled the covers away from me and crossed my legs and took a deep breath.

"A girl, maybe the age of 7 was sitting in what looked like her own bedroom, her name was Rei, and then a man walked in, he had dark brown wavy hair and green eyes, his name was Tatsuki and he was really close to the girl, a guardian or something." I smiled over at John and Masako as they entered with Yasuhara and Lin who got tapping away.

"I was watching from the little girl's point of view, I felt the pain of getting hung, she couldn't scream or breath, it was horrible. He was supposed to be there for her, he was supposed to be nice to her...I...I", I put my head in my hands and began to shake my head, "I can't believe it." I growled.

"Okay I want everyone back I base, Yasuhara I want you to-",

"AHHHHH" I looked towards the door, from where the scream had echoed from, everyone jumped up and ran towards the scream. We ran into a room, "Oh my god." I stuttered out and fell to the ground. "Everyone out, Lin, get everyone out. Mai." Naru said.

I just looked ahead of me, I just stared at the feet of the small boy. "Mai." Ayako called but I continued to look ahead of me. I felt someone touch me and I flinched away. "Why." I whispered.

"Why." I repeated before I felt someone pick me up. I buried my head in their chest and squeezed my eyes shut hard. _**The same way, always, the same way.**_ The voice said again and I spun round and fell out of their arms.

"Mai." everyone shouted and I shook my head. "The same way, always, the same way, why, leave them alone." I muttered. "Mai." Naru said softly and I looked up at him, "It was the ghost, he did it, he said it has to be the same way, always the same way." Naru sighed and brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"The police are on their way, the children are in one room, is there anything else I can do?" the owner asked, we all looked up at him. "No." Naru stated and he nodded. "Masako and Ayako, I want you to walk around and see if you can sense anything, John and Bou-san accompany them,Yasuhara I want you to contact Madoka and spend the rest of the case with her researching, Lin, we are going back to base." Everyone nodded. Naru helped me up and I brushed of my clothes.

"Ne Naru, I had a dream just like that and then it happened, what does that mean?" I whispered and he looked down at me and nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"We will talk about it when we get back to base." he stated and I nodded and we walked back to base.

I flopped down on the sofa in the base and sighed, "Lin, check all the camera's for anything, check to one in the boys room as well" I looked over at Lin who nodded and I smiled slightly. I heard a phone begin to ring, it sounded like mine. I stood and began to follow the tune, I walked over to my folder and found it. I pressed the green button and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Mai?" I stood there shocked, "Keiko?" I asked and then listened, I could hear voices in the background and a really loud one. "Mai, Mai, where are you? We haven't seen you in ages." I chuckled and then sighed, "I've been busy, and I kinda am now, can't you phone me later?" I asked. "No, no can do," I rolled my eyes, "Why?" I asked.

"Because, we just went to your house and its completely trashed, someone's broken in." I nearly dropped the phone. "What," I shouted.

"Yeah, your door was open, all your furniture was everywhere, things ripped up, everything." I shook my head and clenched my fist.

"Keiko, you better not be messing with me" I tried not to growl. "I'm not Mai, and there was a message written on the wall." I hit the table with my hand and then walked out the door without looking at Naru and Lin. "What did it say?" I asked. "Wait, hey, Mirchru, Nazumi, what did the message say?" she asked, a growled at one of the names mentioned as I walked out into the garden of the orphanage.

I heard the murmurs of them, "It said ' I'm only here to help, recognise me and you'll see.' I don't understand what it means, what does it mean?" Keiko asked. I looked out across the garden, "I wouldn't know," I sat down on the bench.

"I really wouldn't know," Keiko laughed, "Why don't you get Kazuaya to check it out." I sighed, none of them knew I was married to Naru yet, would should I tell them, its none of their business, "I don't know, its not really a ghost case, Naru got other cases, this isn't anything, its just a burglar, you still have the spare key, do you mind clearing it all up for me, I really don't want Naru knowing" she sighed and I felt the phone crackle and the sound of movement and shouting.

"Mai." he called through the phone, "Don't speak to me, put Keiko back on the phone." I half growled, "Please Mai, just listen, it was my cousin I kissed, its their form of greeting apparently." I growled, "I swear to god Nazumi, if you don't hand the phone back to Keiko this minute I will-"

"Mai, please just listen, please, I love you." I sighed, "Goodbye." I flipped the phone down hard and hit my palm on the bench arm. "Erghh." I stood and began to pace. _What was happening, I mean, I get broken into, everything is trashed, a message written on the wall, with the case and everything._ I moaned and hit my forehead hard.

"Ow, that was a little to hard." I muttered to myself. "Are you okay?" I spun round to see a teenager. "Yeah, just things at home." she smiled, "What happened?" I laughed and motioned her to the bench and we both sat down.

"My friend called me, I've been broken into, everything is trashed and ripped according to her so." the girl's smile faltered, "That's horrible." I smiled, "Its okay though, she said she would clean and sort it out for me, I can't do it now, because I'm here." she giggled and I did to.

"What's your name?" she asked and I grinned, "Mai, Taniyama, you?" I asked and she smiled.

"Saeko Kazu" I smiled, "That's a really nice name." she pouted, "Mai's better." we both laughed and I looked over at the girl. She had dark brown hair, like Mirchru and bright blue eye's like Johns.

"Hey, I thought all the kids where in a room." she winked, "I didn't know that, why, what happened?" my smile faltered, "I'm not really the one to tell you, I-".

"Saeko, Saeko." a woman's voice called. "No." the girl muttered and I looked at her. "Its Meguim" I nodded and a plumped lady ran over to us.

"Saeko, Miss Mai, everyone is inside in the main room." I nodded, "Yes..Ermm." she chuckled, "Ms Kaunda." I smiled, "Ms Kaunda, I need some fresh air can you tell my boss I'll be back soon." she nodded as Saeko stood, "Bye Mai." I grinned, "Bye Saeko." I wavered her off and sat on the bench.

"Ah." I looked up at the sky, it must have been about 3 in the afternoon. I sighed and called Keiko.

"Ah, Mai, sorry about that, yeah I don't mind cleaning up, but what about all your pictures?" I sighed and tapped my finger on the arm, "Put them all together in a box, I'll see if I can save any, put anything else you can save into boxes as well." I heard a giggle, "Sure, can I let Nazumi and Mirchru help." I rolled my eyes, "Mirchru, no way in hell for Nazumi, sorry," she laughed and I could imagine her waving her hand about.

I laughed, "Okay, and hey what's so funny." I sighed, "Don't worry, I have to go, thank you Keiko."

I quickly put the phone down and leant back on the bench, "Great, now I have to buy more things with my money." I mumbled and then stretched, "I better go inside before Naru flips." I muttered as I trudged back to the door. I glanced over my shoulder, I shrugged off the uneasy feeling of someone watching me and entered through the back door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Chapter finiii!<strong>

**Peace out-**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	10. FIRE

**HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIYYYYAAAAA!**

**Okay, lets get this done quick.**

**Here is you next chapter. READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: FIRE.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, what do we do now?" Monk asked.<p>

Back at base and everyone was sat around on the sofa's. "I want everyone to get some rest for tonight and then tomorrow we will figure something out." Naru sounded and everyone let out a breath, "Okay," Yasuhara cheered.

I chuckled lightly and stretched up. My phone began to ring again, I grumbled and picked it up as everyone began to stand and head out the door. "Hello?"

"Mai?"

"Keiko?" I left the base and began to head down the hall to mine and Naru's room.

"The writing won't come off, well, we wiped it off and it just appeared again." I stopped dead in my tracks, "What?" I said shocked, "Yeah, it just appeared again, everything thing else is fine just the writing, its creepy."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Just keep everything in the boxes, lock the door and leave it, I'll sort it out when I get back." the was crackling again.

"Keiko?" I asked. "_**I only want to help, I only want to help, can't you recognise me, can't you recognise me?**_" a voice said down the phone.

I pulled it away from my ear and stared at it. "Mai?" I put in back and shivered, "Yeah, I have to go, can you go back tomorrow and check for me please?" I asked and there was chuckle, "Sure, you sure are Mai, you worry too much." I shook my head as I began to continue my walk to our room.

"I know, well, I will see you soon."

"Bye Mai, from me and Mirchru." I smiled, "Bye." I shut the phone down as I got to our room.

I rested my head on the door and my hand lay on the door handle. "Great." I muttered as I twisted the handle round and opened the door. I wandered in and shut the door with my foot.

I placed my phone down on the side and went over to my suitcase. I pulled out my pyjamas and walked over to the bathroom going off at the side of the room.

I slid inside and shut the door behind me, I looked in the mirror before stepping into the shower, I looked bad.

Once I stepped out of the bathroom, clean and a bit more happier, Naru still wasn't there. I rolled my eyes and put the dirty clothes on a pile by my suit case. I slid into the bed and lay facing a the bathroom door. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Dream Land.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I was standing in the corner of the dinning room, I swear I was just in mine and Naru's bedroom. I sighed, "Well, I must be one of those dreams, I better watch." I said to myself and watched the scene evolve. <strong>

"**Happy Birthday to you." Everyone finished the song and I looked at the little boy with a grin on his face, "Thank you." Tatsuki smiled and I growled slightly. **

"**Its time for bed, lets go." He stated and everyone began to leave the table and run to their rooms. Something told me to follow Tatsuki so I did. **

**I followed him down the hall, we passed mine and Naru's room and entered the next. Tatsuki sat down at a desk with a devious smile I wanted to confront him but I was the past, I couldn't. **

"**Fire." someone shouted. I turnt to the door and it was on fire. **

"**What." Tatsuki exclaimed. The fire began to spread around the room and soon Tatsuki was coughing. "No, I can't die yet, I can't die yet." he shouted. **

**There was fire engine sirens in the back ground. I watched him die in the flames, screaming. I let tears fall. Even if he is killing all these people, no one deservers to die. I tried to shake away the image. I then began coughing. **

"**Wait, why am I coughing." I wanted to wake up, I needed to wake up. I felt someone trying to shake me awake and soon I fell the the floor.**

* * *

><p>End of Dream.<p>

* * *

><p>"-ai" "Mai, Mai" I shot up and looked around, everyone was out side, there was screaming, shouting, crying.<p>

Fire engines where here and they were hosing down the orphanage. "Naru." I whispered and he hugged me.

"I saw it, I saw a fire in my dreams, I saw it just know." I stated and he just continued to hug me. I saw Ayako and Bou-san hugging, they were looking at me.

"Mai." they shouted and ran over to me. "Mai, we thought we lost you." they said as they pulled me away from Naru into a hug.

"I'm fine, I feel fine." I said. They pulled me out of the hug. "Mai," they whispered and I chuckled.

"Mai." someone else shouted, I looked up to see Saeko. "Saeko." I shouted and stood up and ran over to her. "Mai, are you alright, I watched them pull you out, I was so worried." I smiled, "I'm fine, nothing wrong, what about you." she rubbed the back of her head, "Just a burn on my arm, its alright." I nodded.

"Saeko, Mai." others shouted. "Kerunai, Reyna are you okay?" I asked and they nodded.

"Everyone fine, just cuts and burns." I nodded and looked over my shoulder as Naru walked over.

It felt like someone had poured cold water over my body and I shivered.

"**Naru, I to think we should get Yasuhara to research the fire." he shook his head and then smiled. "Wait, Gene is that you?" I asked and he smiled. **

"**Wait, Gene, where am I, I was just with the girls then, I'm here." he pointed somewhere.**

**I looked out and I saw what was happening, I was being possessed. **

"**Wait, I'm being possessed, by who." he pointed the other way. I looked at a small girl curled up in a ball. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked running over to her. **

"**Hello?" I asked and she slowly looked up. "Tatsuki, he died, he died and the killings stopped, he killed them, he killed them," I touched her shoulder and I was thrown back. I saw the girl, the scene was on fast forward, I saw her running around then Tatsuki come up behind her and began to strangle her. **

"**No." I shouted. I then saw the little girl again, "Wait, what's your name?" I asked, "I'm Tanaka Kurosawa." I nodded, "Tanaka, I think its time for you to move on, please stop possessing me and move on, you can see your parents or other family members," she stared up at me. **

"**Really." I nodded and she smiled. "Thank you Mai," I stared at her, "Hey, I didn't tell you my name," she laughed, "I didn't need to know." she began to glow yellow and then I jolted. **

"Mai," Masako whispered, "Yeah, its me," I looked at Yasuhara, "Could you search up each of these names." he nodded and I glanced at Naru.

"Tanaka Kurosawa, A girl called Rei and a man called Tatsuki." he nodded, "Naru, can I speak with you?" I asked and he nodded. We both left the others standing there.

"What is it Mai?" he asked softly. I looked down at the ground, "There are two things, one, I need to go home quickly tomorrow and two, I saw him in my dreams." I looked up at him, "Him who?" he asked and I sighed, "I saw Gene." he stared at me, "You did?" he asked.

"Well, when I got possessed, just a second ago, I thought it was you but it was Gene, then I asked him and he just smiled." he nodded, "Why do you need to go home for?" he asked and I smiled, "Er, well, there something I have to do." he looked down at me, "What?" he asked.

"Ermm, just something small." he sighed, "Well, I plan on ending the investigation tomorrow, so we can go there before." I nodded and then looked up at him.

"We?" I questioned and he smirked, "Yes, we." _No, Naru can't know. Ah, what do I do?_ "Yeah." he nodded and I smiled. Masako walked over, "The fire has stopped, now we just have to wait until they say its safe too go back inside." she looked at the building, "Only the east side." I mumbled.

"What?" I looked up at Masako, "Only the east side was on fire, in my dream...its was the same, only one side was on fire. The east side." Naru nodded, "We will finish this case tomorrow, John will exorcise the ghost, Monk and Ayako will stand by and you two will help the ghost of the children past on," I looked at Masako and we both nodded.

"Excuse me," we all looked at the owner who had come over to us "I was wondering if everyone was okay, I was lucky enough to get out my self." I smiled, "We are all fine, just a few cuts and bruises," he chuckled, "Good, Good, I was feeling quite scared myself, something like this has happened to me before."

I smiled, "Oh, its must have brought back bad memories." he nodded. "Tozuki-san, I wanted to let you know, we are wrapping this all up tomorrow, this all should be over tomorrow." Tozuki-san only nodded and I let out a breath.

"This is so troublesome." Bou-san exclaimed. I looked over at him and the others as they made there way over. "Hmm, it is isn't it." I sighed.

It felt like I was missing a very important piece. It was nagging at me, I knew, I knew it but I couldn't put my finger on it. Its like, when you know two pieces of information but you don't know they are connected in any way.

I sighed and then looked up at the building, I couldn't put my finger on it but something was really wrong. Something was telling me that these things happening weren't just coincidence. Something was happening here, and hopefully tomorrow we can get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I updated, I updated. Yeah,<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW. DONT BE A SILENT READER. EVEN IF YOU DONT HAVE AN ACCOUNT YOU CAN STILL REVIEW. **

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	11. Mai In Danger Again

**Blah, Blah, Blah, Im updating every other day or whenever i can so get ready to catch up and read. HEHE. **

**Okay, time for the next chapter which took ages to write, ice had a writers block for a few days, with most of my stories, but know i've got the ideas, they are just rolling of the page :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Mai's in Danger. Again.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

* * *

><p>We sat -in the car- outside my house. I had quickly left the case just to check up.<p>

Naru stopped the car and then I looked up at my house. "Okay, just wait here Naru, I will be a minute." I flashed him a huge grin and scrambled out the car. I shut the door and took a deep breath and walked up to the door. The door swung open.

"Oh, Mai, we glad you came." I ran up the steps.

"Where is it?" I asked. They pointed and I ran in the house. I came to the living room and there clearly on the wall was the writing they had told me about.

_I'm only here to help, recognise me and you'll see. _

I walked over to the wall. "We scrubbed and scrubbed it wouldn't come off." I sighed. "No one is to tell Naru about this, crystal clear. There is nothing wrong, if there was, I would have been in some sort of accident by now." Mirchru giggled. "Yeah." Keiko agreed. "Okay."

I turnt to them. "I will see you to in a few days." they squealed and we hugged. "Bye Mai." I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

"Remember, you promise." they both rolled their eyes this time and we hugged again. "Bye Mai." they called as I run down the steps. "What was that about?" Naru asked. I smiled, "Just a check up, nothing for you to worry about." I flashed him a soft smiled and went to kiss his cheek. He turnt his head around and I caught his lips.

"You have been so distant lately." he whispered and I smiled and looked deep into his eyes. "Well, I could make up for it." he raised an eyebrow and I giggled pulling back into my seat. He shook his head and then started the car and we head back to the case.

* * *

><p>Back at the orphanage.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where do we exorcise anyway?" Bou-san asked as I set tea down next to Naru. I winked at him slyly and head over to the sofa. I looked at him as he sipped at his tea. He looked at me and I smiled deviously. He put his tea down.<p>

"The east side would be more appropriate. All the incidents have happened on that side." I sighed looking down at my hands, those poor kids.

"We start in two hours, I want everyone to get ready, John will being doing the main exorcism, Monk and Ayako you will be on stand by, are there any trees around that are available?" he asked Ayako. She smiled, "Yeah."

"Mai and Masako will be helping the children past on while all this happens. Lin, Yasuhara and I will be watching from the sidelines. Okay?" he asked and we all nodded.

"Go and get ready." Me and Masako both stood and left. "Mai, we don't need to get anything ready," I smiled, "I know, we just need to relax and save energy for the cleanse." she giggled. "I think I'm going to head back to my bedroom," I nodded, we hugged and she head down the other way.

I stood in the hallway when I remembered that our bedroom was near the east side. I sighed. I walked over towards our room, it was burnt on one side.

"Ah, Mai-san, we have moved all yours and Shibuya-sans, clothes and belongings over three rooms." I looked over my shoulder at the owner. "Thank you, which room." he pointed to one and I nodded looking back at him. He was smile softly.

"Its sad isn't it." I said looked down the hall, where it was all burnt. "Yeah, and the children." I nodded and then looked down at my hands, "Its lucky we are here, I mean, it is and isn't, I feel like we have made the spirit more angry being here." he chuckled, "You have." I sighed and then froze.

I spun round and he caught my wrist and clamped his hand over my mouth. I tried to scream and squeal but I couldn't. He hit the back of my head with his hand and I fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Dream.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Where am I?" I asked out loud. "Mai." I looked over my shoulder. "Gene." I breathed and the man before me smiled. <strong>

"**Where am I, what happened, I remember talking to Tozuki-san, when he, oh my." I put my hand over my mouth. **

"**Mai, I need you to astral project, you need to tell Masako you were kidnapped and about Tozuki-san," I nodded and then looked into his eyes, "But Gene I don't know how to?" he smiled.**

"**Think, think about where Naru and the others are, that should help." he began to disappear. "Gene" I called after him. "Great." I sighed, and then took a deep breath. **

"**If I'm going to do this, better use the clue." I closed my eyes and though about Masako, about where her room was. The door. I slowly opened my eyes. I was standing in the hallway if the house. I looked at the door, it was the one Masako was in. I opened it slowly to see Masako sat down at a desk. **

"**Masako" I said. Masako looked up at me. "Mai, what are you doing, your supposed to be resting." **

"**Masako, listen to me, I haven't got much time, I was hit over the head and I have been taken by the ghost, but the ghost is possessing Tozuki-san, tell Naru."**

"**Mai, are you alright, he hasn't hurt you has he?" she asked and I shook my head, "No, not yet anyway, hurry, exorcise the spirit in Tozuki-san and help the children, I have to go." I could feel myself fading. "Mai, wait,"**

"**Hurry Masako." I whispered before feeling my self being woken up.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the house.<p>

* * *

><p>"So your awake" I opened my eyes and looked at Tozuki-san, "All this time?" I asked and he laughed, "Yes, all this time, I killed them, like I did when I was alive, I died in the fire as well, I'm lucky this body, didn't die,." he laughed hard and I shook my hands.<p>

"Oh, your stuck like that, I have your team mates to worry about, they want to exorcise me, I gathered as much, I mean, I once read all about that." I growled lightly and he laughed bending down in front of me.

"Now Now, you stay here, I will be back to finish you off soon." he touched my cheek and I flinched back. "Bah," he stood and left the room out a door, I heard him lock the door and I sighed relaxing a bit. "Now what do I do?" I asked out loud. "Naru, come quickly."

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Naru sighed. Mai was being distant but then earlier, she was back to her normal self. He ran his fingers through his hair as Masako burst through the door. "Hara-san." Naru stated. "Its Mai." she spluttered out, "She astral projected to me, she been taken by the ghost, she says you need to hurry, its-"<p>

"Naru, we are ready." Bou-san exclaimed from behind Masako. He strolled in with the others and Masako looked over at Naru, "You were saying." he stated to Masako, "Yes, Mai-"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting." everyone looked over at Tozuki-san. Masako took small steps away from him and stood close to John. "No, but Hara-san, I believe you were trying to tell me something."

Masako looked over at Naru, "Yes," she walked away from John and over to Naru, she told him to bend down and she whispered in his ear.

"Tozuki-san is possessed by the ghost, Mai told me, he kidnapped her and she is somewhere, but if we-" she stopped when he pulled away.

"Bou-san John, Begin, now," they all looked at Naru who was growling. "Begin." he shouted and they did. "Your too late, your precious friend is dead" Tozuki-san shouted and they all immediately knew what was going on.

"What happening" Ayako looked over at the children that had appeared at the door. "Children, get away." she whispered as she pushed them out the door.

The spirit put up a good fight, they didn't even know the identity, except Naru and Lin. "No." Tozuki-san, shouted as John and Bou-san finished their chants. Tozuki-san dropped to the floor. "He's gone." Masako whispered.

Naru nodded and then went over to the monitors, "Lin, check the monitors, I want to know where Mai is." Masako walked over to Naru, "I think I might know where she is?" Everyone looked at her. "I mean, when she appeared to me, she smelt like a sewer or basement, it was weird." Naru nodded.

"Right, I want everyone on a house search for Mai, I want to know where she is." He ordered and everyone nodded. "Lin, lets go." Lin nodded and Naru followed him.

* * *

><p>With Mai, somewhere in the house.<p>

Mai POV.

* * *

><p>"Erghh, where are they?" I asked myself. Where they really coming? I shook my hands again listening to the rattling of he chains on the wall. I was tired and cold, but also uncomfortable. How long does it take to exercise a ghost?.<p>

I sighed and looked around the darkroom, then I sniffed. "Erghh, I'm gunna be sick." I murmured. I listened to the drips of water and the silence after.

"Mai." someone shouted. "Hello?" I called. "Mai." they shouted again. "Hello?" I shouted. "Mai." It sounded like Bou-san.

"Bou-san, I'm here" I shouted. "Mai, in here?" he shouted from behind the door. "Yeah, in here," I waited and watch the door kicked open.

"Mai." he exclaimed running over to me. "Bou-san." I breathed and he took of the chains. He hugged me tight and I hugged him back.

"Lets go, I'll lift you up." I nodded and he picked me up. I mean, there was nothing wrong, but I was tired and my legs would have probably gone numb. "Its okay Mai." He whispered and I nodded. We ran into an empty base and he set me down on the sofa. I watch him walk over to the camera and the walkie talkies. He picked up one and spoke into it.

"Naru, I've found Mai, we are back in base." there was a reply and Bou-san put it down on the side after. I shivered and Bou-san noticed.

He walked over and pulled a blanket over my shoulders. I let my eyes slide shut and let sleep come. I was tired, cold and back safe, but I wanted my self. So I slept.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW.<strong>

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	12. Your Older Sister Mai

**'Kay, I am back. I want to say thank you for all the reviews. Here is a huge thanks to my reviewers.**

**kekedia**

**cassiopeiaXSTAR**

**Torublossom**

**Foxgrl18**

**mindless-love**

**black-snow31**

**lit whit**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**Dayis**

**twighlightangel61090**

**WolfLover316**

**rose-a-bella**

**THANKS YOU, you Kawaii people**

**One with the Story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Your Older Sister Mai.<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

* * *

><p>Naru and the others ran into base. Naru looked around for Mai and saw her sleep on the sofa.<p>

"She's fine, I've checked her over but I would get Ayako to have a look." Bou-san whispered from his seat on the sofa opposite.

Naru nodded and Ayako went over. Naru stood behind the sofa and stroked her hair then cheek. Please, be alright Mai. Mai began to stir at Naru's touch and soon woke.

* * *

><p>Mai POV.:<p>

* * *

><p>I let my eyes open slowly and I looked around me. Everyone was crowed around me. "Mai." they exclaimed and I smiled. "Hey Guys." I croaked. They all smiled and I smile back.<p>

"Okay, now they we have seen Mai is fine lets get everything away, Ayako, Monk, John and Masako cameras taken down to the van." Naru stated as he walked over to the table. I huffed, 'what's got his boxers in a twist.'. I watched the others mutter but reluctantly go and get some cameras.

Lin said something about helping and left me and Naru in the room. I sighed and sat up. I looked around and saw I was in the base when arms came around me.

"Mai, don't scare me like that again." he said softly but sternly. I smiled and hugged Naru back, I never knew he was so worried. "I'm sorry." I whispered and he chuckled pushing my back out of his arms to look at me at arms length.

"Its okay Mai." I looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "I love you Naru." I whispered and he leant in and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you too Mai." I smiled pushed him a bit to the side. "What are you doing'?" he asked and I smiled.

"Hey, you've been without tea for a few hours, I think, you need some tea." I stated a small smile graced his face which made me blush.

"Okay, Mai tea." I grinned and then saluted. "Yes Sir." I stood and walked over to the door. "Oh and Naru." he raised an eye brow at me. "You might want to sort your self out before you see the others, you have lipstick on your lips." I smirked and left Naru stood there.

* * *

><p>Later that day and after Mai served Naru tea.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you, I don't know what we could of done with out you." the owner said. I smiled, with the spirit exorcised, the owner was no longer possessed. Everyone stood behind him with thankful smiles.<p>

"Its our pleasure." Naru said and bowed along with the owner. I looked over at the children, they where all looking happy, but sad. This case had claimed two victims, It was so sad.

I looked over at Saeko. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She was the only child I had really got along with during the case. She was like a little sister to me.

"Goodbye." I turnt with Naru and they followed out of the doors. I wandered down to the van with Bou-san at my side as Naru and Lin engaged in a last few words with the owner. I touched the door handle and then looked over my shoulder at Saeko. She had a straight face. I turnt and ran towards her, and she pushed past the children. We caught each other in a huge hug.

"Oh Saeko." I whispered. I pulled her out of the hug at arms length. We both had tears in our eyes, "Mai, I'm going to miss you." I lifted my hand to wipe a tear from her face.

"I'm going to miss you too, Saeko, keep your chin up and stay strong." she nodded weakly. I took out my phone and brought up my number.

"Saeko, pass your phone here." she took her phone out of her pocket and gave it to me while she wiped her eyes. I typed in my number and saved it under a different name. I then closed the phone and handed it back to her.

"Text or call me whenever you want, I'll come and see you and talk to you." she smiled and I brought her into a hug a again. She was 16 and I was 19. She was like a little sister to me, her head was just under my chin. I pulled away from her and wiped me cheeks. I looked over my shoulder at everyone.

Naru and the others stood by the van and the children and adults by the house. I smiled at her and then let my hands drop to grasp hers. "Don't you ever forget me Saeko, and I won't ever forget you, I will see you soon. Goodbye."

"I won't Mai." I let my hands slip from hers and I turnt and walked over towards Naru and the others. Tears filled my eyes and I tried to get them to disappear.

"I won't forget you Mai." I looked over my shoulder at Saeko who was now standing in front of the orphanage. "I won't" I smiled waved.

"I won't either." I whispered as I turnt and walked towards the others a small smile graced on my face. I had a new friend, or a new sister, the case was finished and it was back to having a normal life. For the time being.

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Saeko watched Mai walked over to the van. A small smile crossed her face. Saeko looked down at her phone and then brought up her contacts. She scrolled through the contacts looking for Mai's name but she couldn't find it.<p>

She stopped when she got to a name. Tears filled Saeko eyes as she read what it said. She felt happy, more than happy, amazing.

Saeko smiled and wiped her tears agreeing with it. Saeko closed her phone down and waved to the van as it drove off.

Mai was waving at her smiling and Saeko was smiling back. Her mind drifting back to the words her number was name under. It said.

Your Older Sister Mai.

* * *

><p><strong>KAWAIII.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Peace Out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	13. Happy Birthday

**Yay,next chapter is up, aint you happy. Its my mums best friends birthday today. **

**Happy Birthday Lisa(L) So this chapter is dedicated to her.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: HAPPY BIRTHDAY.<p>

* * *

><p>2 months later.<p>

"Can I help?" he asked her. The girl only nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I was wondering how much these were?" she asked pointing to the flowers. "Oh, yes, they are 200 ryo." she smiled. "Can I have two bunches please." the man nodded and began to prepare them.

She was in an amazing mood. She was going to see her best friends today, she had only found out they were both pregnant. They gave the poor girl a heart attack. But the brunette girl knew her best mates would become pregnant before her.

The man placed the flowers on the counter in front of the girl, snapping her out of her trance. "400 ryo please." the man said. She handed the money to him and swiftly picked up the flowers. "Thank you, come again." he called after her as she turnt around left.

She stepped out into the cool breeze but then became hot. It was one of them hot spring days that gets to. Even in her skirt and tank top the girl was still boiling. The girl had called for a taxi before paying for the flowers it was there waiting.

"Where to ma'am." the man asked. He must have been at least 30, was bald and had a huge moustache. "Oh, round the corner and up two roads, I forgot the name of the road." she said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly while blushing. The man gave her a toothy grin and waved his hand.

"No problem, get kids your age like it all the time." she nodded and got in. 'What did he mean, kids my age, I was nineteen, going on twenty today.' She sighed and the car started and she head off in the direction of one of he friends house. Her mind went back over the last two months.

'We haven't received any cases in a while and Naru getting annoyed.' she chuckled at that and then looked ahead of her. They were heading down the long road she would've had to walk down. "Your second road on your right." she called and then man gave her a nod through the rear view mirror.

She opened her purse and got out the money before and then closed it and chucked it in her bag next to her. The rest of the drive was quite down the long road until he turnt down the right road. "Here is just fine." she muttered when he stopped outside the house. "Here, keep the change." she said handing the money and jumping out the car with her bag and the flowers.

"Cheers love." he called before she closed the door. She gave a nodded and ran between the cars and up to the doors. She knocked quickly and waited. She didn't even see the door open when two arms grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Mai, Mai, your here, oh, Mai, how are you, you okay, how was the last case, we haven't seen your for like months. Happy Birthday" Mai only chuckled at her best friend as she released her.

Today was her birthday but it didn't feel like it, she hadn't seen any of the others at all today and she was starting to get the feeling that they all had forgotten. "Keiko I'm fine, happy as can be, and me, your the one knocked up and thank you, but it doesn't feel like it." she stated.

Naru had given her that English saying about being pregnant and it made Mai laugh.

Keiko chuckled and pulled her into the house. "Oh Mai, Mirchru, Mai here." Mai only grinned and pushed a bunch of flowers in Keiko hands. "Here, congrats Keiko." Keiko squealed and the smiled, "Here yo go Mai, from me and the little one." Mai grinned and then hugged her best friend.

Mirchru then deicide to walk in right at that moment with a card in her left hand and a present in the right. "Mai, how are you? Happy Birthday." she greeted calmly and handed me the present. Out of Keiko and Mirchru, Mirchru was the more calm, mellow and mature when Keiko was hyper active, loud and just plain funny.

Mai grinned and took the card and present out of her hands with a grateful smile, "I'm good and how are you and your baby? and thank you" she asked and Mirchru rolled her eyes but gave a small smile with her hand on her belly. "Perfect."

Mai grinned and then became excited. "So, when and who?" Mai asked. Mirchru chuckled. "Lets get in to the living room and we will explain." Mai only nodded and trudged after the girls, after taking her shoes off.

~\/~

"Really, oh Mai." I laughed. "Your stories are more interesting than mine." I stated. They both laughed and I sighed. My phone began to ring and I picked it up glancing at the number first. "Hello?" I asked. "Mai, we have a case." I sighed and then smiled, "Sure, I'll be over soon." Keiko and Mirchru smiled, "Okay, Bye Mai, love you." I smiled, it was so sweet when Naru told me he loved me, it was like it wasn't even him. "Love you too Naru." I said sweetly before closing the phone down and stretching.

"I have to go." I said and they both pouted. "Hey, Naru's the one who's got the case, I am his assistant." Keiko giggled, "And know his wife." we all giggled as we stood. I said my goodbyes quickly, put my shoes and and ran out the door.

"Bye Guys, call me." I shouted over my shoulder with my phone in my hand and my purse. "Bye Mai, Happy Birthday" they called and I smiled as I continued to run towards the office. I had received a card of my old sensei with 500 hundred ryo in it. I wanted to return it but it the card it said that she didn't want the money back, my old sensei knew me so well. As I sped passed people I thought about when I had just told them I was married to Naru.

~\/~

_Flash back._

"_So Mai, how is your love life?" Keiko asked after finishing her story on her first month of pregnancy. _

_My breathing hitched because i thought of Naru and they both smirked. "Come on Mai, don't leave us hanging?" _

_I smiled and then I held out my hand. I turnt my head as I blushed and heard screams. "Mai, when did you get married, when, when?" Keiko chanted as she grasped my hand. I felt my arm jerk and I looked at them as they gazed at the ring. _

"_When?" they both asked as they looked at me. I smiled slightly, but sadly. "4 months ago/" I muttered and their jaws dropped and I dropped my head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell-" _

"_Mai." they exclaimed and hugged me. I hugged them back hard and then pulled back. "Your not angry at me?" I asked. They both grinned and shook their heads, "Mai, we are happy before we are angry at you." _

_Tears filled me eyes and they both looked shocked. "Thank you." I whispered and they hugged me __again, and we sat like that for a few minuets. _

_Flash back ended. _

~\/~

I ran until I got to the main road and crossed and then jogged towards the office. I slowly walked up the stairs catching my breath and the opened the door.

"I'm here." I called as I walked in and hung my coat. There was silence so I shrugged my shoulders and slowly walked into the kitchenette. I sighed turning on the kettle and then pulled out three mugs. I filled Naru's with his tea, Lin with his coffee and mine with my tea. Earls grey was Naru's favourite, Mine was the honey and lemon and Lin had normal coffee.

I mentally chuckled watched the kettle. 'Had they really forgot it was my birthday?' I thought. I sighed and the kettle whistled, I pour the steaming water in the cups, stirred and then placed them all on the tray. I picked it up and wandered over to the main room, all the lights were out. "Ne Naru-"

"Happy Birthday." I watched them all jump out as someone turnt the lights on. It was decorated, with presents and birthday things. "Happy birthday Mai." Naru whispered and I let tears fill in my eyes. "Oh, Mai don't cry." Bou-san said, "Its not your fault that you don't like surprise parties?" he stated.

I shook my head lightly with a small smile tears still blurring my eyes. "Its just...no one had ever done this for me before." I whispered.

Everyone stared and then rushed to hug me except the normal subjects. "Mai." they all whined and I laughed. I smiled as they all pulled away and Naru took the tray from my hands, "Mai, sit down." he stated and I nodded sitting down.

"Mine first." Yasuhara shouted. Did I mention that everyone was there, Masako and John, Yasuhara, Bou-san and Ayako, Naru, Lin and Madoka and even Naru's parents. "Okay." I exclaimed.

~\/~

Once I had opened all the presents the party was in full swing everyone was talking and laughing and I was speaking to Luella when a hand touched mine and slipped their fingers through mine.

"Mother, I want to speak with Mai." they stated and Luella nodded smiling and then bounding off towards Lin and Madoka. "Naru.." I whispered, he just tugged on my arm and we head over to his office.

Normal POV.

Mai and Naru entered Naru's office. Naru walked round his desk and left Mai standing by his desk.

He opened a draw and pulled out a present. He stood and held it out to Mai as he stood in front of her. Naru gave Mai the smile she loved and she smiled back, "Thank you Naru." she whispered as she opened the box.

Inside was a necklace with Mai's name on it with a Diamond on the dot of the 'I'. Mai gaped at it, "Its...beautiful." she stuttered. "Just like you." Naru whispered and she looked up and him, "I love it, Thank you Naru." he smiled and leant down to kiss Mai.

They kissed for a few minutes, Naru dominating the kiss before they were both breathless. Naru had a sexy smile on his face and he leant done to Mai's ear. "Later." he whispered which sent shivers up her spine. Mai only blushed and nodded and Naru smirked.

"Can you put it on please?" she asked and he nodded. He took it carefully out of the box as my turnt around and lifted her hair. He gently put it on and then kissed the nape of her neck and kissed along the side slowly. Mai only moaned a little which made Naru smirk and he wrapped his arms around her. "Mai." he whispered.

"Hm?" she whispered and she played with the necklace enjoying the moment. "I need tea." Mai only fumed and all that echoed through the SPR office was. "Your a Tea-Addicting Jerk"

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEWS. <strong>

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	14. POWERS

**Sorry, I had two exams I had to write for and I haven't had much time, I have been very tired all the time and it is weighing me down. But, I am giving you this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: POWERS.<p>

* * *

><p>"A client at this time" I grumbled under my breath as I pulled on my shoes.<p>

Naru only chuckled from beside me, he was having fun watching me moan. Its was 4 in the morning and a client had suddenly requested us.

Naru only watch from the sides as he was already up and waiting for me. Naru hadn't told me about this client at all, no details but I didn't care. I was still half asleep.

…...

Once we had pulled up at the SPR office. Lin was waiting along with Bou-san and John. "Good Morning." John greeted and I smirked at a still half asleep Bou-san. I smiled. "Good morning John." I whispered and the stepped closer to Bou-san and got up to his ear.

"Good Morning." I shouted and he flinched back. I fell into a fit of giggles and Naru calmed me down as we walked towards the office was a grumbling Monk, A giddy Ex-Priest and a stoic assistant trailing behind.

Naru opened the office door and inside was two very loud woman Mai already recognised. "Mai." they both shouted and grabbed me. I was flung into two crushing hugs and lost all my breath.

"Mother, Madoka I refrain you from killing my wife." I barely heard Naru say but they released me and I sucked in some sweet air. I straightened my self and smiled at the two women, "Madoka, Luella, how are you both?" I asked and Luella smiled, "Great, and remember call me, Oka-san." I laughed and then blushed.

"We are okay Mai, how are you and Naru, any grandchild for Luella and and Nieces and Nephews for me and Lin." Madoka asked loudly and I blushed and coughed. "Your here for a reason." Naru stated.

I glanced at him, then glanced back but it was gone. I swear I saw and sad face for a second, was it my reaction to Madoka's question?. I shook my head slightly and then smiled, "I'll go get tea," I whispered and then left them as they all sat down.

_'Was Naru upset that I reacted like that?'_ I thought as I set the water filled kettle on the stove.

_'I mean, yeah I want kids but we have only just got married.'_ I leant against the side. '_Did Naru want kids that badly, I always thought he hated- no disliked- most kids.'_ I sighed and looked down at my folded arms.

'_We are defiantly going to have to talk about this.'_ I thought as the kettle began to whistle. I pulled away from the side to get the tea ready.

…...

"Pack for a week or two, Luella and Martin have booked us flights to England tomorrow."

"What if Naru said 'no' to the case, you have to pre-book flights right?" Bou-san asked and I sighed. "I asked Luella the same thing and she said, 'I knew Naru would take it, but if he did, I would force him to' then she laughed, don't you remember?." Bou-san chuckled down the phone at me.

We were taking a case in England. In Portsmouth the be exact, its on the south coast according to Naru. A lady called Dominique Hughes, asked for our help. She thinks her house if haunted, lights flicker all the time, and sometimes go out.

Things move, you know the normal haunting criteria, but there was something else. She told us her house used to be what some might call a 'Labour Home'. Its where woman went to give birth if they didn't have time for the hospital or they wanted a water birth.

Dominique reckons its a old nurse, or helper that is haunting the place. Dominique lives with her uncle who has been acting normal up until Dominique found out she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriends baby. It was sad hearing the lady story so I could wait to meet her.

She is 25 years old, short bobbed blonde hair, green eyes and has a lovely personality according to Luella.

"Okay, let me see if I got this." Bou-san paused, "To be at the airport at 5:30am, pack for a week or two." I smiled, "Yep, bang on the dot." I heard him laugh, "Oh and replay it Ayako please, thank you." and before he could respond I put the phone down with a grin on my face and then sighed.

I had done what I needed to do know I was bored. I had phoned everyone and was now very bored. I bent down to one of my draws and pulled out a book. On the cover was written.

_Paranormal Powers. _

I smiled, my powers had grown but I hadn't needed to use any in the last two cases. I thought about it as I fingered the cover. Maybe I did need to use them, I could have saved my self from falling down the hole on the wedding case, or to save my self from getting kidnapped on the case before, by the owner of the orphanage.

I sighed, why hadn't I. I laid the book out on my desk from where I was reading and then continued. There where 6 stages to my ability. I looked down at them all as they where listed, They where listed, from best till worst.

**Contacting Spirits;** I can contact spirits a lot quicker and easier than Masako.

**Levitating;** I can levitate things and myself to keep me from getting harmed or hurt.

**Cleansing;** Most physic people can cleanse but I do it in a unique way, I shoot balls of lights from my hands -they come out in a red colour- and it cleanses them completely. 'Its hard to shoot a spirit while its moving.' I thought.

**Out of Body Experiences;** I can leave my body when ever I needs to, its like astral projecting but I could be awake when I do it.

**Dreams;** I gets my normal dreams, but they have progressed a lot, and finally...

**Healing;** I can heal my self and other people.

I sighed. I read the stages out one by one in the book and I knew all about them. They all had consequence's funny enough.

Being able to _Contact spirits_ leaves me very weak and vulnerable for 4 hours.

_Levitating_ puts me into sleep mode for two days.

_Cleansing_ is the confusing one, for every ball I shoot I sleep for an hour so I say I shot four balls I would sleep for four hours.

_Out of Body Experiences_ could leave my spirit out of my body for an hour, its very dangerous because one of the other could exorcise me. I freaked when I read that and swore I would never use it but if the time comes for it I would have to. I sighed again and thought back to the last two and their consequences.

_My dreams,_ when ever the person I was being, -or I was in their point of view- was hurt I was hurt in the same way but it was lessened a bit, so say I got stabbed in the back, it would happen to me but not as bad.

It would look more like a small but instead of a gap. But if the person was to die I would wake covered in scratches, blood and bruises. I shivered remembering the time when I woke up like that once, the others were scared shitless and I wasn't far from it either. There also was a tablet I could take to make me sleep to have dreams early, but then I wouldn't be able to dream for three days.

Then finally it was the _Healing_. I could heal myself and anyone else but at my own cost. The wounds would transfer to me but not as bad, but healing to much or healing a really bad cut could kill me. I stopped at the last one, when the others read it, Bou-san immediately banned me from it. He said if it was a true emergency that I was to use that last power.

But then I smiled, 'on the bright side' I thought 'they do have their good points.'

Levitating saves me a lot from getting hurt.

Contacting spirits gets the case over and done with a lot and makes it easier for Masako, she doesn't get ill that much. Then after in Sleep Mode, my body re-heals it self, which is also good.

Cleansing is much better than exorcising, for me and Masako and probably the others.

Out of Body Experiences are a lot of fun and she can speak to a lot of spirits. Help them and understand their pain.

Dreams help the case.

Healing is- "I never knew that." I heard someone said from behind me. I looked up at Naru, his face straight and out flat.

"Oh, I never forgot to mention the consequence's when you asked about my powers and since I never used the at all in the past two case's it kinda slipped my mind." I stuttered rubbing the back on my head sheepishly. Naru only glared, "Still, I would rather know this." he stated and leant back against the wall behind.

I spun round in the chair and faced him, "Sorry if it slipped my mind, I can't remember everything like you do." I countered.

He sighed, "But it wouldn't kill you if you did." I huffed, was he trying to piss me of. "Sorry, I'm so dumb." I growled out and he glared at me.

"You not dumb Mai, far from it," he paused, I smiled at the complement, "You just need to apply the effort." my face fell.

"Apply the effort I think I do that enough," I shouted and he stood. "Calm down/." he stated and I shook my head and stood. He had me pissed of now, I was angry, how dare he.

"How dare you say that I don't put the effort in." I shouted again. "Mai." he growled and I glared. I turnt back around and began to pack my back, I put my phone, I pod and notebook in my bag and slung it over my shoulder, I check for my keys and purse as well before grabbing the book.

"Where are you going?" Naru asked coldly. "Out" was all I said as I walked over towards the door.

"Your working Mai," I looked over my shoulder and glared. "Whatever." was what I said next as I put my coat on and walked out the door. I heard Naru shout my name but I raced down the stairs and then down the main road.

I couldn't believe him, who did he think he was. Saying that, yeah he said I wasn't stupid but then he said I just needed to add the effort, I put a lot of effort in actually.

I would like to see him but the effort in. I ran my fingers through my hairs as I slowed my pace and walked down the road. I was in the mood just to go back to my house, so I did.

Me and Naru had moved into my house together. Lin had their house with Madoka when she came and for Martin and Luella when they visited.

I sighed again as I stopped in front of the stairs to the subway. Home it was then.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, an argument, I wonder how long it will last?<strong>

**REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	15. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Authors note.

About Chapter 15-16

SORRY. I posted one of my old chapters into the sotry and never realised, I would like to apologise for that and will repost the chapter tonight with the new one.

Thanks for those who spotted it and thanks to xSapphirexRosesxFanx for telling me.

I have been so busy with studing for exams I didn't realise my mistake.

I would also like to use this time to thank all; my readers for reading the story and to theose who have reviewed.

Sorry again and I hope you enjoy the res of the story.b

Peace Out: DemonHairedandBlueEyed.


	16. Back To England

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Back To England.<p>

* * *

><p>I heard the door shut, from where I was sat at the table, with my back to the door on the phone to Masako.<p>

"So, after the case, you are coming shopping right?" she asked. I smiled, Masako was so different to how she used to be, but she could have her moments.

"Yeah, it will be nice to get out and go shopping, oh and I got to get something for Keiko and Mirchru, did I tell you, they are both pregnant." I exclaimed, while I doodled on a pit of paper, Masako giggled.

"Wow, I can't wait to be pregnant, if I can." I grinned, "Of course you can Masako, you and John just have to have sex." I said bluntly and heard Masako stutter across the phone. I couldn't help but giggle a bit and she did to.

"Well," she muttered and I laughed. "You know me Masako, straight to the point. I have all my birthday money, I got from my old sensei and you lot, so going shopping would be great." I could hear Naru moping around the house.

I sat facing the wall with him behind me while I spoke to Masako. "Is he in yet?" she asked. I sighed, "Yeah." she sighed, I had told her everything, the whole 'I should make the effort.', she said I could stay with her but that wouldn't solve anything.

"Don't worry Mai, I'm sure he will come round soon." I smiled slightly and lay the pen down on the table, "I know." I replied.

"Okay, I'll see you is it, Tomorrow, at the airport." I grinned, "Yeah, oh and pack summer stuff to wear, it gets a bit hot in April out in England."

"Sure, bye Mai."

"Bye Masako." I pulled the phone away, pressing the red button before sighing and putting the phone down on the table. I sighed and looked down at my little doodle, it was a small flower, but it looked so dodgy.

I crushed it into a ball before standing, tucking the chair in and walking out into the kitchen. Naru, luckily wasn't in the kitchen at the moment, so I just put the rubbish in the bin and then head out into the living.

He wasn't their either, I just shook my head lightly and sat on the sofa and watched TV. The time ticked on and I hadn't seen him, but the more time ticked on the more tired I got and soon enough, I had fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I rolled over onto my side as my eyes began to open, something was in front of me so I shot up from the sofa. I looked around and saw nothing there.<p>

I put my head in my hand and took deep breaths to cool myself down. I had only just woke up so I was just bound to seeing things. I sighed and then looked at the clock. 3:07. I wasn't getting back to sleep, so I got up and began to pack for England.

* * *

><p>Naru was awake, half an hour later, or would you say, twenty three minuets later. I didn't talk to him and he didn't talk to me and I hated it. I really did, but I wasn't going to lose, after what he said yesterday, was horrible.<p>

I sighed and closed my suit case before a beep was heard. I grabbed everything before rushing to the door and outside. Lin, Madoka, Martin and Luella were all waiting. Luella and Madoka in one car and Lin and Martin in the other.

I ran down towards Luella and Madoka before chucking my suitcase in the seat next to me and shutting the door. "Mai, how are you today?" Madoka asked as she turnt round to look over her shoulder.

I smiled, "Fine." she nodded and they watched Naru come out the door, I looked up at him as he locked the house and walk over to Lin and Martins car. And soon, we were off to the airport.

* * *

><p>I stretched as I got out the car and pulled my suitcase with me, I pulled the handle up, grabbed my other bag and then we soon head of towards the airport. I could tell, Luella and Madoka knew something was up, but Lin must of heard the argument yesterday, told Madoka who told Luella.<p>

I could see the glancing between us both. I shook my head slightly and then we entered to airport. I started to looked around for Bou-san and the others when someone grabbed my wrist.

I looked over my shoulder at the person, I hated to see the most. "Mai." I shook my hand out of their grip. "Get out of here." I muttered. "Mai, please." Someone stood in front of me and someone pulled me into a hug.

"You heard her Nazumi." Bou-san growled. I looked up at Ayako who was glaring daggers at the boy while I clung to her. I looked over my shoulder at Masako who was walking towards us holding hands with John. I smiled at them, it was so sweet.

"Let me speak with Mai." he said and I buried my face in Ayako shoulder and whispered, "Please, lets just go." I didn't hear her reply but we turnt around and we began to walk the other way.

I had let go of my suitcase I had hoped someone had grabbed it. Ayako sat me down and then I pulled away, "Mai, are you okay?" Luella asked.

I smiled at her and wiped my eyes, from the little tears that had fallen. Everyone was here, except Yasuhara, where was he. I sighed, "I'm okay." I whispered and she patted my shoulder. "We better get on the plane, all we need to do is wait." I smiled, and waited is what we did.

* * *

><p>Once we were called, I grabbed my bag and head of with Masako, she was asking me lots of questions.<p>

"Had he spoke to you at all this morning."

"Nope."

"Not once."

"Nope."

"Yesterday?"

"Nope,"

"Not even for tea?" I looked at her with an raised eye brow. "No, not even for tea." and her eyes widened. "Mai." she whispered and I rolled my eyes as well walked down the plane aisle to first class.

"I know, I know." I muttered. I smiled at the flight attendant when we got closer to first class. "Hello, are you first class?" she asked.

I grinned and showed her my ticket. She nodded and opened the door and I stepped inside. No one was their, again. I looked over my shoulder at Masako and we picked the set of seats near the back. There was two seats with one opposite.

I quickly sat in the single one while Masako sat in the double one. "So, are you going to speak with him?" she asked and I fake glared at her, "Oh, look at Masako this morning, miss questions." she fake glared, "Jeez, I was only asking." I shook my head with a small smile on my face.

"Mai." I looked up at Ayako, "You okay, you seem a bit." she looked at me, glanced at Naru who was getting his ticket checked and then back at me. I sighed hugely again, "Fine, we can all have a mothers meeting later and I will tell you all about it."

Ayako only nodded and sat down next to Bou-san on the seats next to us, but on the other side of the small aisle. John soon sat down with us, "Hey, John." I greeted and he smiled, "Hey Mai, you okay?" he asked and I saw he glanced at Naru.

I rolled my eyes and then leant back in the chair, "Don't ask." I grumbled as the flight attendant told us we were about to take off and to put seat belts on. I grinned, back to England it was then.

* * *

><p>"Stupid planes." I grumbled as I walked down the stairs of the aeroplane, it was night time in England and it was very cold. "Oh, Jou-chan, don't worry, if your ever scared, come cuddle your brother Bou-nii-san."<p>

"Yeah whatever you dirty old man." I grumbled again and walked ahead with Masako. "You know, your going have to talk to him sometime." she stated.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm not backing down, I mean it Masako." She stared at me, analysing how serious I was being and then nodded. I smiled, I was thankful I had someone like Masako as a friend. "Mai, this way."

I looked up at Luella and me and Masako walked over. "Okay, lets go girls, Ayako, Madoka, this way." she called and then we all head out of the airport with the boys trailing after. "So Mai, what's up with you and Noll?" Madoka asked as we walked over towards the two cars with two men outside, that I vaguely remember from last time.

"Oh." was all I said. Luella looked down at me and the others scooted closer. "Me and Naru had an argument."

"And?" Luella asked as we got to our car. I turnt to them all and then glanced at Naru. "I'll tell you all about it in the car, you'll probably want to slap Naru afterwards." they all looked between them and then back at me.

I was stood their, biting my lip, feeling like a total idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Oh, Oh.<strong>

**What will Madoka and Luella do when they find out?**

**And what did you think of Nazumi surprise appearance?**

**REVIEW?**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	17. Falling Down The Stairs

**Sorry I took ages but here is your sexy Chapter.**

**Thanks for the sexy reviews.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Falling Down The Stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him." I groaned again. "No Mai, I am going to kill him." Madoka seethed.<p>

I sighed, I told them everything, and Madoka was the last person I saw acting like this. "Oh, Madoka, you'll have to wait your turn, I'm first." Ayako pitched in and I groaned even louder.

"Please, could you guys cut it out." they all turnt to me. "Mai, you really need to speak to Noll about this." Luella supplied calmly.

"Yeah, after im done with him." Ayako muttered under her breath and I cleared my throat.

"I know, but I don't want to show him he can always beat me like that, you know what I mean, he can always be better than me, I want to show him how much I have changed and I don't think he had recognised it." the whole time I spoke, I watched all their expressions soften and I felt all giddy inside. "Okay Mai." they all agreed and I nodded.

The car came to a stop and we were outside their house. "Mai, I know with the whole argument, do you want me to put you in a separate room?" Luella asked and I shook my head, "No, it will be fine." she slowly nodded and I grinned.

I opened the door first and climbed out, Ayako behind me then followed by the rest. "By no means, are you aloud to kill Naru." I whispered to her and she rolled her eyes and walked over to the boys car that had pulled up. "I mean it." I called.

I shook my head and took my suitcase of the man. He went to take it back but I smiled, "Its okay, I'll take it." he only nodded and I followed Madoka.

"Mai, please, please, please, let me at him." I looked up at Madoka who was doing the whole, puppy dogs eyes. "Nope." she only sighed and then smiled and took my suitcase off me, "We are going shopping." she exclaimed and my eyes widened.

"No." I half shouted and ran after Luella. "Mai," Madoka called as I kept running. I grinned and ran up next to Luella. "Shopping already, its been, 20 seconds, a new record." I raised an eyebrow at Luella, who shook her head with a small chuckle.

"I'm going to head straight up stairs, its one in the morning." she only nodded and I looked over my shoulder at Madoka who put my suitcase down behind me. "Hey, Madoka, why did you say we are going shopping when its night time?" I asked and she giggled, "I don't know, I was going to steal."

I lent away and she laughed, "Wouldn't that be funny." I faked laughed slowly and grinned and skipped over to Lin. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my suitcase and head up the stairs.

I went up another set and then took a left, along the hall, another left and then finally a right until I was outside Naru's room. I nudged it open and set my suitcase down by the bottom of his bed. I then walked out onto the balcony.

I looked along the long balcony, at the table and chairs and then up at the night sky, it was perfect. Naru wouldn't be back for a while, so I got my time. I head over to my suitcase and took it out onto the balcony.

I lay it down on the floor and got out my big A4 pad of paper and pencil, I was going to start drawing.

* * *

><p>I drew until the sun rose, I never heard Naru come to the room but I didn't bother me, at the moment, he was being really funny and I didn't like it. I was starting to think that he knew something was wrong with the house.<p>

A few months ago with the house trashing and the writing. I still hadn't told him, then with the powers, I had forgot a minor detail about the cost and he flipped. I sighed and then did my last detail.

"That's very good." I jumped and looked up at Martin. "Martin, you scared me." he smiled slightly, "Sorry." I nodded and folded it back up.

"I guess you want to know why me and Naru are like this?" I asked as I stood and walked over to the balcony. "That's putting it simply." I smiled slightly, "I would of thought Luella told you."

"Oh, she did." I glanced at him, "But, I wanted to hear it from you, and I've already heard it from Naru." I nodded and he smiled.

"If you didn't mind, I would like to look at that book of yours, about your powers?" I smiled and nodded and went over to my suitcase that was lay on the floor, I opened it and took out the book and handing to Martin.

"Thank you, breakfast is also ready, and I suspect Naru wants to get ready for the case." I smiled and nodded and he left me. "Okay Mai, lets get this case over and done with and get this sorted with Naru," I said out loud to myself.

I quickly changed out of the clothes I had on yesterday running my fingers through my hair as I opened the door. No one was there, I smiled and walked out closing it quietly behind me.

I wandered down the hall taking the lefts and rights and then came to the top of the stairs, no one there either. I sighed jogged down the stairs and entered to dinning room.

"Mai-chan, your here." I smiled at Madoka who was next to Lin. "Good Morning." everyone muttered their good mornings and I took my seat next to Bou-san. Luella came up to me, "Mai, do you want toast or cereal?" she asked. I shook my head, I knew what both where but I wasn't hungry.

"I'm not hungry."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive." she shook her head and sat down next to Naru. I sighed and looked at Masako, she was looking at me. She mouthed something but I couldn't tell what she said. I think it said, 'Are you okay?' or 'You alright, this morning'.

I never very good at lip reading. I sighed, shrugged my shoulders and she rolled her eyes. I grinned and then looked at everyone else, they had smiled on their faces and they were happy. I smiled softly.

"Hey, Jou-chan, why haven't you got any food?" I grinned at Bou-san, "Not hungry, nope, not at all." Bou-san only nodded slowly and I sighed.

'Today was going to be a long day.'

* * *

><p>We came to a stop down a long road, it was an 2 hour drive away from where Luella and Martin lived but, it wasn't a problem. It was a normal sized house, but apparently it had five bedrooms, 2 bath rooms, a kitchen, a front desk room, and a massive living room.<p>

I opened the door to the car and stepped out, I was looking at the lady stood outside, she was beautiful, she had blonde hair, up in a messy bun with a full fringe, she had no make up on but being naturally pretty it looked lovely. She wore jeans with a blouse and was stood outside her house with a smile.

"Ah, you must be SPR, thank you for coming out here?" I grinned, "Its okay." I said quickly. She smiled at me, "My name is Dominique Hughes, please just call me Dominique," I nodded and then she stepped to the side, "Let me show you around," Naru stepped forward, "It would be appreciated."

I smirked and then followed them inside. In side was just as pretty as her, it was all in creams, and browns and there was a few sofa's, a TV, and with everything you would normally have in a front room, or living room.

"This is the front room, up stairs are the five bedrooms, you will be having one on the top floor, if that's alright?" she asked and Naru nodded. "Okay, there is a bath room on the top floor, and one on the bottom floor, and if you need me, I will be mainly on the second floor in one of the rooms, probably the middle one," she paused and I nodded.

"And down the hall is the kitchen, I was told it would be important." Bou-san and Ayako snickered from behind me, Masako just smiled along with John and I just looked down at the floor.

"Yes." Naru cool reply came. There was no sound, until Ayako spoke up.

"Okay, I want to know where the base is?" Dominique laughed and I looked up. "If you follow me, I will show you to your room." I nodded along with Masako and John and maybe the others and we began to walk up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Done." I sighed and flopped down on one of the sofa's in base, it had lots of plugs, three sofa's and a massive table.<p>

Naru was sat at the table with his black book in hand, while Lin typed in the temperatures I had just recorded. It was a very awkward silence so I rolled over and face the back of the sofa. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Push dear, Push." a woman voice shouted. A huge scream came and the it went silent. I walked down the hall, it was the hall on the top floor and entered our base room. "Its a baby boy." the same woman's voice sounded and then there was a little baby cry. <em>

_The woman sat in the bed choked back tears and held the baby close to her skin as the woman give it to her, it looked like her nurse or midwife. _

"_Timothy James." the woman who had just gave birth whispered. I smiled and then watched the nurse smile, "I'll leave you with your midwife." the woman gestured to the midwife stood there and she nodded. _

_Then I watched the image fade, it faded and then brought up again with the same nurse, she was cradling a baby in her arms when a shadow appeared behind her. The shadow reached forward and hands where seen and pushed the woman down the stairs. _

_The nurse scream rippled and then the nurse glanced up at her pusher. I looked away from the falling woman to look too, I saw, the woman who had just given birth in the last dream. _

"_You wretched nurse, you and your unborn baby can die, plus the one in your arms, die." she shouted and then ran. I reached out towards the nurse and began running down the stairs towards her but she was getting further and further away. "No" I shouted. I stopped and clung onto the stairs. I felt the dream world shake and-_

"_Bou-san, lets go." I looked behind me and then I looked up at Ayako and Bou-san, they where at the bottom of the stairs walking up towards me. The dream from two seconds ago flashed across my eyes and then I saw it happen, I saw Ayako get pushed by the ghost and fall down the stairs. _

_I began to shake my head with my eyes closed and then when I reopened them again, I was no longer asleep._

* * *

><p>I shot up and looked around. "Mai?" I looked at Masako and then cringed. "Ayako, where is she?" I asked quickly. "Walking up the stairs." Lin supplied from the monitors.<p>

My heart skipped and beat and I bolted from my seat. Everyone in base called my name as I raced down the hall. I saw the stairs come into view and I ran even faster. I got to the top of the stairs.

"Ayako" I shouted and Ayako looked up at me. "Mai why-"

"Move." I shouted as I watched the ghost appear. Ayako whipped round just to see the spirit and then it pushed her.

"Bou-san." I shouted and he grabbed her arm and they both fell. "NOOO" I shouted and I watched the both fall down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN<strong>

**What do you think?, Good enough Chapter?**

**READ and REVIEW**

**Peace Out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	18. Right Choices

**SORRY. I feel asleep. **

**I'M SORRY about any confusion, I uploaded the wrong chapter to the wrong story but here at the two chapters and the newest one. **

**Thanks for all my readers, and here is chapter 17.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Right Choices.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of the seat and had my head in my hands.<p>

"Its all my fault." I whispered again and a hand came down on my head. "Mai, it isn't you fault." Masako whispered.

I looked up at her. "It is though, I saw it happen, I saw it in my dreams, only if I could have woken up faster." I put my head back in my hands and let a few tears fall.

Naru and Lin where with the doctors, John was getting drinks while I sat with Masako and waited. Madoka, Martin and Luella where going to come down as quick as possible. "Naru, Lin." Masako whispered but I refused to lift my head up.

It was all my fault that Ayako and Bou-san had fallen, only if I had woken up sooner. "Bou-san is fine and so is Ayako and her baby." I slowly looked up at Lin, "She was pregnant." he nodded and then looked to Naru but I looked down at my hands.

'What had I done.', I watched my hands begin to shake a bit, it was all my fault. "We are aloud in if we want to." Naru stated and I heard Masako seat creak, "Mai, you coming?" she asked and I stood, "Yeah, I'll be back in a minute, just give me a second." I whispered and took off the other way.

I had my arms wrapped around me and I was walking quickly down the hall away from everyone and everything. What if Ayako did die or did get seriously hurt from falling down the stairs. I cringed and walked outside.

I stood by the entrance my hair whipping my face. We where at the QA hospital and we had been there for nearly 2 hours. I shuddered and then moved my hand from around me to brush the hair out of my face.

A sigh graced my lips as I looked up into the sky, it was getting greyer and it looked like it was going to rain. 'So called hot weather'. I thought bitterly and then sighed.

"Mai," I looked up at John. "Yes John?" I asked and he smiled, "Come on, Ayako and Bou-san want to speak with you." I nodded sheepishly and then followed him back into the hospital.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>When we got outside Ayako's and Bou-san's shared room, I mentally cringed at what state they would be in but held it in. John opened the door for me and then I stepped in slowly.<p>

"Mai." Ayako exclaimed and I smiled sheepishly. "Hey Ayako, how are you?" I asked and she smiled, "Great, and if you already know, I'm pregnant," I stood there.

"So you didn't lose it?" I asked. Ayako chuckled and I smiled. "No silly, I didn't" I smiled and walked around to see Bou-san asleep.

"As expected." I muttered and everyone let out a small chuckle. I glanced around the room to see Naru and Lin wasn't there. I sighed and turnt back to Ayako with a smile. "So?" I asked. "When you being released?" I asked.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>A day later, Ayako was released along with Bou-san and we were all back at Martin and Luella's, no one knew the source of the spirit yet, if it was a spirit. I sighed from my seat on the balcony, it has been two, three days since I had spoken to Naru and I was getting sad, and I mean sad. 'Was his pride that high?' I thought.<p>

I looked across the garden, it was beautiful. I let a tear fall when I knew this wasn't going to get any better. I wiped the tear and stood and walked over to the balcony edged, I crossed my arms and leant against the railing.

'Was marrying Naru straight away the right decision? Was coming back to SPR the right decision? Was being here the right decision?' I thought. All these questions were running through my head and they where plaguing my thoughts.

I let my head fall down onto my arms and I let the tears fall. What was I doing? I looked up and wiped my eyes, I stared out across the garden, I needed some time alone. I stood up and walked back into the room, I walked over to my bag and pulled out my boots, jeans, jumper and coat and got changed.

After changing I walked back out to the balcony and looked for an exit, if I just strolled down stairs and out the door the others would notice, so I decided on a escape plan. I knew that we were only a floor up and there was a sturdy pipe.

I smiled, I was always the best at climbing rope in school and know was the time to use it. I gripped onto the pole and slipped down with ease.

I got into a crouch and looked around before I ran across the garden and out the garden gate. I looked around the courtyard before darting across and out the gate to go explore England.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>I was smiling to myself as I sat in a café with a cup of tea. It was nice exploring, it was the best fun in a while and it took my mind of things. I sipped at my tea and looked down at the table.<p>

I knew everyone would have noticed I was gone by now but they didn't need to worry, I remembered to write a quick note before I left saying I had gone to clear my mind. I sat in the café with my back to the window and I was looking around the café, it had a few people sat around, but not many.

The door chimed and I took my last sip of my tea. "Mai." I looked up at the blue eyes that where staring down at me.

"Naru." I stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Was she right? Was it the right decision?<strong>

**Review**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	19. That's Why I Call You Naru

**Back with the next chapter. I'm kinda getting into the habit of doing it every two to three days which gives me enough time to write the next chapter. Even though I have five stories running at the same time. Oh God.**

**Anyway, thanks for all my reviews. On with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: That's Why I Call You Naru.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mai, what are you doing here?" he asked. He sat down opposite me and I sighed and looked into my empty cup. "Clearing my head." I muttered.<p>

I didn't look up but I could tell he was giving me the silent treatment. "Can I get you a drink, and a re fill for you miss?" A waitress asked splitting the silence in half. Knowing her she will probably google eyeing Naru, but at the moment I wasn't bothered.

"Yes, please, and so will my wife." Naru stated which shocked me. "Yes..sure." the waitress stammered and I heard the clicking of her shoes as the stormed away. "Mai, why do you need to clear your head?" he asked.

I looked up at him, he was staring at me, his blue pools of eyes filled with, anger, sadness, confusion and concern, which was...different for Naru.

"I...I don't know, after these three days, I haven't been able to do everything right, with not telling you about the house and my powers and Ayako and Bou-san falling down the stairs and how did you find me?" I rambled on quickly, getting quicker and quicker with every word.

"Mai, I watched you leave and you know- wait, what about the house?" he asked. My eyes widened and my huge mistake and he raised an eyebrow, I had so dropped my self in it.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"So its that ghost." he nodded and I looked down, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I mumbled. I looked up to see Naru stand, he came round the side of the booth next to me and made me move over.<p>

"Mai, its been hard not to be around you, but I've been so angry with everything, I didn't want to hurt you," I stared up at him as he sipped his tea. 'Was this really Naru talking?' I thought.

He only had these moments when he really meant every word. I leant my head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Naru for not telling you, I love you Naru." I murmured.

I knew Naru was smirking, "I love you to Mai." he whispered back.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>When we both got back, it was near evening. Today was all about getting Ayako and Bou-san some rest. Me and Naru walked in holding hands and the maids bowed towards us. "Where is my mother?" Naru asked one of the maids.<p>

"In the kitchen." she supplied and he nodded and we went the way of the kitchen. "Ah, Mai, are you okay, you all had us worried sick." I smiled and slipped my hand out of Naru's, "Yes, I'm fine, everything is sorted now." I stated and she nodded, glanced at Naru then back at me.

I grinned, "So, what's for dinner?" I asked. Luella's face lit up and she began to explain the three course meal they where having for the celebration of Ayako's and Bou-san's baby.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dream Land.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I stood in a field. "Wait, I swear I was with Naru and Luella in the kitchen just now." I murmured to my self. <em>

"_-kun, -kun, wait up, me, nee-sama and nee-sama, want to play with -san and you too" a girls voice came. I spun round to see 5 children running towards me, three being triplets, all with raven hair that hit their lower backs, just above their bums. _

_All of them had brown eyes as well, and had huge smiled on their faces. There was a blond haired boy with dark eyes running next to one of the triplets with a sweet smile on his face, and on the other side of the three triplets stood a red hair girl with soft brown eyes which where a lot lighter than the triplets. _

"_Of course you three can, we are all cousins." the boy shouted and they all ran off. "Wait," I shouted, "Who are you, and why are you in my dreams?". _

_None of them looked back, but who was I kidding, they wouldn't this was all just a dream. I watched them all run away, their hairs bouncing with every step they took as they ran. I smiled slightly, wouldn't they make wonderful kids._

* * *

><p><em>End of Dream.<em>

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p>Warmness wrapped around my body and I snuggled a lot closer to it. I could feel his breath on my head as we cuddled each other in bed. "Mai." he whispered and I cuddled even closer, it was never often he was like this and I wanted to make the most of it.<p>

"Hmm." I whispered sleepily. "Its time to get up, the case needs us." I grumbled and opened my eyes to looked up at him. "Fine, you win." I muttered and he smirked and placed a light, but passionate kiss on my lips.

I smiled when he pulled away and he got out of bed. With in that second I pulled all the covers around me and smiled. "Night." I exclaimed while getting all warm and cosy. Naru sighed and then I felt the bed go down.

Naru crawled on top of me and I looked up at him. "And what would you want?" I asked innocently and he smirked, "For my wife to get out of bed, gets some sexy clothes on and get to work." I gasped and he smirked again.

"Oliver Davis." I muttered and he leant down to give me a kiss, it was a very good kiss. "Naru, what do you do to me." I mutter as I pull myself out of the bed. "Nothing, just my looks." I raised and eyebrow.

"And you wondered why I call you Naru." I joked and left to use the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow.<strong>

**How was it? **

**I just wanted to get them back together and I thought that was the perfect moment? **

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	20. Pregnancy Conections

**Okay, I want to say thanks for the reviews and here are your answers from the last chapter. **

**Reviews.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- **I know, Naru a stalker?. A very rare comment for Naru, but we have to have a nice Naru sometimes. Maybe a vision, Maybe not, but they don't always need to be nightmares, and I wanted people to start guessing. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, we have ages until the finish and the start of the Sequel, Yes, im doing a sequel. :)

**TwilightSakura834- **You will have to wait and see, you never now aha. Good Guess. Thanks for the review and I hope you like the rest of the story. 

**Twighlightangel61090- **Thanks for your review, I can't have all Mai's dreams being bad now can I?

**Now that is over, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Pregnancy Conections.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm happy to see you both are okay." I smiled, we were back at the case house and Dominique was waiting. It was good to be back and I felt a lot better.<p>

"Yeah, we are fine." she nodded and smiled, "This way." I nodded and we followed her.

"This is what happened when you left." I stared up at the words painted across the wall. It had red words painted all over it, in blood or in paint. But it smelt like blood, but no one had died.

I shuddered at the idea and read the writing.

_Three. Three babies waiting to die. Wanting to die. _

'Wanting to die?' I thought.

I took a step closer and the picture of the children flashed in my mind.

"No." I mumbled.

'Was it them, was they the children that where going to die', I thought. I reached up to touch the writing and images flashed in my mind.

Ayako, Masako, John, Bou-san, Dominique, they all flashed up again. All their faces just appeared in my mind, just like that.

I pulled my hand away like it shocked me and rubbed my wrist. My hand felt tingly and hot and it hurt in the tips of my fingers where I had touched the writing.

I glanced at the others to see they hadn't noticed and were inspecting it as well. I sighed and looked back at the writing,

'Why had I seen them for?' I thought.

I pondered on the idea for a minute and nothing came up so I shook my head and looked at Dominique. "Dominique, was the nurse falling down the stairs the only death?" I asked and she stared at me. "What death, I never knew about a death." My eyes widened.

"Oh, my bad, I forgot." she stared at me before looking at the others. "I have to leave now, I have to meet my uncle, here is the spare key if you need to get in, you can use everything." I nodded as she handed me the key and smiled. "Goodbye." she called and I waved back.

I looked down at the key and then held it out to Naru. I stared at the writing again before touching it again. I watched the images flash up again and I watched the order. Ayako and Bou-san, then Masako and John and then Dominique. I then memorised and extra details with the pictures used and then made a mental note not to tell Naru.

Yet.

I memorised the order and then pulled my hand back.

"Okay, I want all the camera tapes and then new ones put in and then I want to begin exorcisms." everyone nodded and we began to walk up the stairs. 'How where Ayako and the nurse's deaths connected.' I thought and then sighed, 'Today was going to be a long day.'

* * *

><p>"<em>No one ever deserves to die, not one that always gave life." I looked up. We were stood in a garden by the looks of it, there was a pond near the back in the left hand corner and flowers everywhere. In the right hand corner was a group of people wearing black. <em>

_I walked over towards them, there, a whole was in the ground with a small stone with a name carved into it. A coffin was in the whole. "Miss Jade James, a midwife and nurse, she served a very good purpose, help bring life into the world, we hope God will give her the protection need and that she is in a happy place. If you want to put things with the coffin, then please do." _

_I watched the priest go and they began throwing flowers and things on top of the coffin. _

"_I am sorry, for the lose of your baby." a woman's voice said over my shoulder. _

_I saw the woman that pushed the nurse down the stairs and another blonde haired woman. "Its okay, I am just reliving the happy moments I spent with her and thanking the nurse for bring her into my life." the blonde woman smiled, patted her shoulder before leaving with everyone else back into the labour ward. _

_The woman who pushed the nurse down the stairs walked over to the coffin and looked down with disgusted. _

"_You vile person, I hope you rot in hell," she spat down on the grave and then walked away. I stood next to the stone to read what was written. _

"_Jade James, Faithful and Loving Person. A loving family person and a faithful nurse. Plus, Amelia James, the baby which was inside Jade's belly." I smiled and then looked up to see the five children again, "Wait." I shouted and they didn't stop. _

_I watched them run off again, I stood in the garden to think about it. 'Ayako pregnant and so was the nurse and they were both pushed down the stairs, they...' My eyes widened and I looked down at my hands, I had to wake up._

* * *

><p>My eyes opened and I stared up at the celling. The swirls made me sick and I half gagged.<p>

I glanced at Naru next to me. He was also asleep on the sofa with his book in hand. I slowly moved out of his grasp, pulled the blanket from behind the sofa over him and went and sat next to Lin. "Lin." I whispered but looked straight ahead at the monitors watching where the others was.

If I was right, Masako was next and she must have been pregnant, if this all connected, the ghost, the nurse is only attacking people that are pregnant and I needed to stop that.

My eyes flickered past every screen until I saw John and Masako down stairs in the kitchen and Ayako and Bou-san on the second floor.

They or people only get pushed down the stairs leading up to the the third floor and down to the second floor, so the stairs down the hall. None of them was near it and it was okay. But if the order of the pictures was right, Masako and John where next.

"Yes Mai-san." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to see he had not moved either but was still taping away on the keyboard. "I think I know how to solve the case, but first, you need to get down to the first floor and escort Masako up the stairs," he turnt to stare at me.

"I'll explain when we have everyone, but first, please, bring her up." I pleaded and he nodded and left me on my own in the room. It didn't want Masako baby hurt, heck, Ayako's nearly died, but if I could make sure Masako's came out unharmed then I would be really happy.

I watched Lin go down the stairs and get Masako and began speaking to her. I smiled and stood from my seat on went over to the window. I looked out the window and watched the birds and looked down in the garden and the garden in my dream flashed up.

"Wait." I murmured. The pond was in the left hand corner, it was covered with flowers and... "There." I exclaimed and ran out the room. I ran down the hall and came to the top of the stairs. Lin was at the bottom with Masako and the others.

"Mai." they all shouted. I felt a cold spot over my shoulder and then felt the small push, and I watched myself fall down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait...<strong>

**Is Mai pregnant?**

**Naru was Sleeping, SLEEPING?**

**What has the world come to?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out**: _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	21. Another Case, Another Injury

**I was so happy, I am going to update now and then in another few hours. Hows that?**

**Anyway, I want to say thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xSapphirexRosesxFanx-<strong>_ It is all to be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy and thanks for the review._

**Kekedia-** _Thanks for the review. _

**thearistocrat- **_Thanks I try my hardest and its good to know someone appreciates that, I'm glad your hooked on this stories as there is a sequel coming but first there is going to be more cases and chapters. Thanks for the review._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all me reviewer as well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Another Case, Another Injury.<p>

* * *

><p>I groaned and grumbled at the pain in my left arm and my legs. It was like someone was pouring hot coals all over my arm and leg and then constantly hitting it. It stung.<p>

Someone gripped my hand and then began to run their fingers through my hair while kissing my forehead. I smiled slightly and relaxed against the pain, it didn't feel that bad now. They let go of my hand and there was murmured voices in the room.

Something cold and soothing touched my forehead and I sighed quietly in pleasure. A chuckled made me smile slightly and then someone rubbed my cheek. "Mai-chan?" they asked quietly.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking as I adjusted and a red haired miko came into view. "Ayako?" I whispered and the woman sighed in relief. "Mai, you scared us, how does your arm feel?" she asked and I looked over at it.

"Bad, what happened?" I asked. She sighed and sat on the bed by my knee's. "We saw you run out and that's when we all saw the spirit behind you, it pushed you and then disappeared, but Naru appeared and grabbed your arm, swinging you towards him before you fell. He broke your wrist and knee, from the impact of you hitting the stairs, and dislocated your shoulder. I was able to put it back, but you'll be in a lot of pain." I smiled slightly

"It sounds a lot better than it could've of been, if Naru hadn't been there,"Ayako just nodded.

"Where are we and where are the others?" I asked as she helped me sit up a bit. "Everyone is in base, waiting to see you awake and ready to start doing exorcisms." I grinned, "Bring them in, but make sure they don't go shouting, I'm really not in the mood." I whispered and she smiled and smoothed my hair, "Sure Mai, I will be back soon." she mumbled and the swiftly left.

I adjusted into a more comfortable position and then sighed, 'another case, another injury.' I thought with a small chuckled.

The door opened and everyone bounded in, except the usual people. "Jou-chan, are you okay?" Bou-san asked as he sat where Ayako was sat and I smiled, "I feel great, really." I faked, I knew Naru was there and judging by the way Ayako spoke about it, he wasn't happy that he hurt me.

"Aww, Jou-chan gets through-OW, Ayako, I was just making sure she was alright." he exclaimed and I chuckled. "Masako, John" I whispered and they looked at me. "Yes Mai?" Masako asked and I smiled and looked up at them, "There something you need to know and it has a huge part on the case."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naru asked. I sighed, "I was going to when I got Lin to gather everyone, but I then saw the garden and wanted to see it." Naru only glared and I sighed, "Well, I think I know how to solve the case," I paused to see everyone lean it a bit more.

"I want the cleanse the spirit, my self. But, first things first, let me explain." I cleared my throat and looked around at everyone.

"The spirit is the nurse who died, but that was obvious, and the person who killed her was a woman who had given birth to a child here. I have had two dreams while here, one showing the nurses death and the other showing her funeral. She was pregnant and the time and what brought her to become un rested is because Dominique is pregnant, so is Ayako and so is Masako." I paused to looked at Masako distraught face.

"I came to believe this because, she pushes people down the stairs who are pregnant, or will try to attack people who are pregnant. Your probably thinking I should be pregnant to, and I had also thought of that too, but, its only because I knew to much about the nurse death that I was attacked. My guess is we just cleanse her and then she won't bother Dominique again." Everyone stared in shock as I finished my explanation.

"Well Mai." Bou-san stuttered and I grinned sheepishly. "I'm pregnant?" Masako questioned and I grinned, "I would check, but that's what I think." a big smile was brought to her lips and her and John hugged each other. I looked towards Naru and saw his face, he wanted to talk. Now.

"Ayako, I want some rest, could everyone get ready to back me up in my cleansing please?" I asked and they all nodded and left. Naru stood by the door and closed it. "I'm only cleansing the spirit Naru." I stated and sat up a little more.

"What's the consequence?" he asked and I sighed thinking back, "For every pure ball I shoot I sleep for an hour, and this isn't your fault." I stated looking towards my arm when Naru turnt to me. Naru also glanced at it before sighing, "Mai." he whispered and he sat down next to me on the bed.

I made him lay his head on my lap. "I'm going to be fine Naru, your going to be there and so is everyone else, and I heal a lot quicker with my healing powers." Naru only sighed again and I ran my fingers through his hair. He growled deep in his chest and my heart skipped a beat. I did it again, the same noise and it made me smile.

"I'm tired.." I muttered and began to slipped down until I was lying down. Naru climbed into bed next to me and I cuddle close to him. "Mai, I love you." he whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too Naru." I snuggled closer to him and fell into a light nap, only wanting to save energy for the cleansing that was ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>A but OOC, but hey, you have to do it with Naru.<strong>

**What do you think?**

**How will Naru react to her using her powers?**

**What will Ayako and Bou-sans baby look like?**

**What will Masako and John's baby look like?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	22. Bored then Entertained

**BACK, like I said, but it was hardly a few hours. ANYWAY.**

**Thanks for the quick review. **

_**Kekedia.**_

**Many thanks. OWTS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Bored then Entertained.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ayako, help me." I whined and she gave me a snort.<p>

"Your fine, its only a broken wrist and a broken knee, its not that bad." I sighed and looked down at my self. I was sat on the edge of the bed with my knee in wrapping and my wrist in wrapping, I was getting them plastered later. I had my t-shirt in my hand and I had just about gotten my skirt on.

"Fine." she huffed and trotted over to help put my top on. She took off my pyjama top and help put the other on.

"There."

"Thanks." She only nodded and helped my up. I wobbled but got my balance and she handed me a crutch. "You ready?" Bou-san called through the door and Ayako pulled it open. "Good." he said and we began to walk down the hall.

Naru and the others where at breakfast downstairs and Bou-san was helping me get down the stairs. "Here." he lifted me bridal style and carried my down the stairs and then set me softly on my feet at the bottom. I smiled and began to wobble along with my crutch into the dinning room.

"Mai, how are you?" Luella called and rushed over to me. "Fine." I said rubbing the back of my head with a smile and she nodded. "This way." she ushered me over to sit between her and Naru and I sat down. "You hungry, you must be." I looked at the food on the table, it was my favourites, but it made me want to gag.

"No, I'm good." I said generally and leant back against the chair. "Mai, are you sure?" she asked again and I grinned, "Really, I'm fine." she nodded slowly and turnt to Ayako and Bou-san, and began chatting. I let out a breath and looked down at my wrist, always an injury.

"Are you okay?" Naru whispered in my ear, his breath, hot against my ear making my face feel a bit hot. "Yeah, I ache all over." I stuttered. I looked up at him, he slowly nodded, just like Luella and then I turnt to all the others, they where chatting and talking and I was grinning from ear to ear. This was a family breakfast. I thought.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Your back, I was so worried" I smiled, "Ah, don't be, its like this one every case." I stated and she nodded, "Well, nothing happened while you left, I am meeting with my doctor today, I have been being sick every morning and its not good, so I will be seeing you later." we all nodded and she left us once again.<p>

I looked over at the others and then sighed, I had two sets of stairs to walk up, great. I hobbled over towards the stairs after the others and then sighed. "Here." Naru put his arm around my waist and then picked me up bridal style up the stairs.

"Thanks," I mumbled and he just nodded and continued up the stairs. Once we where in base, Naru set me down on the sofa and then went over to the table. "I want, Bou-san and Takigawa-san to take these rooms and do these, and then John and Brown-san to take these and do the ones of this floor, if Mai is correct and it seems to be then you are indeed pregnant and then we don't want you near those stairs with out Lin, or John okay?" Masako nodded and I leant back in the chair, with a knee like this, I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you go." I looked down at the big chunky thing on my leg and the one of my wrist. I sighed and then Naru helped me off the table. "These will have to be kept on for seven weeks or so, then you will have to come back, or if your going back to Japan like you said then I will fill out forms and you can take them back to show them."<p>

Naru nodded and left with the doctor to get the papers while I sat in the chair waiting. My wrist was already itchy and I couldn't itch it. This was going to be a pain.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, now I am officially bored." I muttered and set down the pen. I had tried everything to stay from not being bored. Naru just stared at me and I blushed and looked down. "The exorcisms have just finished, but we might have to do one more." I looked up to see Naru stand and walk over to the monitors. "Okay,"<p>

"What?" I asked and he looked over at me, "Brown-san says that the spirit is still here and that excising those rooms did nothing." I looked down at my hands then my eyes widened. "The stairs and then garden, you need to exercise them. I mean, the stairs is where she died and the garden is where she is buried." Naru just stared at me then nodded.

"Lin, tell Bou-san and Takigawa-san to do an exorcism out side while you and John do the stair well, bring Brown-san in here and we will watch from the cameras." I watched Lin nodded and then he stood. "Okay."

I sighed, this was getting to boring.

I looked up at Naru who walked over to me. He kissed me softly on the head then the lips. It was a nice slow kiss but filled with a lot of passion. "Bored now?" he whispered as he pulled away.

I smirked, "Nope, im entertained," he smirked this time and kissed me again before straightening. He gave me a small smile before walking back over to the table. "I'm going to sleep." I muttered and feel asleep completely forgetting that I wanted to cleanse the ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW.<strong>

**What do you think?**

**Was Mai that ENTERTAINED?**

**Why hasn't the Spirit gone?**

**Why does Mai want to cleanse the Spirit?**

**REVIEW**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	23. Case Closed: Part 1

**Hey, I know a short chappy this time, but hey. I just wanted to get this case over and done with, it was weighing me done, a lot. **

**I would like to say thanks again to my readers and my lovely reviewers.**

_**Kekedia- thanks. **Hope you enjoy the story._

_**thearistocrat- **You'll have to wait, and I've gotten one more idea though, so you might have to wait for Mai. I liked the idea and I know, sometimes when your pregnant you eating food you like becomes disgusting. Its weird. Anyway, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the story. _

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx-** I wrote it, you said it. :) Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the story._

_**Little-bad-angel-** Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the rest of the story. _

**A BIG THANKS TO YOU LOT.**

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Case Closed: Part 1<p>

* * *

><p><em>I watched from a far, they where wonderful. Well mannered and nice, did argue but they where kids and they where having a laugh. <em>

_I watched the triplets run around while they all played stuck in the mud. I heard it was an game from England. Naru had mentioned it once, he was telling me a story about him and Gene and that was the game mentioned. It then occurred to me that I hadn't seen Gene in a while. _

_I looked around and then smiled when I say said man walk over. "Now, don't rush to see me." I stated and watched the girls and boy giggle, scream and shout as they played. "Ha Ha, How are you?" he asked as he sat down next to me and watched the children, "I'm fine, you" I giggled when I saw the boy get bombarded by the girls. _

"_As good as a dead man can be." he joked and I playfully glared at him. "Which one is Ayako's?" I asked. Gene just stared at me and I motioned towards the kids. "Ah, so you figured it out then," I smiled, "What's not to figure out." he smiled and then looked out towards the children. _

"_The red headed girl is Ayako's and Bou-san's, the blonde haired boy is John and Masako." he stated and I nodded and then looked at the triplets. "And they must be Dominique's, it so sweet." I looked out towards them and watched them all stop running and then they ran over towards us._

"_Gene," they shouted. I looked at Gene with a raised eyebrow, "They know you?" I asked and he just smiled like he does and stood and walked over towards them. "Mai, its time to wake up." I smiled at Gene, "I guess so." and that's when he faded and everything went dark._

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Bou-san and Ayako stood outside in the garden in their traditional clothes while Lin and John stood on the stairs, John in his traditional clothes. Naru, Masako and a still sleeping Mai where in the base, Masako and Naru where watching the others.<p>

Naru looked at the cameras and then picked up the mic, "Okay, John, Bou-san start." and with that the exorcisms began.

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to Naru saying something in the mic and then I sat up. "Mai, you awake." I looked at Masako and then at Naru. "Yeah." I whispered and touched my head feeling a slight head ache coming on. "You okay?" I looked up and smiled, "Yeah."<p>

I got up and stood behind Masako, something was wrong, it didn't seem like it was going to work. Well it might work it just needs a push. I watched mist appear in front of John and he increased his chanting. I then remembered, I wanted to cleanse the spirit, she had been hurt enough, if she is hurt more then, they are in trouble.

I looked up at Naru and Masako who had head phones on and where looking at the screen, so I quietly stepped away and head out the base. I glanced behind me and then head down to hall. I watched Lin come into view just to see them both pushed back.

'Shit' I cursed and ran to them. "John, Lin," I shouted and bent to them. "John," he had a cut on he arm and Lin had a cut on his face. But that was all I could see. I then looked up at the spirit.

"Why, why, why me, what did I do?" She screamed. "Nothing, you have done nothing." I shouted back and shot a light blue ball of cleansing at her which missed. I then shot three more, two missed because she moved and one hit her, she began to turn a faint yellow, "I see." she whispered and I gave her a small smile. "Go." and with that I shot another ball at her, she turnt completely yellow and disappeared.

'5'

'5' I thought, '5 hours I am going to sleep for.' I heard Naru running and Bou-san and Ayako shouting up the stairs. I looked at John and Lin and the summoned my healing powers. I watched Johns cut and Lin cut disappear and then I looked down on my arm to see it appear I felt a pain at the back of my head and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I looked at Lin and John to see they where alright and with that, I fell into my power sleep, hoping, I wasn't going to get shouted at when I woke.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, what did you think?<strong>

**Will she get shouted at?**

**What will Naru say?**

**What happens next?**

**Until the next chapter.**

**REVIEW**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	24. Case Closed: Part 2

**Ah...i am back. Miss me? Course you did. ;)**

**Anyway, I was reading back over chapters when I realized a big mistake. In the last Chapter I said Mai ran over to John and Lin when she has her bad knee. But, it looks like now one noticed but hey, I thought I would correct myself. Anyway, here are the review replies. **

**thearistocrat- **_well, you have to wait and see, but, you might be surprised. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. _

**Kekedia-** _thanks for the review._

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx-** _No actually but thanks for the review._

**Little-bad-Angel-** _Thanks, but you might be half surprised, well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming, they make me write more. :D**

**Anyway be aware of a bit of OOC, but other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Case Closed: Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>5 hours later...<p>

* * *

><p>"Its now?" someone asked in a soft voice which could make me smile. "Yeah," came a cool reply which, I very much knew. That voice, also makes me smile, but not just smile, grin. Yes, I would grin.<p>

"Noll, she will wake, don't worry," the same soft voice said again before a chair squeaked and a door opened and shut. A warm, big hand gripped mine, a small smile brought to my lips. "Mai," he whispered softly which made my heart skip a beat, like when ever he spoke.

My heart, would skip a beat.

I heard the chair squeak and then felt him hovering over me, he kissed my forehead and then leant down to my lips, he whispered, "Mai, I know your awake." I inwardly cursed but still couldn't be any happier. It was nice. I slowly opened my eyes, to see Naru looking down on me, a smile graced my face.

"Hello Mr Oliver Davis, now what can I do for you?" I asked sarcastically and he just stared at me. "Tea?" he asked and I just huffed with a smile still on my face, "The first thing you ask when I wake is-" he cut me off with his lips and I melted into the kiss.

"Tea?" I finished and he smirked. "Mai, you really are an idiot." he then said seriously, but his eyes were laced with worry, and I smiled, "I told you he consequences before," I stated and he slowly nodded, kissed my forehead then slid of the bed.

"Mai, why did you do it, you gave me...a heart attack." he said uncomfortably. I smiled, "I needed to, I have my powers for a reason, and the reason, is to protect you lot." he nodded but, you could see he was unconvinced, but, so was I.

"So anything happen while I was sleeping and where are we?" I asked. He nodded, "Masako and Ayako went to the pharmacist to get a pregnancy test to see if the where truly pregnant, and you where right, they are, and we are at my house." I grinned, "Yes, I knew I was right, oh and," I paused to glance around and then gave him a little gesturing motion to move forward and whispered in his ear. "I know what they look like, I mean, I had a dream, well a vision, but they are so Kawaii," Naru pulled back and gave me an eye roll.

I laughed with a smile on my face and then looked to the door, then looked at Naru and gestured to the door using my head. Naru smirked and stood and walked round silently to the door. He opened it quickly and everyone came tumbling in look stupid, embarrassed or didn't know what happened.

"Noll," Madoka stuttered and I stifled a laugh while Naru glared at them. They all cowered the corner and I just burst into laughter. It felt good. It felt good to laugh after such a long time, I had been to occupied with the case I had forgotten how good it was to laugh.

Soon, everyone was laughing, Naru was even chuckling a bit. A bit. But I was nice. Ayako and Bou-san with laughing hard while clutching their sides. Masako was giggling while looking at John who was laughing. Madoka and Luella where on there back holding there belly's laughing, while Naru stood looking at me, I gave him a huge grin.

This was nice, this was family.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>3 hours later and I was showered, full and happy. I was curled up against Naru on the sofa, while he was interested in his black book. Like always, and I gave him the eye roll with a smile. I knew I was watching some program in English, but I wasn't bothered, it was quite funny. It was, what was it called, ah, I'm a Celebrity, get me out of here. It made me shiver with the creepy crawlers but, it was so funny.<p>

My head was on Naru shoulder while he had his arm around my back. I had my legs curled up and he has his legs out straight. The door opened and I glanced up at Luella. "Mai, there is someone at the door for you?" I stared at her with a confused expression, "For me?" I asked and she nodded, "A Dominique Hughes, isn't that your client?" She asked Naru who I looked at who nodded and we both stood.

I followed Luella out, Naru following me and I was still very puzzled at why she was here, and how she new we were here, but I was happy none other then less. I watched a figure come into view at the door, she was looking fairly happy and when she saw me she brightened up even more, "Mai, oh how are you dear, I heard."

I grinned, "I'm great, feel a bit achy but fine, how are you?" I asked and she smiled and bit her lip, "Well, don't scream okay?," I nodded and she clapped her hands, "I'm pregnant," I grinned and then thought, 'I forgot,' and then clapped my hands, "Wow, how long?" I asked and she smiled, "11 weeks, I get my scan next week." I grinned again and then she pulled me into a hug.

I was quite shocked but then I hugged her back. "And, you know what, I'm going to name her, Jane Mai Hughes, because of you," I blushed and looked away, "You don't have to do that," I murmured and I looked back up at her, she was waving her hand like she was dismissing it.

"No, i want to." I slowly nodded and she grinned. "Hey, what's going on here?" I looked behind me at Ayako and Bou-san, who were walking down the stairs holding hands. "Oh, Dominique was just coming to tell us that she was pregnant and that," Ayako eyes widened and she bounded down the stairs and began talking to Dominique.

I gave a small chuckle and step back into a hard chest. I glanced up at Naru who was looking at me. I smiled up at him as he put his arms around my waist and we stood there, watching Luella, Ayako, Dominique talk, while Bou-san, quickly, slipped out.

I sighed, "And, now its back to Japan," I murmured and Naru tightened his hold. "What's so bad about that?" he whispered and I smiled, "Nothing, Japan just seems to far away." and Naru gave a chocked laughed and I nudged him in the ribs, "Good looking Jerk," I muttered with a smile and looked at Naru, who was giving, a small rare smile, that I only saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, What do you think? Was it good?<strong>

**Why was Naru so calm?**

**What happens next?**

**What happens with the new case?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	25. Back to Japan

**SORRY, my internet went and I couldn't upload the next chapter. (Crys,)**

* * *

><p><strong>ANYWAY- REVIEW TIME.<strong>

**Kekedia-** _THANK YOU3_

**thearistocrat-** _Maybe they will raise them together, you don't know. I have it all planned out :) THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.3_

**tinker21- **_Everyone asking if the triplets are Mai's, well, as the author, I can truly say...you will have to read and see. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.3_

**JayEyedWolf- **_THANKS YOU, and the way I got more ideas to make it less dull or dumb and add more Pouts and smiles is by reading others and see how they put it in there stories. Best way, hope that helps. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW3_

**SoulHunt- **_I was like 'Crap, why did I write that, I bet people are going to see,' but hey, its passed now aha. Hope you like this Chapter and well, read and see if they are Mai's or not, _**_GRINS EVILY_**_. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.3_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the Review, they make me smile and keep my writing. I will gladly accept constructive criticism. thearistocrat gave me a really good review with constructive criticism, it helped me a lot on my other story TPR. <strong>

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Back to Japan.<p>

* * *

><p>Today, we were going home. We were going back to Japan. After the small visit from Dominique we all began packing.<p>

I stood out on the balcony looking at the stars with a smile on my face while I squinted to see them. A breeze caught me and the smile faded as it sweep across me giving me un easy feeling but I gave a small helpless laugh and began smiling again. 'Just a breeze' I thought.

"Mai", I heard someone shout. I glanced behind me and then hurried out the room. "Yeah?" I called and Luella appeared at the end of the hall. "They're waiting," I nodded with a smile and she left me. I wandered back in the room and softly touched the bed, taking it in again, for maybe, the last time.

I looked around the room with a smile. I then giggled when I saw all the books lined up neat, 'Naru must of cleaned up' I thought and then I pouted when I saw that photo. I wandered round on his side and looked at the photo on the side.

It was me and him, but I looked bad. He said, I looked good. Which was sweet coming from Naru. I gently touched the frame before I gave out a breath and stood. "Okay," I jogged round the bed, grabbed my suitcase and head off down the hall.

A grin plastered on my face which was hiding how sad I was feeling in side, I was quite sad, but I had always been like that. I always hid my inside feelings with an outside disguise, but, not all the time, only when I was sad. To say the least, I was completely surprised Naru wasn't angry with me using my powers, I mean, he was quite calm.

I slowly walked down the stairs thinking, when I tripped and fell into someone's arms. I looked up at Naru stoic face. "Oops, sorry," I stuttered and he just sighed and just shook his head, I swear I saw a smile, maybe it was just me, "Always the klutz Mai," I poked my tongue out at him and then we both walked towards the door, Naru, finally releasing the hold on me.

"Goodbye Mai," Luella shouted and I glanced behind me to see her stood at the top of the stairs. "Oh, bye, see you soon." I shouted back as I waved with a grin and she waved back as Martin joined her and gave me a small wave and a nod and I did the same and then put my suitcase in the back of the van.

I sighed and then smiled and shut the car boot. "Right, back to Japan," I exclaimed and walked round to get. I slid in next to Naru and quickly put my seat belt on, eager to get back to Japan.

* * *

><p>A Month Later.<br>Tuesday May 23rd...2:30 pm.

* * *

><p>A girl gave out a sigh and stretched her arms above her head while she glanced at her calender, <em>'a DAY'<em> she thought happily while a grin broke out over her face. She looks out across the office and then sighs, there was nothing to do.

She looked at the two piles paper work, half done, half not. She sighed again, but her eyes went wide when she saw the time, it was 2:30. A client was due soon. She quickly stood and hurried to pick up the empty tea cups and rushed into the kitchen. She rushed the wash them and dried her hands quickly when the small bell rang.

She grinned and then slowly walked over while she thought _'Phew, that was quick'. _"Hello, and welcome to Shibuya Ph- Bou-san." the man in question turnt around and pulled the girl into a hug. "Mai-chan," he sang and She laughed. "How are you, where's Ayako?" Mai, the girl asked and he laughed while rubbing his head, "With her parents, she wanted to tell them herself, you know." Mai nodded and then smiled.

"Tea?" she asked and he nodded as he went to sit down. Her eyes went wide when she saw what he was wearing, "Monk, is that..." she giggled, "Is that Ayako shirt?" she asked. Mai held my hand over her mouth and tried to contain the giggles. Bou-san looked down and then his eyes went wide and quickly zipped his jacket up.

"N-No.." he stuttered and Mai burst into laughter. "No, No, wait, what is Ayako wearing if you have hers on?" Mai asked and the same image went through through there minds, it involved, Ayako, screaming, Bou-san shirt, red cheeks and laughter.

Bou-san shivered and then stared at Mai, "Where's Naru?" he asked. "My office is not a café," a cool voice replied from behind him and Mai smiled, "Naru." she cheered and Naru glanced at her.

"Mai, tea,"

"Yes," She nodded and hurried back into kitchen. Naru then looked at Bou-san who glanced behind him to check for Mai, "Could we do this in your office, its about," he nudged his head towards the kitchen. Naru nodded and turnt and went into his office. Bou-san followed. Mai heard what Bou-san said and then sighed, "Well, private or what," She leant against the side while she waited for the kettle, before it whistled and she poured the hot water into three cups.

Two tea's and one coffee. She placed each of them on a tray and took the out, taking the coffee into a office first. "Coffee, Lin," the dark haired man looked up from his laptop and nodded, "Thanks," Mai smiled and then walked out shutting the door silently after her. She then took the tray and knocked on her bosses door.

"Come in." he said through the door and Mai opened it and took in the tea. Handing one to Bou-san and one to Naru, "Anything else?" Mai asked and Naru shook his head, "But, get the work done," she blushed when she realized that he must of saw she hadn't finished the work and quickly left.

Bou-san set his tea down on Naru desk before sighing. "Well, where do I start," he paused.

"Yesterday, I was going to visit Mai at her house, you know, being friendly and that's when I felt a presence inside. For some reason I have only felt it now and it was bugging me. Obviously then I remembered you two would likely be here, I walked down the stairs when the door opened. I went up the stairs again to see no one there so I grabbed the door handle to shut it and it wouldn't shut. So I went inside." he took in a breath.

"Inside the presence was strong and it was actually no where in particular, as far as I'm concerned. I did just have a good look around, and when I went back to the door, I thought I saw a boy stood there. He was around your height, looked fifteen, sixteen, brown hair and brown eyes like Mai's, I didn't recognise him, but before I could do anything, he was gone." Naru sighed, "I knew there was a ghost but I didn't know it was already causing trouble." he half lied.

It had caused trouble a few cases ago. It had trashed Mai's house completely, wrote all on her walls, saying 'I'm only here to help, recognise me and you'll see,' Naru sighed, "Well, Mai doesn't know her house is the case, but, I will tell her tonight and we can investigate tomorrow," Bou-san stared at Naru, "How long have you known?" he asked.

Naru took a sip of his tea before answering, "Since she went for a walk in England about a month ago," Bou-san nodded and then drank the rest of the tea, "Okay, I'll tell the others tonight," Naru nodded and they both stood. Naru followed Bou-san out to see Mai asleep on her desk.

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Nii-sama, Nii-sama, wait for me," a little girls voice shouted. A boy, with brown hair and brown eyes turnt around with a huge smile on his face. "Mai-chan, I'll wait forever," he said and the girl know as Mai bounced forwards towards him. <em>

_The boy bent down to the little her level,"Nii-sama, where's oka-san today?" she asked and the boy smile softly while ruffling her hair, the girl pouted but was still smiling. "Oka-san is working," Mai's smile fell, "Oh, on Nii-sama birthday?" she whispered sadly and the boy lost his smile a second but then put it back up, "But, you have me all to your self," Mai gasped and then smiled._

"_Lets go to the park, wait, lets go for a picnic," she exclaimed spreading her arms out wide. The brother smiled, then picked her up, "Sure," he said and then girl grinned and hugged his neck and buried her head in the crook, "Nii-sama, how old are you today?" she asked and the boy chuckled, "Sixteen," Mai nodded twice before cuddling into his arms. _

"_Your birthday soon Mai-chan," the girl giggled, "Yeah, I am going to be seven," and she held up six fingers, "No, that's six Mai-chan," Mai looked puzzled and then held up another finger, "Is this seven?" she asked and the brother nodded. "Yay," she cheered and the boy chuckled and he began to walk home._

* * *

><p><em>Scene change.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Nii-sama, how are you?" the girl asked quietly, bowing and praying, the same girl as before, but seven years older. She bent down to the grave stone and placed the flowers down. <em>

"_Its been six years today, Oka-san...died yesterday, I'm sure you know, she must be with you, and she is going to be buried here." she said gesturing to the empty space next to the grave. "I...miss you," she sobbed and sat down in front of the stone. _

"_Tou-san gone, your gone, oka-san gone," she sobbed and she put her head on her knee's. "I miss you so much it hurts, I just want to forget, I want to forget the pain," she sobbed harder and curled up into a ball as the rain began to pour. It pitter pattered around her, hitting the floor, hitting the grave stone, hitting her. _

_From the shadows of another grave stone stood a women, the teacher of the poor girl. The woman watched the girl cry as the rain poured, 'She would take her in' the teacher thought and walked over. The girl sobbed harder and harder until a hand came down on her shoulder. She looked up at her teacher who had held un umbrella over the girls head. _

"_Nobuko-sensei," she whispered and the teacher bent down and hugged the small girl, "Come on Mai-chan, lets get you out of the rain," the small girl looked back at the grave and then nodded. Nobuko-sensei helped the girl up and then then girl slumped against her. She looked down on the girl to see her asleep. _

_'She was stressed, tired, upset, I'm not surprised she fainted for exhaustion', she thought and then pull out her phone and phoned for an ambulance. This girl needed medical attention, once that was done, the sensei phone social services, she was going to foster this girl for now. And then the scene faded with ambulance sirens in the background._

* * *

><p>I woke slowly, 'What was that all about?' I wondered and shifted under Naru's arm. I sat up slowly and slipped my legs out of bed and sat on the edge. I looked around the room. 'I swear I was in the office only a second ago,' I shook my head and the put it in my hand 'I have never had a dream like that,' I thought and felt chills all down my spine.<p>

The bed moved a bit and arms came around my waist. "Bad dream?" he asked and I nodded slowly. "Well, I don't know," I whispered and Naru moved to sit next to me.

"There where two," I started, "One was with a six nearly seven year old girl with her brother, it was his sixteen old birthday that day and there Oka-san was missing out because of work and the girl was upset. It was just them two."

I paused to look at Naru, "There next one...was worse. The same girl, but seven years old was bent down in front of her brothers grave stone, and that same day, her mum had died. It was...upsetting, but her teacher came and saved her. Then the girl fainted and the woman phoned and ambulance and then the social services. It was...weird," I whispered and Naru looked at me before saying, "Do you know that names?" he asked and I thought back.

"They where mentioned, but, but...i can't remember them, it hurts to try and remember," I said quietly and Naru pulled me on his lap. "Don't worry Mai, its going to be alright, the others will be here to get rid of the ghost tomorrow, he is the one." I wanted to protest for a reason, but, I only agreed and snuggled closer to him. "Yeah...tomorrow," I mumbled before I fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>I woke feeling a little bit better but last night flashed in my mind. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at the curtains that where bright red. 'The suns out today then,' I thought and pulled the covers closer around me.<p>

Naru was probably already up and at the office ready to bring all the equipment here. I rolled over onto his side of the bed to see a note on the table. I reached over and read it.

I've gone to get the equipment and meet the others at the office, you will probably wake in an hour and be dressed by then time we get back. I hope you okay this morning.

Love Naru.

I stared at the note, 'Naru...asked if I was okay? and he said...love Naru?' I mean, 'I knew he had changed and was so different towards me but still,' I gave out a small smile and then got out of bed.

It was 7:46, and Naru probably left at quarter to six so they would be back in about 15 minutes. I smiled, 'I had better get ready'.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>I was right, fifteen minutes later they where here and I had just made tea. "Mai, how come you didn't tell us," Ayako asked obviously sad. I looked at her, "I thought it wouldn't matter," I whispered and sat down next to Naru.<p>

"Well, it does." she said back and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, this isn't the biggest house but, I have a room at that back you can set base up in and then put camera's where need be but.-"

"I can feel him, he is so sad," Masako whispered as she sat down. I handed her a cup of tea, "Why is he sad?" I asked her and glanced at Naru, who was looking at her as well.

"He thinks his little sister is forgetting, forgetting about him, and he don't want it, he hates it and he is sad," she whispered faintly and John put his arm around her shoulders. "Oh," I whispered and looked at Naru who was looking at me.

I knew what he was thinking, my dreams where right again, like they always where. I heaved a sigh and then smiled and jumped up. "Case time," I exclaimed and everyone groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW!<strong>

**Who is this boy?**

**What with the dreams?**

**How did Mai end up there in bed when she was in the office?**

**Me: **_WAIT...i know that one. A flying pig took her home. I am so silly._

**Naru: **_You are._

**Me: **_Hey, don't make me get Mai on you._

**Naru: **_(Scoff) Mai can't do anything. _

**Me: **_Oh Mai._

_(Mai pops up.)_

**Mai: **_Yes?_

**Me: **_(Grins evilly,) From now on you are to stop serving Naru tea._

**Mai: **_Okay._

_(Mai disappears.)_

**Naru: **_(Mumbles) Stupid Authors._

**Me: **_SHUT IT. Anyway, REVIEW._

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	26. The dying dream

**Well, I'm back... I was to busy with Mock exams to upload so here is the next upload now. **

**REVIEWS.**

**Kekedia-** _THANKS._

**Little-bad-Angel-** _Aww, thanks...and you will have to wait and see...i am not giving anything away. :)_

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx-** _Read and See, and thanks for the review._

**JigokuTenshi834- **_Thanks for the Review, and I hope you enjoy the rest. :) _

**I want to say a huge thanks to you readers and these guys who review and a special thanks to xSapphirexRosesxFanx because she has reviewed on every chapter. She deserves a shout out. **

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx-**** Best reviews so far. **

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: The dying dream.<p>

* * *

><p>"Right, tea," I said as I jumped up and went to go get tea. I filled the kettle up and then placed it on the stove and it began to boil. I heaved a sigh, why was my dream so annoying, I couldn't even remember the little girls name.<p>

But, it seems to familiar. I closed my eyes and breathed in and then when I opened them, and before me, stood the ghost. I gasped and then he reached forward at me and I jumped out the way my arm hitting the kettle and all the hot water scolded my arm.

I screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. "Mai," people shouted and I watched the ghost disappear, a sad smile on his face.

"Mai," Naru called and picked me up. I hissed out in pain as someone touched my arm. "Mai, what happened?" Bou-san asked as the set me down on the sofa. "Ghost...hot water...burn, it hurts," I said in-between breaths.

John gave me a pained look while I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. "Mai," they shouted but it was distant and I knew, dream world wanted me.

Dream.

"_You won't touch her," I spun round to look at the man who said it. He was the ghost, the boy. He looked...angry, annoyed. His tone of voice was different from the other dreams as well, it was weird and for some reason, I hated that tone of voice he was using. _

"_I will, your mother is in debt to us, and the only way for her to pay, is to give us, her little one, and that isn't you," the boy glared, "You won't have her, go away," he shouted and I winced. "No," the man pushed the boy and advanced into the home with followers, two grabbed to boy and held him while he struggled_

"_No, don't touched her your vile...your fucking bastard," the man laughed as he slid open a door, inside lay a girl, asleep. My eyes widened and I could only watch in vain, I couldn't save them,and for one this was a dream, and it was the past. _

"_AH, I have found our prize boys," the man picked the girl up gently, not wanting to wake her up but still found it funny that she hadn't woken yet either. "Hands of her you bastard," the boy shouted once more and one of then men holding him, hit him. _

_The man laughed as he looked down at the girl, "She is cute, she will go well at the brothel." the men all laughed but the boy was seething, "Let my sister go," he shouted and struggled. "Aww, did the big brother want to protect his little sister now?" he teased and then men all laughed. _

_The boy dipped his head forward and his bangs covered his eyes, "Let her go," he seethed and things around the room being to move and rattle. The men looked around and then things began to hit them. The man eyes widened as the boy walked forward, his eyes darker brown and his hair was flying. _

"_Give her to me," the bot growled and shook his head, "Give her to-" he stopped and everything dropped when he felt it pierce his skin. He felt behind him to find a knife embedded in his back. He looked around just to see the police barge in the door right on time but, that was it and he fell forward. _

_He watched the man drop his sister and she landed right in front of him. He reached out to touch her cheek and rubbed his thumb over it. "Sister, remember me always, I love you," but when he said that his sister woke and realized what had happened. _

_She began crying, screaming and shouting for him, but to him they where mere whispers and the last thing he ever heard his sister say. _

_End of Dream._

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Naru stared down at Mai, she was sleeping silently in their bed. But, the troubling thing was who was this ghost and how where they connected to Mai? Who was this ghost.<p>

Naru sighed as he ran closed his eyes. "Its been a while since you sighed," a small voice came from the bed as they sat up and Naru eyes snapped open to look at his wife. "Mai, are you okay?" he asked and she giggled a bit but slowly sat up.

"Yeah,my back hurts, but I've had another dream, this one, was how he died." Naru nodded and looked towards the door. "I'll get everyone, you relax," he ordered and Mai could only give a small laugh and nod as he left to get everyone, this case, was no different then any other.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA?<strong>

**What do you think now?**

**What is the ghost trying to say?**

**What is his name?**

**What will happen? **

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. :)**

**OOHHHH, I want reviews for names as well. **

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	27. Truth and Memories revealed

**SORRY, SORRY SORRY. Exams had me busy. BUT, Christmas holidays are next week so I will be updating very, very often.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, REVIEW TIME.<strong>

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx-** _Maybe, Maybe not. READ this chapter and you will understand aha! Thanks for the Review._

**YunaNeko- **_THANKS._

**kekedia- **_THANKS._

**Little-bad-Angel-**_Your answers are all in here, and Mai has always been the danger magnet, but, the next case is a lot different. Ill tell you that. Tah for the review._

* * *

><p><strong>Now that's done. OWTS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Truth and Memories Revealed.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, we are truly positive that this ghost is a boy," I chuckled at Bou-san and he looked at me, "Hey, I didn't know," he said in his defence. I just nodded and looked at Naru as he stood by my bed.<p>

"Yes, the ghost is a boy, we knew that he has a sister, and Mai has yet to give us a name," my scoffed cut him off and he looked over at me as I crossed my arms. Naru just sighed and continued, "We know that his sister is still alive, for now and that he died protecting her," he looked over at me and then the others.

"I want everyone to do a quick sweep, feel anything, tell me-"

"The ghost, he is in Mai's front room, he so sad," Masako burst out and everyone jumped up and ran out the room. I sat there, I couldn't be asked to get up, but then, Naru would tell me to get back to be anyway, so I waited. "Oh My," I heard Ayako gasp and that's when I got up.

I ran into the front room and gasped as well. Written on the wall was a message, it was written in black luckily, not red. I shuddered. It read, 'Mai, have you really forgotten or do I have to show you again?'.

'What was the ghost on about.'

'I don't recognise him, why do I need to?' I felt someone touch my shoulder and I shook the hand off but, when I looked over my shoulder no one was there. "He is by Mai, he looks so sad, he wants to speak, he-" Masako fainted and John rushed to her side.

Bou-san went to chant when he was pushed back into the wall and Ayako joined him. Lin went to whistle but he was pushed back along with John and Yasuhara leaving me and Naru standing. Naru was about 7 foot steps away from me.

"Naru, don't move." I whispered hoping he would hear me. The hand was back on my shoulder and my whole body chilled. I gulped and closed my eyes. 'What do you want?' I thought and nothing happened, 'Well, that helped.'

"Mai," Naru stated and I opened my eyes. "I'm okay," Naru nodded and a pen began to scratch. We both looked over towards the wall as everyone began to stand. I gulped when the pen dropped. "I disapprove of you two, you two will never be together, I won't let my sister ever go out with a man like you, Oliver." I said out loud.

I looked at Naru, I knew he was Oliver Davis, so it was about him, I read it over again and my eyes widened. I held onto the back of the sofa. "He...is...brother." I got out.

Pictures, memories, his voice. They all began to flash up in my mind. My hand slipped and I fell to the floor. "Mai," Naru shouted and he rushed to me. I held my head in my hand. "I'm fine, I just slipped." I brushed his hand away and pain filled my head. "Ah,"

"Mai, lets get you to the hospital-"

"No, I just...I'm just tired and it hurts." my hand supporting me slipped and I fell straight to the ground, my eyes slipped shut as I did and an arm braced my fall.

* * *

><p>DREAMS.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke, look, its your little sister," The boy that was addressed, Sasuke, smiled. "What have you called her?" he asked as he took her in his arms. His mum looked at him while tapping her lips.<em>

"_Hmm, you choose, your father can't because he is away for work," the boys grinned and looked down at his sister in his arms. She was beautiful, and would grow up to be amazing. She looked so peacefully, and the way she moved was graceful. _

_'Like Dancing' the brother thought. "Mai," he whispered. "Mai, meaning dance," his mother smile as she looked at her children, they looked so adorable. "Okay, Mai Taniyama it is," the boy grinned._

* * *

><p><em>Scene Change.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke, Sasuke, take Mai to the park please," a woman voice called from up stairs, it was filled with so much sadness. "Sure," The boy from the first scene called. He walked over towards the little girl of the age of 5 watching TV. <em>

"_Mai-chan, lets go to the park?" he asked and the girl looked up at him and beamed. "Really Onii-chan?" she asked and the boy nodded. "Yay," Sasuke chuckled and helped her get her shoes on. Sasuke held her hand as the walked to the park which was around the corner from their house._

"_Onii-chan, why has mum been upset for the past week or two?" Mai asked and the boy stiffened as he looked from side to side to see if there where any cars. "You will understand when your a little older, Mai-chan," he said and Mai pouted but then smiled and nodded and skipped ahead of him slowly._

* * *

><p><em>Scene change.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Why," a girl sobbed and a boy just pat her head. "Mai, I told you because your old enough now," the girl just nodded and continued to cry. The boy, from the same scenes before, Sasuke was comforting his now 8 year old sister. <em>

"_Mai," he whispered and the girl stopped sobbing. "Where Oka-san?" she asked and the brother sighed. "She has work, its just us two here, do you want to do something, hmm, play with your dolls?" he asked and Mai nodded slowly and wiped her eyes. _

"_Okay," she mumbled and they went to play dolls._

* * *

><p><em>Scene change to a few hours later.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mai, you look tired, go to sleep." her brother whispered and Mai yawned and nodded and fell asleep in her room. Sasuke sighed and went to sit in the front room. He turnt on the TV as he heard a car pull up outside. 'Its about time Kaa-san came home,' he thought and stood to open the door.<em>

_He opened the door as it knocked and he looked at a man. "Hello, we are here to see you Kaa-san." he stated and Sasuke sighed, "She is not here, she is at work."_

_The man smirked, "Good, boys, hold him." and before the brother knew it, he was being held and pined. "Now, where is your sister?" the man in charged asked. _

_He was bald, had a snake tattooed on the side of his neck. He had green eyes and black hair with blonde highlights. "She is with my Kaa-san," Sasuke stated and the man scoffed, "We know she is here, just tell us." the man growled and got in his face. "No."_

_The man laughed, "Well, we will just find her."_

"_You won't touch her," the boy shouted and the man looked at him with an raised eyebrow,"I will, your mother is in debt to us, and the only way for her to pay, is to give us, her little one, and that isn't you," the boy glared, "You won't have her, go away," he shouted._

"_No," the man pushed the boy into the men holding him and advanced into the home with followers, the two that held Sasuke, held him tighter while he struggled, "No, don't touched her your vile...your fucking bastard," the man laughed as he slid open a door, inside lay the little eight year old sister, asleep._

"_AH, I have found our prize boys," the man picked the girl up, not wanting to wake her up but still found it funny that she hadn't woken yet either. "Hands of her you bastard," Sasuke shouted once more and one of then men holding him, hit him. _

_The man laughed as he looked down at the girl, "She is cute, she will go well at the brothel." the men all laughed but the boy was seething, "Let my sister go," he shouted and struggled. "Aww, did the big brother want to protect his little sister now?" he teased and then men all laughed. _

_Sasuke dipped his head forward and his bangs covered his eyes, "Let her go," he seethed and things around the room being to move and rattle. The men looked around and then things began to hit them. The man eyes widened as Sasuke walked forward, his eyes darker brown and his hair was flying. "Give her to me," the man growled and shook his head, "Give her to-" he stopped and everything dropped when he felt it pierce his skin. _

_He felt behind him to find a knife embedded in his back. He looked around just to see the police barge in the door right on time but, that was it and he fell forward. He watched the man drop his sister and she landed right in front of him. _

_He reached out to touch her cheek and rubbed his thumb over it. "Sister...Mai-chan, remember me always, I love you," but when he said that his sister woke and realized what had happened. She began crying, screaming and shouting for him, but to him they where mere whispers and the last thing he ever heard his sister say. _

_She watched his eyes close and she felt people pull her away. "No, save him, please, Sasuke,Onii-chan." she screamed._

* * *

><p><em>Scene change.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mai, the eight year old girl sat in the hospital on her own. Her Oka-san was on her way and she was alone. She waited for a doctor or a nurse to come and tell her he was alive, he was going to be okay and that everything was going to be fine. <em>

"_Mai, darling, Mai," she looked up at her Oka-san and ran straight into her arms and sobbed. "Oka-san, Sasuke, Onii-chan, he...he." and she began to cry again. _

_The mum sighed and held her daughter as doctors came down the hall. His face was distraught and her mum knew as soon as she saw the doctor that her son had died. She began crying as well and everything ended it tears._

* * *

><p>Dream<p>

* * *

><p>I woke slowly, my eyes wet and red. I was curled into Naru's chest and I was staring over his body at the wall. 'What...how could I forget,' I thought. I moved out of Naru's grip to slowly sat up, the covers sliding of my body.<p>

I put my head in my hand and sighed while I let tears fall. 'How could I have been so stupid to forget. The memories flooded back. Me and him. The park trips. Me him and Oka-san. His birthday, they where all there and I forgotten them all. Why had I had to be so stupid.

I brushed the covers away and walked out of the room and out onto the small balcony in my house. I slowly sat down on the floor and slid my legs out of the bars and leant against the bars. Sasuke, my Onii-chan. Why did I have to forget, why did this have to happen. Why me.

I heard footsteps and then the door shut slowly. I didn't look up or away I just continued to stare at the stars. "I guess you know then," a voice whispered and I was surprised to see Lin sat next to me.

"How..."

"I watched the cameras, and I did a family tree check on you." he paused to look at me and then the stars.

"Sasuke Taniyama, born on the 23rd of November 1982. He died on 29th of November 1998, he was sister to Mai Taniyama, still alive today born on the 23rd of May 1991. Their mother, Kiku Taniyama born on the 14th of January 1961 and died on the 30th of September 2004, Married to Shinji Taniyama, born on the 24th of July 1960 and died on the 3rd of April 1996. They had two children." he said and I took in all the information, remembering it.

Remembering everything. "Its hard." I whispered. "I mean, I remembered everything, all the feelings I had for my brother, how close we where and that I had forgotten all about it. I had sealed up all my memories because of the pain it cause when I was younger."

Lin nodded. "It must have been, you, can get through it though." I gave Lin a smile and then sighed. "I won't be able to get to sleep now and it must be only what 4 in the morning?"

"5:47"

I grinned, "Okay, 5:47 but, lets go make some tea and wait for everyone else to wake up." Lin gave me a small rare smile and then nodded and we both went back in side. I felt a whole lot better.

* * *

><p><strong>AWRH!, Little MaixLin moment but it was worth it. <strong>

**What happens next now she knows?**

**Why doesn't the ghost approve?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	28. Sasuke Taniyama

**Hiya, not gunna be too long, you will want the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS.<strong>

**Kekedia- **_I thought at least someone would notice, but no, sadly, its not a cross over. :(_

**Aktaiy- **_I know, same when I was writing it, its so sad. :(_

**YunaNeko- **_Thanks for the REVIEW._

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx-** _He might not freak, well...maybe. Anyway Mai's brother should agree, but, he might not. Tehe._

**adanyasophia07-**_ What will Naru do?, wait and see...wait...in this case...READ and see. _

**Little-bad-Angel- **_Thanks for the Review._

**Mikasa123- **_Thanks for the review._

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS for my reviews. OWTS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Sauske Taniyama.<p>

* * *

><p>Naru woke about an hour later and when he saw me a million emotions rushed through his face in seconds before they disappeared. "Mai, tea," I giggled and then got up to go into the kitchen to make some tea. 'I hope everything goes okay today, I want to see him and I want him to move on now that I remember him, Sauske, please, don't be angry any more.' I thought just as the kettle boiled and I poured out three cups of tea.<p>

When I went back into base I saw Monk awake and I gave him my tea and gave the other two their tea before I sat down on the sofa. Lin glanced at me, I nodded and sighed. "Guys, I need to tell you something but, I want to wait until everyone is awake to tell you, because, I don't want to repeat it." Naru nodded and I stood, "I'm going to get changed, I'll only be a moment." I walked out of base before I bumped into Masako who was walking to base, "Oh, Hiya Masako, the others are in their, I'm just going to get changed and then ill make some more tea." she smiled.

"You remember then?" I nodded and she smiled, "That's good," and she walked into base. I grinned and skipped into mine and Naru's room. I pulled out a skirt and top and lay them out on the neatly made bed before someone put their arms around me.

"Mai," they said, not the arms, I mean he said. His voice was stern, but you could hear the concern and I don't mean 'concern' was actually talking. "I'm sorry I wasn't in bed this morning," I whispered, "but, once everyone's awake I will tell you the reason why." he nodded against my back as he leant his head on it a I smiled.

"Naru, I need to get changed," I whined and he chuckled lightly and I blushed for some unknown reason. "Okay, I'll wait," he pulled away and I picked up the clothes and wandered into the bath room, "Oliver, if you even think I'm stupid enough to let you watch me, think again," I called cheekily and he growled lightly and I laughed.

Once I was all ready we both walked back into the base, the spare room, hand in hand and I saw everyone was awake, I gulped and stood by the back window, -Naru stood next to me- which looked out onto my smallish garden. "Okay," I said and looked at everyone. "I shall start from the very beginning." I leant up against the wall -next to the window- and looked at the others as they all nodded and I sighed.

"It all started back at the case with the orphanage, with the killer owner, that one. Well, half way through it, i got a phone call from Keiko and Mirchru, and someone," I seethed and Ayako gave me a knowing look, "Anyway, they had called to say my ho- I mean, our house was trashed and that everything was trashed, me, I was worried and asked what happened, Keiko, Mirchru and you know who, were walking past when they saw it and went inside to find everything like she said and there was writing on the wall, it said '_I'm only here to help, recognise me and you'll see' _At first, I didn't have a clue at why it was written or what it was going on about, but know I do, ill explain when I get to that bit," I paused to look at everyone and glance at Naru.

"Anyway, they cleaned the whole house for me, but then next day it happened again and me and Naru went back. Naru didn't know anything, and I didn't have a clue at all, I saw the writing and just went, Keiko and Mirchru where nice enough to clean everything up and that was it until-"

"Until the other day," Naru cut me off, "Bou-san came to the office and asked me if we could investigate our home, because of something that happened, Bou-san, care to explain?" Naru asked and I looked at Bou-san.

He sighed, "Sure, I was going to visit Mai at her house, you know, being friendly and that's when I felt a presence inside. For some reason I had only felt it then and it was bugging me. Obviously then I remembered they -Mai and Naru- would likely be at SPR, so I then walked down the stairs when the door opened. I went up the stairs again to see no one there so I grabbed the door handle to shut it and it wouldn't shut. So I went inside, it was so weird and I didn't know what happened, anyway Inside the presence was strong and it was actually no where in particular, as far as I was concerned. I did just have a good look around, and when I went back to the door, I thought I saw a boy stood there. He was around Naru's height, looked fifteen, sixteen, brown hair and brown eyes like Mai's, I didn't recognise him, but before I could do anything, he was gone and that was it." I smiled at him.

"He is our ghost, well that's when Naru took the case and everything happened. I began to have dreams, memories of when I was younger, me and a boy, not just a boy, my brother. His name was- is Sasuke Taniyama and he died at the age of sixteen, he, as Bou-san just described, looked just like me. When I remembered I went into a sleep, when I fainted- and I saw every thing, all my memories that where sealed up and I remembered who I was and that I was his sister. I loved him and he was my world. I was only seven when he died. Me and my Oka-san would visit him every weekend, on his birthday and on Christmas Eve until my Oka-san got ill. We stopped going so often and when I was thirteen, she died. That's when I wished to forget everything and that's it, I forgot everything, I forgot I had a Nii-san. Now, I remember and I want to know why he is here and why he is like-"

"He said he wanted you to remember, you've remembered, wouldn't he have moved on?" Bou-san asked cutting me off. I thought about it and glanced at Naru who spoke. "Technically, yes," he paused to tap his finger on his chin, "but, like he said yesterday, on the wall, he doesn't want his sister going out with me." I blinked, my eyes went fuzzy and I blinked again to try and cure it.

_Mai, let sleep come, someone wishes to speak with you._

A voice said in my head and I knew it was Gene. I smiled, and head over to Naru's chair. I sat down it and everyone watched me and I laughed. "Well, I will only be a moment, dreams are calling." and with that I feel asleep, leaving everyone confused.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA? What do you think?<strong>

**Good?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	29. Reuniting

**Sorry- Its been a while, but here's your chapter. **

**REVIEWS.**

**To my four reviewers of the chapter. (**_ YunaNeko + kekedia + xSapphirexRosesxFanx + Little-bad-Angel)_** Thanks for the review. I hope you had a great Christmas and for supporting me through this story. **

**Many Thanks. **

_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_

**Anyway OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Reuniting<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mai stood in the middle of darkness. This is where she would normally meet with Gene and then he would guide her to her dreams. Well, that was if she was on a case. But then this was a case but this was different. He needed her and he said someone wanted to speak with her, and she knew who it was before they appeared. <em>

_They stood before Mai not looking any different. The same shaggy brown hair that looked like Monk's but shorter, their mothers brown eyes which they both had and he was the same height as he was before he died. A sad smile graced his lips as he looked down at his sister. She was no longer seven and he was happy at how she had grown. _

_She obviously was taller but she had filled out in all the right places, she had a genuine smile on her face, her brown hair fell in lovely curls and her eyes where still the same, filled with passion, love, care and determination, but he could see, deep with in her eyes, she was scared. Then man stood next to him was the twin of the man he despised. _

"_Hey Gene," Mai spoke and gulped and looked over at her Nii-san. "Long time no see, Nii-sama," she whispered and her brother let out a breathe. "Mai, get over here" he said and Mai ran at him. Tears blurred her sight as she hit him and pulled him into a hug. He was as tall as Naru so he was a lot taller than her, although being three years younger. _

"_Nii-sama..."she whimpered and Sasuke smiled. "Mai, you remembered." Mai pulled away and gave a sad smile, "Of course I did, how could I not have remembered, I would of remembered any way." he laughed and they both glanced at Gene who was smiling. "So, why do you need to speak to me?" Mai asked and Sauske smile faltered and he looked at Gene who's smile also faltered. _

"_You can tell her," Sasuke said and Gene nodded and looked at the girl. His brothers wife, his best friend and his sister-in-law and he had to tell her something she would really hate. He sighed and looked at Sauske and then back at Mai._

"_Mai," he paused to think of how to word it. "Sasuke here, doesn't want you and Noll together, and he would do anything in his power to stop it." Mai looked at her brother. 'No' she thought and took a step back to look at her brother. "Why?" she asked and he sighed and he frowned, "Why you ask Mai?, he treats you poorly and he isn't the right on for you,"_

"_He is," she protested. "He makes me all warm inside and all happy,." Mai shook her head, "Yeah, he is right for me, Nii-sama, why can't you see that I am happy." Sauske glared at her which startled Mai, 'Her brother never, ever glared at her.' "I will stop this." _

_Tears formed in her eyes, "No, you can't," Sauske scoffed and the glared at Gene, "No, I will and you can't stop me." and he disappeared. Mai fell to her knee's, "Why," she kept repeating. Why was her Nii-san being like this, couldn't he see he made her happy. _

"_Mai, you need to wake up and get to Naru, they have left to the office and Sasuke is going to attack the car, help him,." Mai looked up, "I thought he was bound to the house?" she asked and Gene shook his head, "So did I, now go, save Noll and prove to your brother that Noll is the one for you." Mai looked at Gene, she grinned hugged him hard and ran into the darkness getting ready to wake up and save her husband._

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY, was it too short. <strong>

**I thought it was perfect.**

**What do you think?**

**How will Mai prove to her brother that Naru's the one?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	30. CRASH! Tears and Rain

**Back... its been a while. I have had so much going on and now I'm in year ten i have so many exams coming up and so many things i need to do to revise forthem so i might become a lot harder for me to update, but, I'm going to update, nothing will stop me...well, unless i get grounded that is. **

**Anyway, i want to thank everyone for the reviews last chapter and i hope everyone had a good NEW YEAR and a good CHRISTMAS and got what you wanted. **

**Well, i won't delay any longer, here is the next chapter. OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: CRASH! Tears and Rain.<p>

* * *

><p>I shot up from where I was lay. "Mai," I looked at Bou-san, "Where's Naru?" I asked and Bou-san flinched as I stood. "He's gone to the office with Lin." I froze up, they had already left. 'Nii-sama' I thought.<p>

I bolted past Bou-san ignoring his shouts and ran out the door. Just as I opened the door, Naru's car drove away. "Shit." I said aloud and felt my phone through my coat pocket and I thanked god it was in there. I rang Naru while I ran down the road after him. My breathing ragged, my heart pumping, I needed to stop, Sauske, I needed to save Naru.

"Mai?" Naru asked and I gasped. "Naru, stop the car, Sauske, he's mad, he doesn't want us together, Gene thought he was bound to the house, he's not and he going to do something to the-"

"What the Lin, stop, that's a red light." Naru cut me off and said to Lin. I sighed in relief when I heard Naru say that.

"Noll, I can't" I heard and my breathing hitched. 'No, no, no, no, NO' I thought my heart beating faster and faster, it was like it was going to burst out my chest in any second, I couldn't comprehend what was gunna happen, or what might happen.

"Naru." I shouted and I ran faster, I heard a car swerve and a crash, through the phone and outside and sprinted towards it. Tears blurred my sight, 'Please, Please, Please...Naru.'

"_Naru._" I shouted down the phone. I shoved the phone in my pocket and gasped at what I saw.

"No.." I whispered. "No." I shouted and ran towards the to wrecked cars. People stood watching, people calling ambulances and the police. I ignored everyone shouting and ran to the car.

"Naru?, Lin?" I asked and I heard grunting. "Naru, Lin, please answer me." I shouted and hit the ground. I heard the ambulance pull up and the man from the other car stumble over. "Naru, Lin." I shouted. "Please answer me." I sobbed and someone wrapped me in something, "Who are you?" they asked.

"Mai." I whispered and they began asking me questions about Lin and Naru while they got him out. The police asked what happened, but, I couldn't explain, I need Ayako or Bou-san to say something and when I went to say, Ayako and Bou-san came racing around the corner, everyone following.

They gasped and ran towards me. "Ayako." I shouted and flung myself at her, tears blurred my sight as I cried hard and loud. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe Sauske, Nii-sama, would do something so harsh, so cruel. I hated him for it. He...He...has he killed Naru.

Had he been so angry to kill Naru and Lin, the people I love the most, people who where my family. They had gotten Naru and Lin out, and the where sent straight to hospital, I heard. I heard one of them say they might not live, and Ayako heard to and we both broke down it tears.

They have to survive, Naru has to survive for me. He has to. I could not go on with out him. He was my life and he was my only. "_I hate you Sasuke_." I sobbed, "**I hate you.**" I shouted and everyone watched me cry..

My shoulders hunched over and where moving as I cried and cried. I might have been losing my husband, my love, now because of him. Ayako was crying for me and her friends and everyone.

The pitter patter of ran fell around us and I felt the rain chill me to the bone and soak me. Rain fell hard around the crash, around the gang, around me. Making me feel small. People watched as the rain began to fall on us. Making the whole scene look a lot more miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>I had tears brimming my eyes when I wrote this, its so so sad. <strong>

**Will Naru survive. (Well..)**

**Where's Sasuke?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_.


	31. Hospitals

**Ohayo!, I'm back and back with the next chapter. I HOPE YOU LIKE.**

**REVIEWS.**

**YunaNeko-** THANKS FOR THE REVIEW- AND FOR EVERYONE.

**Little-bad-Angel-** I hope too, but, I know so aha. Thanks and Thanks, and protective older brothers are annoying, well, I've heard, I'm the protective sister aha.. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- **Yepp- well, they must be alright surely ;)...anyway, thanks for the chapter and Lin and Naru and more than just everything, her life, both of them. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

**rhiannonthemage-** I hate him too...but, not for long...Hehee... THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

**twighlight61090-** I know, this is the saddest chapter I have ever wrote, I was in tears just writing it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. I hope you like this chapter.

**THANKS YOU REVIEWERS- keep it up.**

**ANYWAY...OWTS.**

Chapter 30.: Hospitals.

I sat quietly. My legs pulled to my chest and my head resting knees. A hand was smoothing down my wet hair, the person the hand belong to was making small soothing sounds. My eyes were closed and I was listening to the sounds around me. Soothing sounds. Beeping. Foot steps. Small whispered chatter of the nurses.

The hospital was too quite. I was cold, wet, fresh out of tears. Almost. I still couldn't get over what had just happened. "Mrs Shibuya?" a voice rang and I slow lifted my head up and Ayako moved her hand.

"Your aloud to go see them." the young doctor said. I nodded and stood slowly stretching my muscles as I did. I felt week, drained. I just wanted everything to go back to how it was before, before I remembered Sasuke.

I slowly dragged my feet along the hall towards Naru's room- Ayako, Bou-san behind me. Yasuhara, Masako, John where all at home, looking after the house, and keeping an eye out for Sauske, seeing if he was still there. Me hoping he wasn't. Me hoping he would leave me alone now. He had gotten what he wanted...i think.

He wanted me and Naru split. He didn't want us to be together, but, why. Couldn't he see that Naru was my world, my everything. I hated Sauske. I really did.

The doctor stopped at a door and I looked up to see Naru's fake name written up and Lin's name. "First, your lucky they aren't in Intensive Care. They are both on oxygen, Mr Lin, has minor cuts and bruises, a broken wrist, a cut to the head and broken a bone in his arm,"

Ayako muttered something about Lin not being able to type for a while, Bou-san snickered but I was concentrated on the doctor, I mean, it was funny, but, I wasn't in the right mood.

"Mr Shibuya," he continued, "Came out the worse, but, it isn't bad, he has two fractured ribs, luckily, none of them punctured a lung, a broken wrist, cuts and bruises and a bad cut the head. I'm sorry, but we think when he wakes, he might have some amnesia, we have done some scans and it might be cured just by reminding him of some memories." I nodded slowly tears brimming my eyes again.

'Amnesia, he might not remember me,' I gulped and the doctor smiled, "Nothing we can't cure, but, your welcome to stay and someone's aloud to stay over night, one for Mr Shibuya and one for Mr Lin." I nodded and Ayako said something about contacting Madoka, because they hadn't done already.

"Thank you." I choked out, the doctor smiled -small and sad- and left with a nod to Monk. I clutched the handle and slowly pushed down before opening the door, inside, lay Naru, tubes attached to his body, one going through his mouth, two through his nose.

Lin, wasn't any better, but minus the ones in his body. I choked on a sob and Bou-san put his hand on my back. "Go on Mai." he whispered and I walked over to Naru's bed, the closer I got the more I saw him, he was really pale for him, his eyes were closed but he still looked so peaceful.

I bit my lip and pulled a chair closer to the bed. I sat down in it, looking at him. He looked bad. My hand reached to his hand, but I flinched and pulled it back down to my lap. "Mai, hold his hand," Bou-san whispered as he sat next to me in another chair. I nodded and reached forward again and held his light hand in mine, it was cold.

I rubbed my fingers over his scab up knuckles and let out another sob. He looked like some wrestlers punching bag, but, like, ten times worse. The door opened and a woman doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Sayuri Matsuzaki and I will be Mr Lin and Mr Shibuya doctors," I stared at her wide eyed. "Matsuzaki," I asked, Bou-san sighed and the woman looked at Bou-san. "Housou?" she asked. He opened his mouth to reply when the door opened.

"Mai, Monk, Madoka is on her way here, Yasuhara said nothing happening and says Masako can't sense Sasuke anyway, but she says she hasn't sensed he has moved- Mum?" Ayako asked after her rant. He mum smiled, "Ayako, dear child," I looked at Ayako, "This is your hospital but you never said anything." I asked and she sighed, "No, but I didn't think I would see my mum, anyway, where's dad?" she asked and her mum laughed.

"Intensive Care, but, I am these two young gentlemen's doctor, I'm just here to do a check up and explain a few things." I nodded and Ayako also sat down. **(A/N there are a lot of chairs in this room right, ;) )**

She did an overview examination and then turnt two the three of us. "Everything seems fine, but, I wanted to talk about Mr Shibuya amnesia." I nodded and looked at her, "Well, he is in a coma like state at the moment, but, he could still hear you and could respond to few things you say, so its might be a good idea to speak to him, I know, It might look stupid and it might seem crazy but its the best way, when he wakes he might not remember everyone immediately but he might not remember everyone. Its best to give it some time and all we can do is wait it out." Her words stung me, I mean, not like she was saying it out of spite, it was what she was saying.

'He might no remember anyone, or not everyone immediately,' "So," I spoke my voice raspy, "If I just speak to him, tell him who I am, what I did today, simple things like what I look like, what he looks like might help it?" She brightened, "Yes, you hit the nail on the head, **(A/N I know its not really a Japanese saying but I just added it in.)** its exactly what you said."

I nodded and managed a small smile. "Ayako, could you come outside with me please," her mum spoke and Ayako nodded and the left me and Bou-san to looked at Naru. I squeezed lightly on Naru's hand. "Bou-san." I whispered and rubbed Naru's knuckles.

"Yes Jou-chan." he whispered back. I leant my head on his shoulder. "Naru, he is going to be alright, right?" I asked my eyes drooping. Bou-san gave out a small chuckle, and kissed the top of my head, like a father would, "Yes, he is Naru after all."

I smiled slightly, my grip on Naru's hand never loosening. "Yeah, your right.." and I trailed off as I fell into a deep slumber.

_Dream._

"_You did your best," _

"_I know, I tried, but, I could've tried harder," Gene pulled me closer to him, "No, you told him, he knew, don't worry Mai, he will get through this, he is Naru." I nodded and dried my tears. "But, Sauske, he...he... I can't believe, I thought he always wanted the best for me, to see me love a man, I mean, can't he see that me and Naru belong together, Naru perfect for me." _

_I paused. **(A/N for those who watched the animé- go back to the scene where she tells them about her being an orphan and listen to the background music, that fits in perfectly with this bit, also when she says some words go back to the Kansai case where she says 'I know Kansai is innocent' and connect it with this chapter...this is how I envisioned it and I thought I might point it out...thanks.)**_

"_I know he may hardly show me his love, but, I never doubt its not there, he still treats me like a child, but, that's what got us into this relationship, we argue, but, we love it. It's what we do, we might seem like a strange couple but who cares." I paused again to look at Gene. _

"_I know for a fact, Naru loves me, and I love him, nothing can stop that, he is my husband and I his wife. No one cannot say that we don't love each other." Gene gave me a smile and I stood. _

"_When he does show me his love he shows me in the sweetest way, he cuddles me close, tells me he loves me, tells me he will always be there for me. Put notes on my pillow, telling me where he is going, yeah, at the end he might not put he loves me but, Naru's not the one who can deal with emotions easily. I know that, but, it doesn't stop me loving him. I just wish Nii-sama could see that. I just wish he knew, that's all." Gene stood a put a hand on my shoulder. _

"_Well Mai, why don't you ask him." I gave him a confused look and wiped away stray tears. "What do you mean?" I asked. " I see" I looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke stood there, his head cast down, his eyes on the ground, bangs hanging down. _

"_I see what?" I spat. "You really do love him." I raised an eyebrow and he looked up at me. "He really does all that for you?" he asked and I nodded and looked down at my hands. _

"_I know he seems like he doesn't care, but he does, honest. I mean, he hides his emotions and only lets me see them, oh, and Gene when they where younger, but, it doesn't mean he doesn't love me and me the same with him." Sauske smiled slightly and my eyes widened it was the first time he smiled properly, this time, with his eyes. _

"_I see you really do love him Mai-chan, and he loves you." _

"_Yeah." I whispered and he walked over to us. "I'm sorry Mai, for what I did, but, I can fix it." I looked up at him, "How?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head. Sauske pulled away from me and looked at Gene. I looked at Gene to see his smile gone. _

"_Your really going to do that?" He asked seriously and I flinched, Gene voice was so serious, almost Naru like. "Yes." Sauske stated. _

"_Do what?" I asked but none of them answered. "Do what?" I shouted and they both looked at me. "Mai," I looked at Nii-sama. He was smiling softly, "I just want you to remember, I love you and I hope for the best," he kissed me on the forehead like he used to and gave me on last hug. _

"_Wait, what are you doing, Nii-sama." I shouted and reached out for him. "You'll see when you wake up." and then he began to disappear with a small, sad smile on his face. _

_Once he was fully gone I spun round to shout at Gene, but he was gone. And I was left on my own, to cry. _

_Cry for Naru._

_Cry for Nii-sama._

_And._

_To cry because I could. _

**WOW. Done. **

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. Best so far I reckon, but what do you think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	32. A Miracle

**Back, this chapter is short and sweet as the case is finished and the next case is ready. I hope you enjoyed this case. REVIEW.**

**THANKS FOR MY REVIEWS. Love them.**

**Oh, and I am adding another Song FF. It will be called. 'Seeing You Again' I will post the first chapter tonight. I hope you like.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: A Miracle.<p>

* * *

><p>"No way," a voice shouted and I shifted in my position. "You can't remember,"<p>

"How can't you remember, Mum, What happened?" a female voice asked. "I don't know, they both seemed to just heal, all the amnesia is gone, all the cuts and bruises are gone, all the broken bones have healed and look as good as new."

"Its not real." someone commented. I flexed my hand, it was rested in something warm, and it squeezed slightly. I smiled and it squeezed back...wait...did that just squeeze. I shot up to see everyone around, Ayako, Masako, Bou-san, Sayuri, Yasuhara, John, Madoka, Lin and...

"Naru," I whispered. He looked at me and I flung myself at him, "I was so worried, I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe Sasuke, I was worried you would die..." I trailed off as I sobbed and clutched his hospital gown. "Mai.." he whispered and I looked up at him, he gave me a small and rare smile as I heard the door close. Everyone, including Lin and Madoka had left.

"You remember?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow, "Was I supposed to forget?" he asked and I shook my head. "No," I smiled at Naru and he pulled me into a hug. I hug him hard as he kissed my head. I pulled away and felt my cheeks wet.

"Mai, still crying are we?" he asked. He smirked and wiped my tears. "Yeah, but, because someone cured you."

"Sasuke?" he asked and I nodded and looked out the window by his bed. Two birds where flying towards the sun. "He said he realises that you love me and that I love you and he said he was going to do something to fix what he did. Gene was serious, I mean, Gene serious." I chuckled and so did Naru.

"Then he began to disappear, telling me he loves me, he had a small, sad smile on his face, it was upsetting and then when I turnt round to shout at Gene, he was also gone. I...thought he was gone too, but, I don't think he has,"

"What makes you say that?" Naru asked. I looked back at him and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, a feeling." he smirked. "Always a feeling with you."

"Hey." I exclaimed and he shook his head. He moved over and patted the bed next to him. I got in and snuggled close to him. I breathed in his smell, tea and mint mixed in with the hospital smell of cleaning appliances and medicine, and curled up closer to him. "Mai." he said.

I looked up into his blue eyes and noticed he looked at little more pink, but, he had always been a bit pale. "Yes?" I asked. He tighten his grip on me, "I love you, and always will, I will never let you go." I smiled and lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "I know, I love you too Naru, I will never let you go."

* * *

><p><strong>Awrhh, CASE CLOSED.<strong>

**What did you think?**

**OCC?**

**REVIEW?**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	33. Celebrations

**Sorry guys, but, its a short chapter today. Needed a sort of filler chapter. Anyway, thanks for the review and the next case is planned and ready. I hope you like. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Celebrations.<p>

* * *

><p>Three days later and Naru and Lin were released from the hospital. Ayako mum was so shocked about their recovery and how they suddenly got better it was unbelievable. Everyone was happy the case was finally over and we could get back to doing what we usually do.<p>

I sighed and looked up towards the setting sun. Sauske had risked his last energy, his spirit and soul to make Naru and Lin back to normal. He was finally gone from this world, well, he must be, or he's gone towards the light. He's moved on.

He wanted me to remember, that was it, that was all he wanted and he wanted to separate me and Naru. He heard all I said to Gene.

_Flash back._

"_I know he may hardly show me his love, but, I never doubt its not there, he still treats me like a child, but, that's what got us into this relationship, we argue, but, we love it. It's what we do, we might seem like a strange couple but who cares." I paused again to look at Gene. _

"_I know for a fact, Naru loves me, and I love him, nothing can stop that, he is my husband and I his wife. No one cannot say that we don't love each other." Gene gave me a smile and I stood. _

"_When he does show me his love he shows me in the sweetest way, he cuddles me close, tells me he loves me, tells me he will always be there for me. Put notes on my pillow, telling me where he is going, yeah, at the end he might not put he loves me but, Naru's not the one who can deal with emotions easily. I know that, but, it doesn't stop me loving him. I just wish Nii-sama could see that. I just wish he knew, that's all."_

_Flash Back End._

I know Naru loves me and Sauske finally saw it. He may not show it, but I know its there. And that's the best thing. All this made me realise how much so many people mean to me. Naru. Lin. Sauske. They all mean so much to me, along with the others of course.

I chuckled and wiped a stray tear from my eye. "Sayonara Sauske." I whispered. Arms came around my waist and the rested their head on my shoulder. "Yeah, Good bye." I smiled and looked up at Naru. "So, what do we do now?" I asked and he chuckled.

"We celebrate," I raised an eyebrow. "Celebrate what?" I asked. "Your birthday," my eyes widened. "Oh my god, I'm twenty." he chuckled and gave me a small kiss.

"Yes," he looked at me and my gut feeling took over. I know knew something good was going to happen tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>He, He, He...<strong>

**REVIEW.**

**Next Chapter. - NEW CASE.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	34. New Case

**BACKKKKKKKKKKK. Okay, here is your next chapter and I just wanted to say. **

**HAPPY VALENTINES FOR TUESDAY.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and I hope you enjoy the next case.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: New Case<p>

* * *

><p>June.<em><br>Wednesday.**  
>3 weeks later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>A girl sighed from her seat. It was twelve o'clock and a client was due round soon. Her co workers where chatting from their seats in the office. Two of them pregnant and the others happy and jolly. She sighed again and glanced at the clock. It had also been ten minuets since her bosses last call for tea and it was unusual for him not to call. She looked back down at her work with another sigh.<p>

Something was going to happen today, she could feel it. Ever since Lin and Naru had gotten out of hospital everything seemed to go back to normal. They had a party, and she and Naru did their own little thing as well, but, other than that, yeah, it went back to normal.

Ayako and Masako, were happy that they were pregnant and were constantly chatting about it. It was nice. But, she did get annoyed. Mai sighed, again and rubbed her arm. Today, something really was going to happen. A chime took her out of her thoughts and she rushed to the door.

"Hello, welcome to SPR. How can I help." she said. The woman stood at the door looked at Mai over her glasses. She was tall, slim, had dark brown hair. She had piercing greens eyes. "I must have come to the wrong place, I was looking for SPR, a place full of _experts._" she sneered and Mai tried not to burst.

"You have come to the right place, Obuchi-san." a cool voice cut across her. Mai looked up into the eyes of her husband as he stood behind her. "Naru," she exclaimed but he ignored as he continued to stare at the client.

"We are SPR, this is my wife and assistant Mai Taniyama, a professional, I am the manager, Kazuaya Shibuya, surely you have heard the rumours of our age." he stated smugly. The woman- Midori Obuchi – blushed a bit and then straightened. "I'm here with a case." Naru nodded and gestured to the settee's, she nodded and they all sat.

Naru sat opposite her after ordering Mai off to get tea. Ayako and Masako sat on the sofa to her right, John and Bou-san stood behind them. Lin sat on the sofa opposite, lap top out ready to type. "So, Obuchi-san, what makes you believe you have a case for us." he started as Mai handed out the tea and took her seat next to Lin. She straightened in he seat.

"I own a swimming centre for leisure, I'm sure you have heard of Swimtons. **(A/N completely made up. :) ) **Anyway, with in the last weeks we have had three deaths, all been drownings. Yes, at first we believe this was mere accident but then we began to see things, and see the patterns. We saw that they all drowned at the same time, every other day. Just this morning someone died, we want to close but because we are so popular we don't want to." she paused to collect her self and to take a sip of tea.

"We decided to check CCTV. On their we found something really interesting. People were drowning them, we tried to stop one, we caught them in the act, they thrashed around quite a bit, then suddenly fainted, he then woke with no memory at all. They girl he tried to kill was the only one we have managed to save so far." Naru stared at the woman and Mai watched him.

"How many deaths have their been?" he asked. "Ten," she replied.

Mai, and Masako gasped and the woman looked grim. "Please, I have come to believe that this is paranormal and I request your help." Everyone turnt to stare at Naru who was in his normal thinking pose. Hand under chin and was staring at the woman, like he was analysing her, checking for flaws or lies. He then sighed and moved his hand.

"Obuchi-san, make sure there is a room for our base and for us to sleep in. Everyone here plus one is coming and we will need to speak with the victims and a few other people, expect us tomorrow at 9 sharp." Obuchi-san nodded and stood, gave her card and she then bowed low and left. Mai walked her out and then Naru turnt to everyone.

"I want everyone to be safe on this case, it seems, different." he muttered. Everyone nodded and then Mai turnt to everyone and grinned. "Hey, we have a case," everyone moaned and Mai grinned at everyone. Naru turnt to everyone, "Go home, pack for a week just in case, then come by tomorrow at eight thirty ready to help load then van and set off, Mai, in my office please." Everyone nodded and Mai followed Naru into his office.

Mai followed Naru into his office, Mai was worried at what he might say. He turnt to her as she shut the door. "Mai, I don't want you to leave me at all on this case, you understand." She opened her mouth to protest but Naru held up his hand. "Mai." Mai frowned.

"Naru, what if I need to make you tea, need to go to the bath room, sleep?" he smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that, I think I've seen enough." Mai blushed scarlet red from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. Naru smirked and then put a hand on her cheek.

"Mai, I am only watching for your safety." he paused, "You always find your self into some sort of trouble and I want to solve it before it happens." Mai smiled slightly, she still wasn't happy. Naru leant down and kissed Mai softly, but, it was still filled with passion. She kissed him back with that same passion. They pulled away with lack of air and he held her close.

She lay her head against his chest. Ever since the whole Sauske case, their relationship was a lot stronger then it was. Naru was sorry for her, he knew the pain of losing a sibling, and Mai was still sad that her brother was gone, but still happy he had given his life for another.

Mai smiled slightly and looked up at Naru. He looked down at her. "Hey, cheer up." she said, "We have a case and we don't need you in a mood." she grinned as Naru let his cold mask fall and in its place, a warm smile graced his pale face.

* * *

><p><strong>Waheyyy- new chapter- new case.<strong>

**Happy Me- **

**REVIEWS ALL ROUND- hopefully.**

**Peace out- **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	35. Swimtons and Ichigo

**Sorry, Sorry, SORRY. ****I have been SO busy. We, in ENGLAND, have this thing called Work experience, if anyone didn't know, and well, I have been busy with that for the past 2 weeks, and just before that I had a huge science exam. So I had absolutely no time to update. Sorry. Anyway, here is your next chapterrr :)**

**And Sorry for this being a really Small Chapter as well, Its very, very, very small but I lost my idea book and im searching for it, so I put this in as a short chapter just for now. Thank you. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Swimtons and Ichigo.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Naru opened the door I smelt it. The swimming pool place just smelt of chlorine and I hated the smell of chlorine, it was horrible. The screams and shouts of children filled my ears and my shoulders slumped. Someone flicked my forehead and I looked up at Monk who was grinning, "Cheer up Mai." he exclaimed and I groaned even more.<p>

"Ah, and you must be SPR." a cool voice said. I looked up at a man about mine and Naru age, he was blonde like John, tall like Naru and had a smile on his face, he had deep brown eyes and his hair was shaggy.

"Obuchi-san told me to show you to your base and then to give you a tour." we nodded and he stared at me, he winked and then turnt round. I blinked, then blinked again and then shrugged my shoulders and followed Lin and then man, Naru right next to me.

I smiled slightly and then we head down some stairs, then we went through these double doors, and then down this hall and then we got to a door. "This will be your base." said the man, "Oh, and my name is Ichigo, if you need me at all, but now would you like the tour?" he directed to me and I looked up at Naru.

"Yes, we would," Naru commented and turnt to the others, "Matsuzaki, Takigawa, you help Lin set up with John,Yasuhara is at the van now waiting, tell him as well, while me Mai, and Masako take the tour." everyone nodded and then me, Masako and Naru followed Ichigo.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p>After the tour, Naru had sent everyone to set up camera's. Well, only a few, seeing as they had put us in a room right next to security with a door attaching so we could access the security camera's around the pools.<p>

Naru had then sent for me which I quickly got surprisingly, and some for everyone, but at the moment, Masako and Ayako where walking around the building while Yasuhara was researching with Lin, Naru was reading over the case file and Bou-san was taking a walk around himself with John.

I sighed, it was boring.

I lay down on the only sofa in the room and curled up tight, I closed my eyes softly and fell into a deep slumber, and I knew it was dream time.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY, I had lost my idea book, that's why it was so short. Anyway, review, and hopefully I will post the next chapter with in the next TWO DAYS. <strong>

**REVIEW**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	36. Dreams and Sickness

…**...IM BACK. Gomen, its been a while. Not gunna give an excuse but here are your next two chapters, yes you read it, TWO CHAPTERS. **

**Anyway, THANK YOU. For my reviewers, and these chapters go to you. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Dreams and Sickness.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I stood in the water, clutching my sides smiling. "Amaya," a silky voice whispered in to my ear. I spun round and was in the arms of my boyfriend, "Ryo," I whispered back. My boyfriend stood at 5'7 with a huge smile on his face, he had deep green eyes and soft, shaggy brown hair. He was buff, but, he wasn't. He was the perfect size, well in my opinion. <em>

"_Lets swim," he whispered and pulled me further into the water. We were at Swimtons, I gathered. The water rose up my body as we walked deeper and deeper into the pool. I stood where in reached just above my chest. Ryo pulled me to him and kissed me softly before dunking under. By then I had completely relaxed and I watched him swim round me and I laughed and chuckled. _

_I watched everyone around us as well. Their smiled on their faces. The children swimming past, the divers in the next pool across. Something tickled as my leg and I gasped when I felt him bite it playfully. _

_I smacked his head playfully and pulled my leg away bumping into a small kid. "Hey lady," he shouted and then swam off. I giggled and Ryo laughed behind me and we laughed louder. He then pulled me towards the side and we held onto the rail. "I love you." he whispers. _

_I grin and move closer, "I know, I love you too," I whisper. He then pulls me close for a small kiss before we both dunk under the water. I open my eyes and immediately gasp. I pull right up, and shake myself. When I opened my eyes, I saw a face, not Ryo. A girl, a girl with dark hair. She looked angry, upset. I-I, she looked really upset. _

_But, when I looked around I couldn't see that anyone was around us. Now that I looked, the pool seem to have gotten really really empty. I looked at Ryo who decided to come up, "Ryo, lets go, I'm getting really freaked out." I whisper. He just stares at me before smiling, "Come here." he whispers to me softly. _

_I swim closer and wrap my arms around him and I hold him. He whispers something and then dunks me under the water, but, he holds my head under. I begin to thrash about telling him another. I thought he was playing. I continued to thrash about keeping my eyes completely close. I was losing my breath and I was wondering why he would do this to me, 'Please' I silently begged._

_I then couldn't breath, my eyes then began droopy and my attempts started to lag. Soon I held my last breath and I let my whole body sag. I then heard a voice, Ryo voice, then a scream and then lost of talking before it all turnt black. _

_That was my last breath, I was killing by my boyfriend, but, I swear it wasn't him._

* * *

><p>Dream End.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping for my breath, my heavy breathing made everyone look at me. Naru was the first one over and I plunged my face into his chest. "I was horrible," I sob, "She, he," I continued to sob and cry, while Naru rubbed circles on my back.<p>

I knew the others were around me and wanting to comfort and know what happened. After I had my little cry I pulled away from Naru and wiped my eyes, Naru held me close and I calmed myself down before I cleared my throat. "I'm okay, it was horrible." Naru must of nodded to Lin because he came over with has laptop and began recording my dream.

"I was here, at Swimtons, it was a busy day and I was in the body of a girl, must have been, in her teens or between the age of, fifteen and twenty. She was stood in the pool when her boyfriend, Ryo, came up behind her. They talked and then he lead her out into the deeper parts of the pool and they swam. It was normal, and normal swim. Her name was Amaya and she stepped back when he playfully bit her and she bumped into a kid, they then thought it would be better to got stand by the side. They talked before they kissed and then he dunked them under water. Amaya, opened her eyes but the closed them and shot straight up. I saw it, Amaya saw a girl in the pool, she looked completely soaked, with dark brown hair. She looked really angry and upset, and I mean really angry." I paused to close my eyes, I then opened them and continued.

"She then noticed that the pool had gotten really empty and thought everything was getting really weird and creepy, Ryo then resurfaced and she asked if they could go. He told her to 'Come here' and she did, they hugged before suddenly he dunked her head under, at first, she thought he was playing, but, he weren't and so began to lost and...and..." tears filled my eyes and Naru kissed my head and whispered for me to stop.

"Mai, we told you to tell us it, not to relive it." Bou-san whispers, like he always does. Ayako and Masako look at me sadly and Lin even gives me the sympathy look. "Okay, now we have that sorted, Masako, can you sense anything?" Naru asked, everyone turnt their attention to Masako who went quiet.

"I sense a horrid presence and a few other presences of the people it has killed, this horrid presence is that of a girl who died here before them and is killing them off. But I have yet to find out why, she is blocking me." Naru nodded and I looked at Masako, "What did she look like?" I asked.

Masako sighed, "I don't know," I nodded slowly and Naru stood. "Its 12, midnight, I think we should all get some rest, Ayako, make everyone some charms just in case and then retire, there are several rooms to are disposal as this use to be a leisure centre with a hotel." everyone nodded and Ayako made charms and handed them to us before we left.

I waited to the end so I could leave with Naru. He watched me and then whispered to Lin saying that he was going. I took my charm and so did Naru before we left. I sighed, I was tired. Really tired. My back hurts and my breast feel sore, my breast. I groaned softly as Naru picked a room and I walked in behind him, "Mai, are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head and then shot up and ran for the bathroom. I suddenly, really had to urge to pee. "Mai?" Naru called through the door as I flushed the chain, I washed my hands and looked at the mirror. I looked deadly pale, I felt sick and I was really tired. The door opened and Naru walked in. "Mai, you look real pale," he felt my forehead.

"Plus, your burning up, what's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head, I didn't know. "Lets get you into bed," he whispered. He helped me change and I blushed even though I still felt ill and he pulled me into bed while he went about and did his things.

Then he came back into the room in his blue pjs and cuddle me close. He whispered 'I love you' to me but, it was soon turned out as sleep claimed me and I knew it was time to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Mai ill? And who is this girl?<strong>

**Anyway, REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** DemonHairedandBlueEyed


	37. More Sickness

**Like I promised the next chapter. **

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: More Sickness.<p>

* * *

><p>I awoke with the feeling of dread and sickness and I groaned. I curled myself into a small ball and closed my eyes tightly and sighed. "Mai?" a groggy voice asked. I moaned a bit more and then looked over at Naru. "I don't feel..." I then shot up and ran towards the bath room, I dropped to my knees and puked up into the toilet.<p>

I coughed it all up as I felt hands massage my back and pull my short hair away from my face. "Mai, are you ill?" Naru asked. I shook my head, went to reply but continued to empty my stomach into the toilet.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p>After the show this morning I felt a little better, but I had all my hair pulled up into a bun away from my face and I was sat in base my hands curled around a cup of tea. Naru sat at the table reading few the case file again while he glances at me every five minutes.<p>

Everyone else had yet to wake, but only Lin was awake and he was typing away on his laptop. I always wondered what he was doing. "Lin-san, what are you doing?, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked. Both males looked over at me as I stood, Naru made a move to stand, but I was walking fine over towards Lin.

Lin looked at me, "Researching, looking at pictures, Yasuhara is doing the same right now in his room, but it's-"

"That's her," I exclaimed point at one of the pictures and interrupting Lin, "That's the girl that drowned in my dream." Naru had gotten up and was leaning over as well, "Amaya Sukarno, she died two weeks ago, she was the third death, her boyfriend drowned her as a few people witnessed, but, he doesn't remember anything, he was charged with 25 years." I stared sadly at the picture of the girl, she didn't deserve to die, never.

"Okay, I want you to find about the two deaths before, Mai, as you have noticed this I want you to take the last laptop and look through these photo's Lin will send you, I want you to see if you can pick out the girl she saw under the water." I nodded and shivered before grabbing a laptop and sitting next to Lin.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p>And that's were everyone found us an hour later, I was getting bored and was tapping the right key button lazily, everyone was laughing behind me before Naru sent them off to see if they could sense anything, after asking them what they thought it was.<p>

Ayako, being Ayako said it was an earth spirit, said so could get rid of it and then walked off all posh, John was undecided, but agreed with everyone. Monk said it was a Site bound spirit and took a walk round with John.

Masako said she just could sense spirits and began her own little walk round. Yasuhara sat on the sofa with his laptop researching while Lin did the same and I continued to tap the key. I sighed, closed my eyes and then opened my eyes to look at a picture, in it was a family.

Two children, one boy, one girl, a mother, and what looked like a grandmother. The grandmother had grey hair with dull looking green eyes, but they looked like they knew a lot of things, she wore a long skirt and a blouse and stood next to the boy. The boy looked 15, 16 and he had jet black hair with deep brown eyes as well, he held onto the girl tightly, around the waist.

'Boyfriend,'

I thought and looked over at the mum, she had dark brown hair with hazel eyes and had a soft smile on her face. She stood next to the daughter, their hands were entwined and they both had smiles on their faces.

Lastly, I looked over at the girl, she had green eyes like her grandmother and she had light brown hair. She had her arms around the boys middle and was leaning her head on his chest. This was her. This was the girl that was underwater and was looking, sad, angry. Why? Why was she looking like that.

I suddenly stood, and I felt a chill pass over me and a voice said. _He was a traitor, he cheated._ I dropped to the floor as images filled my mind, her life, the girl, what her name was, what her boyfriend name was, him cheating on her, her killing her self.

"Mai." Naru voice shouted. "Mai." he shouted. I looked at him, "I," I mumbled. He touched me and I held his hand. "I saw it, that girl," I looked up to the laptop. "She killing all the girls, I don't know why, but, it has something to so with her and her boyfriend, he cheated on her, I don't know, but I know for sure the names." I paused.

The names. "Their names were..."

* * *

><p><strong>Who are they?<strong>

**REVIEW**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	38. Today Is Not My Day

**Back...and I have TWO UPDATES once again, aren't you lucky.**

**Thanks for the reviews. If you have any questions feel free to answer. Review or even PM me, I want to know what everyone thinks of my story. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: Today Is Not My Day.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Teiko Okui and Kenta Uno." Yasuhara started, "They were a couple for three years, this place, was there favourite place to go, they would come here all the time, this was a special place for them,"<p>

"Just like that girl in the park," Ayako whispered, "Your right," Monk added. Yasuhara looked over at the before continuing. "She was born in 1991, she died at the age of twenty. She had a mother and a grandmother, her farther died when she was four and her grandfather died when she was six. She was alone with her mother and grandmother, they lived happily but she was always sad, until she met her boyfriend. They were 'Match made in heaven' according to her mum." he paused to flip the page.

"Anyway, here is an article from her mum, she says that Teiko found Kenta cheating on her one day, but, Teiko didn't say anything, she didn't want to, she wanted to keep their relationship, then one day she saw them again, but it was worse, because Kenta proclaimed his love for the girl and asked her to marry him and they were going to elope. She had, had enough, so she ran, and she ran here. Upset and drastic, she ran into the pool, fully clothed and she killed herself. She drowned, her family devastated, they said nothing more." Yasuhara looked up at everyone.

"Terrible," I whispered, I looked over at Naru next to me who was looking down at me. I smiled slightly even though I felt sick, again. "Okay, now we have that, I want everyone in pairs, Bou-san, Ayako, you two, John, Masako, you two, Yasuhara you have Lin and I have Mai, okay,."

Lin gave Naru a pointed look and he looked at me and then nodded to Naru. Lin had a smile on his face, Why?.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I poured the tea out into a couple of cups the next day. "Today is so not my day." I muttered. "Why?" I jumped and spun round to see Ichigo. "Oh, Ichigo-san, nothing," I smiled and turnt back around to the tea and suppressed a shiver, he really gave me to creeps.<p>

"Oh." he whispered. I felt him behind me and I then lifted the tray and he stepped back. "Okay. I'm going now." I stated and quickly ran off. Once a few feet away from the kitchen I slowed and went for the stroll back to base.

Once I got to base I found everyone lounging about, Naru looking at the cameras with Lin and Yasuhara glued to his laptop. "I got tea," I called and everyone cheered and I grinned. I set the tea down and stood,

"So guys, found anything y-"

"AHHHHHH" a scream erupted and we all jumped up and ran out the door towards the pool to find something that awaits us.

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**Thankyouuu.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	39. Revealed

Chapter 38: Revealed.

* * *

><p>"Another girl," Ayako whispered. I sighed sadly. Another girl was nearly killed if it wasn't for Bou-san. It was the same as everyone else, the boy was attempting to drown the girl, the girl was fine, she was luckily concious but was taken to the nearest hospital just to have herself checked over just in case. The boy, her boyfriend, was taken by the police. We knew it wasn't his fault but he had to go.<p>

I sighed and looked over the research Yasuhara had printed off when I noticed something. I then remembered when Yasuhara said it, _'she says that Teiko found Kenta cheating on her one day, but, Teiko didn't say anything, she didn't want to, she wanted to keep their relationship, then one day she saw them again, but it was worse, because Kenta proclaimed his love for the girl and asked her to marry him and they were going to elope.'_

Was Teiko killing all those girls because they were like her? Were there boyfriends cheating on them and they knew. There was only one way I could find out. I stuffed that sheet of paper into my pocket and stood.

"I'm just going to get some tea." I said. Naru looked up at me, "Ill come," he spoke. I shook my head and waved my hand, "Its only down the hall," I said pointing towards the kitchen, "Ill be fine." Bou-san sighed, "She's right Naru, let her go," Naru stared into me before slowly sitting back down, not letting his gaze waver, I gave him a soft smile before turning and walking out the door.

I suddenly remembered that Lin was watching to camera's. I sighed, I head into the kitchen and saw there was an exit. I grinned and checked the camera, it didn't show the door in its view.

I grinned even more, I head over towards the kettle and filled it up with water before turning it on. I walked over towards the door and slipped out the door, completely unnoticed.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p>I smiled as the nurse gave the room to Akane Fujii, the girl Bou-san saved. "Thank you," I exclaimed softly, and head down the hall towards the ward. Once I got to the room, I was lucky enough to see that she was alone. She was sitting in bed reading <em>Vampire Knight<em> the Manga.

"Hello," I whispered. Akane looked up at me, "Your Mai-san right?" she asked. I smiled, "Its good to see you awake," I stepped forward into the room and she placed the Manga down. "Has you boss sent you to question me?" she asked. Akane was told to expect one of us before she was sent to the hospital and I was the one to comfort her before the placed her into the ambulance.

"Sort off." she raised an eyebrow, "He doesn't know you here, am I right," I grinned and sat down next to her, "No, because someone is not meant to come till tomorrow, but, I wanted to ask you a few things first before any of them did," she shifted more comfortably before looking over at me, "What do you want to ask me," she asked.

"This may seem personal and upsetting but if I find this out I will be able to solve this case," she opened her mouth, paused and then closed it with a nod. "Akane, was your boyfriend cheating on you with another girl?" I asked.

Akane eyes widened, "Yoshio would never, I mean, he has become very distant, but he...he..." I stared sadly at the girl. I could tell that this Yoshio had or was going to cheat on her. "Akane, you have given me an idea on what this spirit its doing."

I sighed, Teiko was looking into the hearts of all the girls, she saw all the doubts they had or if they knew their boyfriend was cheating and was acting on it. All these girls were the same as her so she was killing them off so they could feel the same pain, and they were. I have felt the same pain, its just like the Nazumi incident, he always cheated on me and I felt the same pain and I knew, I knew what it felt like, I felt that pain.

I sighed, Teiko had become a very violent spirit. I then suddenly thought, 'Would she come after me?' I paused, 'No, its over, she won't' I calmed my sudden panic and looked at Akane, "I'm sorry Akane, but I do think your boyfriend is cheating on you because it fits in with the-"

"No, he not," she shouted. I stood up, "I'm sorry Ak-"

"No, go away, your lying leave, leave me alone." she shouted. Her shouting brought the nurse and they told me to leave, her stress was making her worse. I gave an apologetic look before I left the room and head back to Swimtons, but, I knew one thing.

_Teiko was killing of these girls because they were similar to her and that she was to be stopped quickly._

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV.<strong>

Mai had been gone for over half an hour ago, and I was getting worried. "Mai is not back yet,." I spoke coldly. Bou-san and Ayako both shared looks and we all looked over at Lin. "She is not in the kitchen and I would have seen her leave.

I stood, "Ayako, Bou-san, check the pool, Masako, John search the halls, Lin check all cameras and me and Yasuhara will check the kitchen." I shouted and everyone ran to their places. Me and Yasuhara ran to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV. <strong>

I sighed as I reached the door of the kitchen I had left out of, 'They should have noticed by now that I have gone.' I sighed and opened the door to the kitchen. "Jeez, maybe not." I muttered and head over towards the cabinets.

"Lets see, I need eight cups and eight tea bags." I said to myself. I grabbed the cups and set them on the side, "Tea bags, where were they again." I sighed and turnt round to knock into a hard chest. I pulled away panicky and looked up into the face of my husband, "Where have you been?" he asked and I chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV- Five minutes later.<strong>

"You went were." Ayako shouted. I sighed, "I went to see Akane at the hospital." I pulled out the sheet of research, "I was looking through Yasuhara research when I spotted something. Teiko knew Kenta was cheating with another girl, but she did nothing about it, then when Bou-san saved Akane it reminded me that the person who drowned her was her boyfriend, and the same with the girl in my dream, Amaya."

I paused to shift and I took out Yasuhara research from my pocket, "Then I looked over the research and connected it all. I thought Teiko was possessing these boys to kill their girlfriends because they were feeling the same pain because they were cheating and they knew." Ayako looked at me.

"I don't get it," I sighed, "Take Akane and her boyfriend- no take the girl in my dream and her boyfriend Ryo, Ryo is cheating on Amaya with another girl and Amaya knows, but doesn't want to say anything, just like Teiko, Teiko then sees this possesses the boy and kills the girl. But, with Akane its different and that what got me thinking. So I then took a trip to the hospital and ask Akane, she said he didn't, it got a bit...bad and then I was told to leave. She was in complete denial like she didn't know. That's when I realised. Teiko is possessing the boys that are cheating and are killing the girlfriends even if they don't know," Everyone stared at me and then Bou-san sighed.

"So, she doing justice really," I titled my head, "You could say that but I doesn't give her the reason to kill these boys, I know its a lesson learnt but she shouldn't be doing it this way, she has become violent," I looked up at Naru and smiled before looking down at my hands, "In a way I can understand,"

I looked up, "Its like Nazumi all over, I know the pain and I understand it, I...i know what its like to be cheated on and have that feeling bottled up inside. Sometimes I knew he was cheating and I didn't want to say anything, and sometimes I didn't know until I found out." I sighed, "Its horrid and we need to cleanse Teiko, I would hate to see her suffer more,"

"Mai," Ayako and Bou-san whispered. "Okay, we have that sorted, Masako, are you up for a cleanse?" Naru asked. I looked over at Masako, she looked at me, like deep into my eyes and nodded. I gave her a soft smile and looked at Naru, "When," he looked at the clock. "Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next chapter or the next one after that is the end of this case, what do you think? Too Short?<strong>

**What will happen in the next one. **

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	40. Case Closed and Aniki?

**THANKS for all my reviews and I really need to start updating more often. Anyway. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39: Case Closed and Aniki?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>We all stood by the edge of the pool, Masako sat down by the edge with her little table and she began calling upon Teiko. I silently watched when something cold rushed through me. A voice spoke. <em>You know my pain, help me, and I will help you.<em>

I suddenly felt compelled to jump into the pool. I shook my head, Monk looked down at me and I smiled. I watched Masako but the urge got stronger until I began walking forward.

"Mai?" Monk questioned. I couldn't stop, I couldn't turn back. I got right to the edge and I looked down into the water. A face was looking up at me, not mine. I tried to gasp but couldn't she was controlling me. _Come._ She whispered and I lifted my right leg and took a step forward right into the water. "Mai," everyone shouted after me.

It felt like I weighed a hundred tons, but then I felt light as well. I just felt like someone was pulling me down. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move. **'**Help**'** I thought desperately. I began to feel sleepy, tired. My body just felt numb.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone watched Mai just suddenly jump in. "Teiko has Mai, quick, help." shouted Masako as she began trying to talk to the ghost. Naru snapped right to it and jumped right into the pool after Mai. Lin used his shiki to try to get at Teiko but it didn't work and everyone else stood around hoping Mai was going to be alright.<p>

Naru dived under and search for Mai and he saw her lying on the bottom of the floor. He swam straight for her when he chest tightened, the ghost was trying to possesses him, or stop him. He had to do something and he looked over at his wife. He hoped she was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV. Dream.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I looked around when i saw a girl. I immediately knew who it was. "Teiko-san?" the girl turn her head to try look over her shoulder. "Don't, I said I would help you, he was going to cheat on you and you know what it is like to be cheated on, you know my pain." she whispered. <em>

_I began to walk closer, "Teiko-san, I know what the pain is like, but, you can't keep hurting these girls, your hurting them even more. You have to move on and let these girls make their on mistakes." I paused, "Your doing the right thing trying to show them but why do they have to die? Why do they have to suffer more then they already are or are going to. Teiko-chan, please, stop. I agree with you, what these boys are doing is wrong, but why kill the girls," I completely ignored the bit about Naru, what could I say? I knew he wasn't ever going to cheat on me. _

_Wait, I know he wasn't, he was my husband. I shook my head as Teiko looked over at me. "Because, I, I, they just need to," she stated. I took a step closer till I was arm length away from her. I stared at Teiko angrily. "Teiko," I shouted and slapped the ghost. I gasped, surprised that I hit her but then I got back to myself. _

"_Look at yourself, what are you doing to these girls, if you leave them and let them live they can wrong the mistakes and move on, but your killing them and your not moving on and your both suffering, why do we have to suffer. Teiko, your being unfair. Stop this, your only making this worse for your self." Teiko stared at me before she dipped her head forward. _

_I calmed myself and watched her sadly. "Okay." she whispered. I watched her, "I will stop this, I just, I wanted them to feel the same pain." I stepped even closer and touched her shoulder and she looked up at me. "They will or they are, but this goes to far." I paused chuckling slightly, "Now its time for you to move on." she smiled and it made me grin. _

"_You see, there is this light, and when you look to it gives you a sense of peace, this peace is what you need, go on, move on, and take that leap." she began laughing and with both laughed for a while before I straightened. "Teiko, its time to say good bye to this boring life and go towards the afterlife." she gave me a smile before hugging me. _

"_Thank you Mai-chan." she pulled back and smiled, she went to turn when she looked back at me. "Mai-chan, I forgot, these people, I met them just before I came to you, they where lovely, and they told me to tell you to imagine a door and step through it after you have seen me." I stared in confusion and she laughed. _

"_Sayonara Mai." she said. I waved as I watched her glow a bright yellow and slowly disappear. I gave a small chuckle before I sighed. "Okay, now this door." I closed my eyes and thought of a door, but I didn't know what one to think of, so I just thought of a plain red door, with a small handle that was a brass colour. I slowly opened my eyes like I was waking up and in front of me was they same door I was thinking of. _

"_Wow," I said amazed. "Now to walk through it." I reached for the handle and pushed it down and opened the door to see a white light and I stepped through the door unknown of what was on the other side._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>As Naru went under Masako said that the ghost has disappeared. Everyone was confused but when Naru came out from under to water with an unconscious Mai in his arms they all began fussing over that. The owner and Ichigo came out and they rushed over.<p>

Naru performed CPR and when her heart beat returned to normal they all thought it was weird she wouldn't wake up. Ayako began crying with Masako and they were comforted by their partners and Naru held Mai close. Lin phoned for an ambulance and they swiftly came, Mai was carried of to hospital with Naru and the others where to stay and finish the investigation, but all were worried for Mai.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV. Dream Continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>As the bright light blinded my sight I lifted my right arm up over my eyes as I shut the door. When I pulled my hand down I gasp at the sight before me. I was in a field, sakura blossoms floating every where and trees swaying with the wind. "Beautiful." I whispered. <em>

_I smiled and someone spoke behind me. "Like you then." when I turnt around I was surprised to see the people stood behind me. He stood, not changed since I last saw him. "Gene," I whispered. He wore his same attire with the same smile. "Mai," I looked over at the other one, he wore a grand smile and he wore faded black jeans and a white t-shirt. I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought he had gone, disappeared. _

_Forever. _

_Tears slowly filled my eyes and stared up at the man, "Aniki," I whispered. I smiled, "Sauske-nii-chan," the man smiled and I gave him a teary smile._

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA, Sasuke is back. But, for long?<br>**

**REVIEW**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	41. Authors Note Sorry Guys

Hiya, _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_ here,

My laptop charger has broke and it has **ALL** my sotries on it so i can't write till i get a new one. But, i think all i need to do is write a new chapter for every single one.

**SO**

Don't think i won't try, im going to read through my stories on here and then add a chapter and upload it.

Hopefully soon. I am so very sorry. Why you are all waiting check out my oneshots.

They will all be in one story and will be a collection of oneshots. I hope you enjoy them while you wait for the stories to update.

Sorry if you are expecting a chapter but you'll have to wait. So basically they are on pause for a bit.

Sorry to my amazing readers, i love you.

Also, i won't to know if i should put my story TPR up for adoption, i really don't like it anymore but i know you guys love it.

Delete or Adoption, review please.

**I AM SO SORRY I CAN'T UPDATE, I JUST READ ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS.**

I will be as quick as possible. Sorry Again.

Remember the one shots the collection with be called.

_**A Song For Your Thoughts.**_

**Peace out: For now:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	42. Preggers

**YAY, i got my laptop working for ten mins so i copied all of my story files over to my main computer and i am doing it from there untill i get my new charger. **

**TAH for all the reviews. I'm really happy you all like my story. **

**Here is the chapter you have all been wating for. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: Preggers.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mai, I bet you were really happy," Ayako said and I smiled, "Yeah, but I was crying. Crying." everyone chuckled even Lin and Naru managed a smile. "It was nice, and im glad they are back." I looked over at Naru, "And they have become my spirit guides, so I will have peaceful dreams, I think," Naru glared slightly and I pulled back.<p>

"What, at least they are there now, other wise my dreams could get bad on the next case." Monk agreed then so did Ayako and the others but I could tell Naru was still really adamant. A knock turnt all of their attentions away from me and the nurse walked in. "Sorry, but visiting hours are over, Mr Shibuya is welcome to stay for Mrs Shibuya but im afraid everyone has to leave, Mrs Shibuya needs her rest." Everyone groaned and the nurse chuckled and left us to our goodbyes.

I smiled up at the others as they hugged me and left me and Naru alone. Lin said he would open the office tomorrow and he hopes I get well soon and left as well. I had woke up three hours ago from a three hour coma, they said they were expecting me to stay in the coma for a week, but it was only three hours which was surprisingly weird so that wanted to keep me in for another day just to make sure everything was fine.

Everyone was so worried that the ghost had got me when actually it wasn't the ghost at all, Gene and Sasuke needed me. Yes, I said it Gene and Sasuke. My brother appeared to me after I sent the spirit to rest on our case. I smiled at Naru as I remembered what happened.

_Flashback Dream._

_I threw myself in his arms and cried, "I thought you where gone." I sobbed and her rubbed my back. "I wasn't gone for long, and I would never leave you, now that I have seen and found you," I gave him a watery smile once again and pulled away. _

"_But," I asked, "Why are you here?" Sasuke snorted and Gene gave me an amused smile. "What do I do?" Gene asked. I smiled, "Your my friend and spirit guide who, guides me through dreams but you don't tell me, you let me figure it our by, OH MY GOD, Sasuke and you are me spirit guides?" I asked after I trailed of. _

_Gene laughed and Sasuke nodded, "Yes, we are dear sister, they granted me that wish after I disappeared. Gene helped them agree and here I am, living and breathing, wait, just here." I giggled as I watched Sasuke fail and he gave me a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head. Gene the cleared his throat, "But, there is one more thing I want to discuss." I looked over at Gene, "What?" I asked slightly worried because of his tone. _

"_Well, how do I put this..."_

"_Your pregnant," Sasuke cut over Gene. I froze and slowly looked at Sasuke. "I'm...what?" I asked. Gene sighed, "Your pregnant Mai, pregnant, you know." he turnt to his side and made a circle like bump from just under his chest to his stomach. _

"_I get it, I get it," I waved my hand, "But me," I looked down at my belly in surprise. _

_I grinned, "I'm pregnant," I whispered softly. "I'm pregnant," I whispered again. _

_I then looked up at Gene and Sauske with tears in my eyes for the second time. "I'm pregnant," I shouted and hugged Sauske and Gene together and they laughed along with my tears of joy and laughter._

_Flashback Dream End._

Yes, I am pregnant, the doctor confirmed it while the others where sent out when they came in for test. I didn't want anyone knowing at the moment, I didn't know what they would think so I was just going to keep it to myself. I hope soon I will be able to find the courage to tell Naru. Soon. I looked over at Naru as he spoke to the nurse outside. I smiled slightly before tilting my head back, snuggling down and falling into a deep sleep, I did really need it.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<br>REVIEW  
>Peace out: <strong>_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	43. New Case and Secrets

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG **

**I AM SORRY. I have had no time to update but now I have loads of time since its the SUMMER HOLIDAYS SOON. **

**YES. Oh and my birthday. Anyway, here are two updates for you have I revisited my story, read through it and picked out on bits I needed to re pick up on. Like for a fact I said Mai's birthday was in March/April and then again in May. …..Okay. Anyway, THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWS.**

**From this day on, expect more recent updates.**

**Anyway, enough banter. Here is the awaited next two chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41: New Case and Secrets.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Who's life is it anyway?<br>June 30th .  
>Monday.<br>Day.**

I pulled the table closer to me with a sigh and stood. I had just moved the front room around a bit. It needed moving around it has been a while since i have done something like that. I sorted out the flowers in the vase that sat upon this table, before stepping back and admiring my work with a smile.

"You shouldn't be doing this, you have only just gotten out of hospital," a voice called out to me. I looked over my shoulder and looked at the man behind me, "I know Lin-san, that's while your here, BUT, i can't get you to do everything, even if Naru said so,?"

The older Chinese man smiled at me and then set down a tray of tea on the table. "Naru is at work, and i have nothing to do here while we wait for a case," i added. "Mai-san," he sighed. I grinned before plopping myself down onto the sofa. "So Lin-san, any cases?" i asked. Lin sat down next to me and picked up his coffee, "Naru is interviewing a client today, he seems fairly interested in it," he muttered, trailing off. I nodded.

When my husband, Naru, finds a case he likes or finds interesting he takes a lot of time on it and wants to meet the client on his own, and, he need someone to look after me. Naru was just looking out for my safety and his interests. I giggled and Lin gave me a questioning side-glance which i shook my head at knowing what he was asking.

Masako wedding was coming up soon. Everyone had forgotten, well, except them, and when i remembered i felt super bad. They told us the day Naru came back.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback. <em>

"_So Masako, why did you bring us here?" I asked and she looked over at me. _

"_I have some news, and there is someone that would like to speak with you all but they won't be here for another hour." I nodded and smiled at her, she smiled slightly and I picked up my tea._

"_What's the news then, a baby." Yasuhara joked and both John and Masako blushed. "No, something different, me and John...are...getting married." I gaped at her. _

"_Masako." I squealed and hugged her over the table. Me and Ayako squealed over Masako who had gone ten more shaded of red. Yasuhara and Bou-san were clapping John on the back while he went more red than Masako._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

><p>We were going to go dress shopping today, and i couldn't wait, it was going to be a lot of fun. Just us girls. I smiled to myself and looked over at Lin, who, like always, was too interested in his laptop. So, i went back to my thinking. It has been about 2 weeks since i found out i was pregnant, but, i was already a about a month on. I really didn't know. Then i thought about it and i realised i conceived on the night me and Naru celebrated my birthday.<p>

I smiled and glanced down at my belly. "How long?" i jumped and looked at Lin ."How long what Lin?" i stuttered and stared at him. He sighed and closed down his laptop. "Mai-san, Naru maybe a little stupid but im not," i giggled and smiled. "A month and just over two weeks." his eyes were wide. "That long." i nodded and looked down at my soon-to-be-huge belly. "I wonder what Naru would think," i whispered.

"He would love the idea." i looked up shocked at Lin, "He would?" i asked slowly. He nodded and motioned to my belly. "He was talking about it the other day, when you were in hospital, a lady came in pregnant ready for an x-ray and got to the wrong floor, he told me he would love the idea that you were pregnant," i sighed, "I feel a but coming along here,."

Lin smiled, "But, he wouldn't know what to do," i giggled again but then quietened, "You want me to tell him," i then said and i looked up at Lin. He nodded, "He should, he is the father," i smiled and nodded, "Today, maybe," Lin nodded and went back to his laptop and i went back to my thoughts again, and for the rest of the day, i was in a great mood.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

The case. It was just the case Naru need. He gave the man a firm handshake before he left. He told me Naru story, he wasn't scared, just worried about his children and about what could happen.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Naru sat in his usual seat facing the client sat in front of him. Yasuhara, who was filling in for Mai and Lin, came in with the tea and then sat down and put a laptop on his lap ready to write notes. _

_"Well, in any case, i feel as if my house is haunted,." the man started, "Cold spots, chairs move, scratching, doors open and close by them selves. My daughter is real scared. It has been going on for a year now." Naru stared at him but didn't say anything, "History?" he asked suddenly. _

_The man sat up straight, "None, i don't think," Naru nodded and took that as it was. There really wasn't much to say, but its been going on for a year, usually another paranormal researcher goes in by now. Its been too long and Naru wants to know why. _

_"Expect me and my team in three days, could you prepare a large room with lots of plugs and a few rooms for us to stay?" the man smiled, "Yes, thank you, about what time as my child has school," Naru nodded. "9 Sharp." the man nodded and they shook hands before the man left his information with Yasuhara and left._

_Flashback End._

* * *

><p>Naru sipped at his tea as Yasuhara shut the laptop down. "Yasuhara, what do you think?" Naru asked. Yasu looked at him, "Honestly Naru, I don't know, but it feels as if he is leaving something out." Naru nodded and sipped at his tea again.<p>

Yasu glanced at Naru before standing, "So now I have to ring everyone,?" he said aloud and for Naru. "Yes, call Lin and tell him and then say that I am leaving in an hour as well, I just need to do a bit of filing." Yasuhara nodded and head over to Mai's office.

Naru watch the boy go before heading into his office. Inside he walked over to his seat, but before he sat down he called out to the room. "I have never seen you materialise in front of me before. Gene."

In the shadow of the corner stepped out to boys. One identical to himself and the other one looking similar to Mai. Gene, the one identical to himself smiled. "Noll, well I never had a good reason." Naru stared at him before looking over at his wife brother, his dead brother-in-law, who in a case before tried to kill him.

"Sasuke." He spoke. Sauske smiled at him, "Hello Naru." Sauske then rubbed the back of his head looking a lot like Monk, "I never did get to say sorry, you know, but, we can forget about that for now, we need to discuss something with you."

Naru glanced between the too ghost stood in front of him before sitting in his seat with a sigh. "Mai right?" he asked and then both nodded. "Yeah, there something wrong." and Naru then immediately looked interested.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK?<strong>

**REVIEW?**

**YAY!**

**I AM BACK.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	44. Secret Unleashed

**Your next update is here. ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 42: Secret Unleashed.<p>

* * *

><p>Gene stood by the window behind Naru and Sauske sat on the chair in front of his desk. Naru stared at Sauske. "So you know of her powers." Sauske sighed, "Yes, I know of them."<p>

He looked deep into Naru's eyes then down at the pen Naru was tapping on the table, "When I was alive I had PK, and quite an abnormal amount, but not as much as you, Mai, never had PK but I sort of guess there was something there. Just before I did I was working out what powers she had because they were starting to show."

Sauske looked over at Gene who was watching Naru and his tapping as well, "Then one day they suddenly stopped showing, and that's the day I died. I don't know why the did, but from the day I died they stopped showing but they were still there. Then when our mother died. They became dormant once again, hiding with in her body as she forgot all her past due to the amount of pain it caused,"

"Now, they are beginning to do the same."

Naru stopped tapping the pen and the twins looked at Sauske. Gene knowingly and Naru confused, "What do you mean?" he asked. Sauske sighed, "I have been watching Mai since she was little and when she met you I watched her powers grow increasingly especially when you left to take Gene body back. She used her powers when she need but I have noticed she hasn't used them in a while, well, since you two had the argument."

Naru nodded, he had also noticed this, but said nothing. "But, I still saw them there and she used them when you weren't about but now she has stopped using them altogether." Gene sighed and stepped forward. "She has Naru, and when we went to speak to her last night, it was like, something was blocking us."

Naru brought his hands up to rest under his chin and stared at the too, as Gene was now stood in front of his desk. "Have you any idea?" he asked. Gene and Sauske glanced at each other and then looked back at Naru.

"What is it?" he asked. Sauske shook his head and stood. He brushed the imaginary dirt off the jeans he was wearing and smiled, "Well, we have an idea, but, Mai has too tell you, we can't."

Gene nodded and they stood next to each other. "So Mai knows." Naru asked and Gene shook his head. She knows part of it, but not all of it. When she tells you, you will see," Naru stared as the got less visible. "Goodbye Naru." they both said before he was alone.

Naru closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when a knock sounded on his door, he snapped opened his eyes and had a plan formed in his head. Once he got in he was going to have a chat with his beautiful wife.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … …<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>

"The dress Masako brought was lovely."

"Yeah it really suits her," Ayako said as Bou-san drove them home. I was going back with Ayako to have some tea and then I was going to head back home. Lin had gone home with Madoka after the dress shopping and left me in there care which I didn't mind. They were like my mum and dad anyway. I smiled as I listened to the heated chatter, from nice calm conversations to heated shouting. Every 5 minutes.

I smiled more because this was them and this was what was so nice about it. I had my had resting lightly on my belly as I imagined the big bump it was going to form and then how I was going to tell Naru.

I might tell him tonight, but I couldn't, could I? Lin says he happy and really wants a baby, but I don't know. I looked up in the rear view mirror to see both of them looking at me before they look away quickly.

I knew something was up, "What?" I asked them. Ayako looked back in the mirror at me, "Nothing Mai." I frowned. "I am not that thick. What. Is. It?" I asked pronouncing every word slowly. Bou-san then looked in the mirror. "Well..." he pulled into park and I noticed we were outside their house.

He looked at Ayako who nodded, "Lets talk about this inside over tea, yes?" he asked. I agreed, but I just wanted to know what it was, but deep down I knew, my secret about being pregnant wasn't going to be a secret any longer.

* * *

><p>.. … … … … … … … … … … .. … … … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes later.<strong>

Ayako sat down a mug of tea down in front of me with a smile before sitting down next to me of the sofa with Bou-san opposite us. I sipped at the tea before placing it on the table that separated me and Bou-san. He gave me a small smile before leaning forward.

"Mai, I know this might sound silly but-"

"I'm pregnant," I shouted out in a panic. Ayako and Bou-san stared at me, and then I glance at them both, "That's what you were going to ask right?" I asked, now a little scared and more nervous. They both shook their heads slowly. I gulped, "Err, what was you going to say."

Bou-san shook his head, "Mai your pregnant," I slumped in the sofa a lot as they began to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Ayako and Bou-san know? :)<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	45. Telling Naru?

**...*looks round the curtain* Noone here. *Walks out when attacked by fans with fruit,* **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. I am here. After disapearing for a whole month. Yes, a WHOLE month. **

**Feel bad. But the reason is i broke my laptop again. Great, but i am now updating on the computer. I promise to update every day and to write every day. Hopefully. If not it will be every two days due to my HUGE GCSE EXAMS. Yes, im in my final year. WISH ME LUCK. But im going to start regually updating. **

**Anyway, im sorry for the late chapter but i am giving you TWO chapters. **

**Thanks to my reviewers, these chapters are for you and for not giving up on me. (y)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 43: Telling Naru?<p>

* * *

><p>"Please, please, please, please, you can't tell Naru." I pleaded. "Okay," they both nodded as Bou-san stopped the car outside mine and Naru's house. After I shouted out it blind panic and told them I was pregnant, they had not stopped questioning me.<p>

"Take care Mai, ill call the doctor's tonight," I nodded with a smile and waved them off as they left. "Call the doctor, why?" someone asked and I spun round fast to find myself in the arms of my husband. Hos eyes boring into mine as i smiled, Naru was still Naru.

"Nothing, Ayako, she's a bit ill, that's all," I replied quickly with a smile. Naru nodded and I walked closer till I was hugging him tight. "Naru.." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head. "Mai, we need to talk." I sighed but nodded into his chest. "I know."

"Okay, lets go," and we walked in doors.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>10 minuets later and we were sat on the sofa, two cups of tea on the table and I was cuddling up to Naru. "So?" I asked and Naru sighed softly. "I was visited today," he started, as i shifted to show i was listening and to get comfy. "By Gene and Sasuke." I shot up, "What?" I shouted. "Yes, Gene and Sasuke came to me today and told me something."<p>

I gulped and nodded, "What did they say?" I asked. "They said something about your powers," I sighed, "Okay, Naru, tell me what happened," Naru nodded and he told me.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Gene stood by the window behind Naru and Sauske sat on the chair in front of his desk. Naru stared at Sauske. "So you know of her powers." Sauske sighed, "Yes, I know of them." <em>

_He looked deep into Naru's eyes then down at the pen Naru was tapping on the table, "When I was alive I had PK, and quite an abnormal amount, but not as much as you, Mai, never had PK but I sort of guess there was something there. Just before I died I was working out what powers she had because they were starting to show."_

_Sauske looked over at Gene who was watching Naru and his tapping as well, "Then one day they suddenly stopped showing, and that's the day I died. I don't know why the did, but from the day I died they stopped showing but they were still there. Then when our mother died. They became dormant once again, hiding with in her body as she forgot all her past due to the amount of pain it caused,"_

"_Now, they are beginning to do the same." _

_Naru stopped tapping the pen and the twins looked at Sauske. Gene knowingly and Naru confused, "What do you mean?" he asked. Sauske sighed, "I have been watching Mai since she was little and when she met you I watched her powers grow increasingly especially when you left to take Gene body back. She used her powers when she needed but I have noticed she hasn't used them in a while, well, since you two had the argument."_

_Naru nodded, he had also noticed this, but said nothing. "But, I still saw them there and she used them when you weren't about but now she has stopped using them altogether." Gene sighed and stepped forward. "She has Naru, and when we went to speak to her last night, it was like, something was blocking us." _

_Naru brought his hands up to rest under his chin and stared at the too, as Gene was now stood in front of his desk. "Have you any idea?" he asked. Gene and Sauske glanced at each other and then looked back at Naru. _

"_What is it?" he asked. Sauske shook his head and stood. He brushed the imaginary dirt off the jeans he was wearing and smiled, "Well, we have an idea, but, Mai has too tell you, we can't." _

_Gene nodded and they stood next to each other. "So Mai knows." Naru asked and Gene shook his head. "She knows part of it, but not all of it. When she tells you, you will see," Naru stared as the two got less visible. "Goodbye Naru." they both said before he was alone. _

_Naru closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when a knock sounded on his door, he snapped opened his eyes and had a plan formed in his head. Once he got in he was going to have a chat with his beautiful wife._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Ends<em>

* * *

><p>"I then knew I had to speak with you," I was quiet. So, Gene and Sauske also wanted me to tell Naru I was pregnant, but, was I ready? I let out a breath and stood. I knew Naru was watching me. I crossed my arms over my chest and turnt to look at him. "They are both right, I do have something I need to tell you, but I never knew something like this would stop my powers,"<p>

Naru got up and walked over to me. "What is it?" he asked and I looked away at the floor before turning around so I couldn't see him. I whispered it out. "What?," Naru asked. "I'm pregnant," I whispered again.

"Mai, speak up, I can't hear you,"

"I'm pregnant," I whispered louder. "Mai," Naru said, I spun round and shouted. "I'm pregnant," I shouted and ran straight to the bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and launched my self on the bed and cried.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>The door opened up slowly behind me five minuets later, I had finished crying and was lying with my back to the door staring out the window at the dark night sky and the stars. The door shut and I could hear Naru's soft footsteps on the floor before the bed dipped slightly behind me. Naru touched my hair softly and ran his hand down my back. "Mai," he whispered softly which startled me, "Look at me," i shook my head. "Mai," he half whispered and half pleaded which shock me, so i did.<p>

I rolled over into Naru's chest and I looked up at him, his eyes held so much emotion I really didn't think it was him. He smiled, "Mai, your pregnant," I nodded and wiped my eyes, "Your not mad?" I asked and Naru chuckled, "Why would I be mad Mai?" he asked and I shook my head with a shrug. "Mai, I am so happy," he whispered and I stared at him. "You are?" I asked and he nodded. "Naru," I whispered and the tears fell again, "I'm having a baby," he chuckled and pulled me into a tight hug. "I know Mai, I know, and im going to be there, every step of the way,"

I looked at him, "You are," he nodded and with a smile and kissed me softly, "I am the dad after all, I will love them just like you." It felt like I was falling because of what Naru had said, it was the sweetest thing. I smiled and kissed him before cuddling him close. "So," I whispered and Naru chuckled, "I like the name Gene," he whispered and I laughed and hugged him closer as I thought of all the possible names I liked, even if it was ages till I named them.

* * *

><p><strong>Have i still got it?<br>Review. Puh-leaseeee?  
>Peace out:<strong> _DemonHairedandBlueEyed,_


	46. The Case

**Like is said, here is your second chapter.  
>Enjoy.<br>Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 44: The Case.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, this case, what is it about?" I asked Naru. It was the morning after I had told him that I was pregnant and today I was going back to the office after much persuading. "I don't know," I looked over my shoulder at Naru who was sat at the table, reading a paper. "You don't know," I asked.<p>

Naru looked up at me and nodded, "The client seems to be hiding something but what intrigued me was it has been going on for a year now." I stopped, "A year?" I questioned out loud, "Wouldn't that have asked Ayako and Bou-san, or at least someone else?" I pondered on the thought. It was really werid no one had gone in yet, real weird. I shrugged not wanting to ponder anymore and Naru tea was getting cold so i stopped and continued what i was doing.

Naru sighed and laid down the paper as I brought over his tea. "I thought the same," he sipped his tea as I picked up our breakfast and placed it in the sink. I looked down into the sink and sucked in a breath. "Oh," I whispered. Nausea hit me like a bullet and i grasped the side of the sink, my eyes trailed of the left overs, they looked horrible. A lot like sick. I gasped again.

"Mai, are you okay?" Naru asked. I looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I just think I'm gunna be..." I paued and swallowed, "No, i'm..." i trailed off and bolted straight out the kitchen and towards the bathroom, and brought up all of the breakfast I had just had. "Mai," Naru shouted and I continued to bring everything up as I heard the door creak open. Naru sucked in a breath.

"Mai," Naru whispered. I stopped and took a breath. I spit saliva into the toilet before looking at him, "Naru...call Ayako...she will know... she will know what to...what to.." I then lent back over the toilet and continue to bring up the rest of my breakfast.

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>Once we got to the office, I immediately went to work only to see Yasuhara there. "Hey, Yasu, didn't Naru tell you I was coming back today," Yasu looked up at me, "Yeah, he did, but you won't be working here anymore."<p>

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean," Yasu opened his mouth but Naru spoke from behind me, "You will be working with me," I looked at Naru and his smirk and I rolled my eyes, "Great," and the smirk fell and he walked into his office.

Yasuhara chuckled from behind me and I looked round to flash him a huge grin, "Ah, so good." and he just laughed. "Hey Mai, I got your doctor's appointment," Ayako shouted as she walked in. I froze and all doors opened. "Mai are you alright." was Madoka and Yasuhara shouts.

I smiled, "Fine, just a check up," Madoka and Yasuhara didn't look convinced but then I saw Lin's face I nodded to him, "Morning Lin," he nodded back and ducked back into his office, Madoka slowly moving in behind him watching me. "Mai, tea." Naru called and I sighed, "Coming Naru," and I set off to get his tea. Ayako following me with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, thats it for today?<strong>

**What do you think?**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	47. Tea, Naru, and more Tea

**And i told you i would update in two three days. Haha. Thanks for reviews. Nice to know you like the story. Ill keep it up. **

**Read and Review.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 45: Tea, Naru and More Tea.<p>

* * *

><p>After giving Naru his tea I sat down on the sofa that was in his office, my doctors appointment card in my hand. 'Three days time,' I thought as I fiddled with the edges. I let out a soft sigh and closed my tired eyes. I feel heavy and tired, and I hated it. "Mai," I looked over at Naru who was standing, he had a folder in his hand and other hand on the desk, "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and stood, wobbled and straightened, "Tired," I mumbled. Naru strolled over to me and ran his hands through my hair, "Lay down, ill bring in tea," I stared at him as if he had grown another head.<p>

I reached up and felt his forehead, "Not ill," I muttered and he smirked, "Mai, just lay down, we have a case in two days so you are going to need the rest." I frowned, turnt round, humped and then lay down on the sofa my back to him. I had heard the door open and close but that was it before the sleep land claimed me.

_love me..._

_please..._

_notice me..._

_please..._

_help me..._

_please..._

_i hate her..._

_can i kill her..._

_pleasee..._

_pleasee..._

_please._

_please._

_please._

_pleas..._

_plea..._

_ple..._

_pl..._

_p..._

* * *

><p>Normal Pov.<p>

* * *

><p>Naru sighed as he stirred the tea. It had been not even a day since he had found out and he was finding it stressful. Maybe he was ill. He shook his head as Ayako came into the kitchen. "Are you happy?" she asked. Naru stared at Ayako, he face was set and she was staring. "Naru," she stated. Nare then knew she was deadly seriously, this was her friend, her friend like daughter. Mai's adoptive mother. He looked back at Ayako as he picked up his and Mai's tea. "Very," he whispered softly as he past Ayako. Ayako didn't answer but he heard her footsteps in the kitchen and took that as the conversation ending.<p>

Naru walked over to his office and John opened the door for him, seeing the cups of tea in his arms. Naru nodded his thanks and John shut the door after. Naru checked Mai, and noticed she was asleep before he set the tea on the desk. He sighed and slumped in his chair when he heard a small voice. "Please," he frowned and looked at Mai, she was whispered, softly, one word. "Please," she repeated a few times but never bothered to wake her. She didn't look like she was getting hurt. He watched her and then she shifted and rubbed her eyes and she woke up. She saw Naru staring and laughed. "What?" she asked and he shook his head.

She sighed and got up and took one of the cups before blowing across the top and taking a sip. Naru did the same and the both enjoy the nice silent time untill you heard Madoka's big yell of, "NARRUUUUUUUUUU!" Mai giggled and Naru shook his head as he stood and the couple walked out to see what was up now.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, because you love me.<br>Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	48. The Doctors

**Hiya Guys I'm back. I'm Back and I'm Bad.  
>No, jokes. Really? Okay Jokes.<br>Anyway, here is your next chapter, sorry I have limited time and my brothers want the computer and I also have revision, stupid exams. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and REVIEW PLEASE.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 46: The Doctors.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

* * *

><p>All Madoka wanted to know was if it was true. Yes, I was pregnant, and yes, it was Naru's child. She squealed with excitement when we told her and ran to phone Luella, to call her and tell her the good news, and to say she won the bet.<p>

What bet? Was all I asked and she laughed and began speaking to Luella I sighed and shook my head. That was three days ago. Now I was sat in the car on the way to the doctors with Ayako. Naru remembered we had to case, so he and the rest of the team went off to sort that out while Ayako came with me. To be honest, I was a little bit annoyed when Naru wouldn't come with me. Okay, scratch that. Totally pissed off and I haven't spoken to him since last night. Bou-san blamed it on the female hormones which after he was promptly hit by me and Ayako, Masako gave him the glare.

Though I was angry at Naru, I was happy Ayako was coming with me, she was a grown woman and even though she didn't know what it was like being a few weeks pregnant she was a doctor and was ready to help me through it. She was like my mum and I loved her for it, but then I also wished my real mum was here to see me. Although she wasn't but Ayako cheered me up by saying, "Mai, she is always with you wither she is not her with us physically, she was always be there and cheer up, I bet she is proud of the young woman you have become." I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

But that is where I am now, sat in the doctor's waiting area ready to be seen next. Butterflies along with the little baby jittering inside my belly, even though the baby wasn't moving but I was real nervous. I sighed as the buzzer beeped and I was called through next. I got up with Ayako and walked out and trudged down the hall to the doctor. In opened the door and was greeted with a huge smile by a female doctor. "Hi, you must be our Mai Taniyama, and Ayako how are you my good friend," I smiled at her as Ayako and she hugged, she then looked at me and held her hand, "I'm Dr Suki, but you can call me, Sango," (A/N. I run out of names okay, chill guys. (Y) To all you Inuyasha Fans, check out my crossover. Anyway, owts.) "Hi," she sat down behind her desk and me and Ayako followed suit the other side. "So I here from Ayako that you are pregnant, well, we are here to help you and just run through things okay?" I nodded and she began to tell me everything.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later she smiled, "Well Mai, seeing as your 8 weeks pregnant, we will be sending you to the hospital for a 12 week scan the next month to see your baby, you won't be able to check the baby's gender until the second scan, I think, research that and see but I hope to see you again, Ayako will help you with any problems and give us a call if you need us, we will book your scan and send the date through the post." I stood with her and shook her hand, "Thank you for your help," she nodded and hugged Ayako before sending us on our way.<p>

As I got out of the doctors I let out a huge sigh. "Well, at least that's over, now to face a bigger problem." Ayako frowned as we got to the car. "What?" she asked. I smirked, "No, who," and I got into the car. I knew Ayako laughed and smiled as she got in the car. "Yes, who," she whispered with a giggle and she started up the car. "Case time," she shouted and we drove off. "Hey that's my saying," was all could be heard as we head away from the doctors for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the short chapter, expect one tomorrow, anyway,<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE. **

**Peace out:** _DemonHai__redandBlueEyed._


	49. The little girl and the lie

**Back guys. This is a real long chapter. I hope you enjoy. I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. You know who you are. Thankyou. **

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 47: The little girl and the lie.<p>

* * *

><p>As we drove to the case house, Ayako had handed me her phone so I could call Bou-san for directions. Which when he gave me where all muddle up and I got completely confused. "Okay, Mai, hand Ayako the phone," I raised an eyebrow, "Bou-san I said quietly, just a second ago, AYAKO IS DRIVING," I shouted.<p>

Bou-san shouted something about getting Naru to sort out his hormonal wife and I sighed. Ayako spared me a quick glance as I slumped in the car seat, "Hello Mai," came the smooth voice of my husband over the phone. Well, the husband I was trying to ignore at the moment to prove I was angry. "Naru," I just stated, I knew he knew I was still angry with him and until he apologizes I was going to treat him like crap. He began telling me to instructions and directions more clearly than Monk. Once he had finished I just put the phone down on him and placed it in my pocket.

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh on Naru Mai?" Ayako asked as she took a right of a round-a-bout, I huffed and looked at her, "No, he could of rang the people up and said that he was going to be their later, or he could have at least sent Lin alone with you lot and Me and Naru could have come later, But, no, his job is much more important to him then his wife's scan." Ayako sighed and pulled up behind the black van in a small drive way, she stopped the engine and turned to look at me, "Mai, think of it like this, he needs this job to provide for you and his baby, don't you think that's more important?" she asked.

I stared at her and sighed, "Yeah I know that Ayako but he can do that on other days, this was his wife, FIRST scan, he may never have that chance again, and it angered me to think that he cared more about his work then this," Ayako smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug as I thought it over, "I understand Mai, but, don't be so hard on him, he is only a year older than you, he is still quite young, you're having his child, I think he is still trying to cope with the idea."

I nodded against her chest as she let me go and opened her door I leaned over and opened mine and swung my legs out when she spoke up, "Anyway Mai, he loves you and his child, do you think he was happy missing his first scan." And with that comment left in the air she got out the car, shut the door and walked up towards the house.

I looked down at my lap as I thought about what Ayako had just said; maybe she was right, what was Naru's view on all this. He had said he was happy about the child, that he loved me and that he was going to be there for me. But….was he ready? Was he mentally and physically capable of looking after his child? I looked down at my belly, was I even ready. I shook my head, silly question, of course I was. Now I just had to speak with Naru, but this time, I want him to come to me first, he was in the wrong. I sighed and looked up and saw a little girl. She was stood behind a bush that came up to her waist. I opened my mouth to speak when she put her finger to her lips and shook her head.

I nodded and stood up. I shut Ayako car door all while looking at the little girl. She waved me over and I checked all the windows before I walked over towards the little girl. As I got closer she moved back into the shadows of the trees and I followed her. She wore a light blue summer dress with white sandals. I noticed she had a small stain. My eyes widened when I noticed it was blood. As she led me on I watched her. A normal little girl, but why was she walking out here on her own, she looked only nine, ten maybe. She kept glancing behind herself, checking I was still following when she led me to a clearing. I could see the roof of the house and the small garden.

I looked at the little girl, "Hey," I whispered, "What's your name little girl," she smiled, "Katniss" she whispered, my eyes widened a little bit, her voice sounded so cold. So cold for a little girl. "My name is Mai, how old are you?" I asked, "Nine," I nodded. "Well, why are you all the way out here for Katniss?" I asked and the girl look at the house. "Mommy and Daddy don't love me, they kicked me out." I stared in horror at the little girl. "They what," she suddenly gasped and ran up to me. "Please pretty lady, please, you can't say you have seen me, they will come find me and they will be horrible to you for saying my name, please, don't get her pretty lady, please, they hit me, they don't love me." And with that she began crying and she ran off. "Wait," I shouted after the little girl. I sighed and began to walk towards the garden fence when I heard my name being called.

"Mai," I looked over at Naru as he walked over to me as I opened the garden gate. "Yes Naru." I said. He looked at me and then out at the forest, "What were you doing out there?" he asked. I looked out at the forest, "Nothing, it was nothing, even though I thought it was something."

"What did you think you saw?"

"Nothing Naru," I half shouted and walked away from him angrily. I stopped when I got to the door. "Coming Naru?" I asked. I then heard footsteps and he followed me inside the house.

* * *

><p>8 hours later and I still felt sorry for the poor girl. Here I was getting into my pyjamas in the nice warmth of the house while she was outside in the forest, cold I bet. Wet, because it rained earlier. I sighed as I sat on the edge of the bed. Today had been quite. I was quiet all day, I spoke to no one, after the Naru incident outside I met the Father…..oh what was his name. Ah yes, Katashi and his wife Mio, and their daughter, well, their other daughter. Lucinda. I found it weird that they had chosen Non-Japanese names for both their daughters but I didn't say anything.<p>

Katashi was going a bit grey but he had brown hair and he had deep brown eyes. His daughters, both, having brown eyes but Lucinda having brown hair like her dad. Katniss was more like her mother. She had blonde hair, which, was unnatural for someone from Japan, it was more dark colors where as their hair was fair. I then sort of understood why they both had English names and I finally decided to ask. Yes, Mio grandmother was English, but then her mother married someone Japanese making her, Half Japanese then she fell in love with Katashi and so on.

It was cute, and when they found out they wanted to name their child with an English name. I also noticed when I asked Mio the question Katashi took over and told me to story. I watched Mio as he told the story and I could tell that there was something up with her. Her eyes clouded over, she looked pretty sad and was quiet the rest of the evening. I sighed. My thoughts then dragged me back to when we began setting things up and I was, once again and like always kept in base. I hated it but I did get a little nap in and a lot of thinking. Then that leads to now, Naru had told me, no, more like ordered me to get some rest. Which I ignored for an hour since we still wasn't talking.

I walked over to the window and looked down into the garden. The moonlight shone down and lit the garden up. That was not what I was looking at though. I was looking at Katniss as she stared at me, but I wasn't staring directly at her. I was looking into the water beside her. The small pond that mirrored reflections. But that was what was missing. Katniss's reflection. I gasped, my head felt light and I felt myself being pulled back as I fainted and fell into a heap on the floor. Everything got shut out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was left in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE GUYS.<strong>

**UNTILL NEXT WEEK.**

**What do you think though? Good? Bad?**

**Why did Mai faint?**

**Why did Katniss have to reflection?**

**Who will find Mai?**

**AND**

**Will Mai ever speak to Naru again?**

**Dun dun dun dun daaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed. _


	50. Lonely

**Hello, back, here is the next chapter, Review corner at the bottom. Sorry for late update. Hope you like it. **

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except, Katniss, Lucinda, The parents and the story line, please continue.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 48: Lonely.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My head hurt. My eyes hurt. Everything hurt. <em>

_I tried to move or at least roll over. I couldn't. I lay here waiting. I knew I was in the dream world, I could feel the wisps of spirits around me, and their white orbs brushing my legs and arms slightly causing me to groan in pain. Some, although they hurt me when the brushed past, caressed my skin, soothing the pain, making it go away. I just wanted to sleep, I was tired, but I was sleeping I was fast asleep and here in the dream land and the astral plane. _

_I then gasped as I remember my baby; I willed my hand to move, to run it across my slightly bumpy belly, caressing it like the wisps was doing to me. _

_My hand moved, slowly, but surely and soon I was running my hand over my belly, my mind racing at why I was still here. Why Gene hadn't shown up and why I hadn't seen anything important yet. _

_I slowly willed my body to sit and it did, a lot easier than my arm did, I was surprised. "Stupid dream, stupid plane, I want to sleep NORMALLY for once," I all but shouted out. I sighed as I sat there among the wisps._

"_Mai."_

_I snapped my head to the left where I head the whisper and the voice. Nothing there. _

"_Mai,"_

_I snapped my head right and saw no one there as well; I was shocked to say the least. I shook my head, "Come on Mai, get up," I whispered to myself and began to stand. Once I was on my feet and strong brushed past me and I feel straight back down but I wasn't on solid ground anymore I was falling, falling past all the rising spirits and head down. _

_I squeezed my eyes shut as someone shouted my name. "Mai."_

_My eyes opened wide to see Katniss stood above me. I watch her, she was watching me. I stared, she shouldn't be here. _

_Then I remember what I had seen before I had fallen down, Katniss had no reflection. She was a spirit, she was dead and she didn't know._

_My eyes filled with tears as I looked at her, I felt sorry, she was dead and she was the only one that didn't know. _

_I felt my eyes grow tired and I knew it was time to return to world of the living. Katniss reached out to me as I began to fall again, she wanted me to stay I noted, she was lonely. I understood why she was still here but why was she destroying her family home. I had yet to find out._

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>The other sat around the base, Naru had just ordered Mai to bed and the room was now very tense. Naru sat in a chair, black notebook in hand and case folder lay on his lap. Monk and Ayako sat together talking quietly and Masako and John sat in silenced sipping tea. The only noise was the of Lin's very light tapping, Monks and Ayako conversation and the flipping of paper as Naru tried to decipher the case. It was like this for another ten minutes until Ayako spoke up. "Naru, you need to go speak to her,"<p>

She didn't say it shyly; she didn't say in nicely, she demanded it. Ayako knew why Mai was hurting and why she was ignoring him but she knew that Naru was still a confused young boy no matter what he showed on the outside. "Ayako calmed down," Monk said. She glared at him, "No, this needs to stop, they are just hurting each other and need to worry about the baby." She shouted. Everyone looked at her.

She didn't look very convincing with her growing bump. "Now Ayako," Monk said as he stood, "You also need to think about your baby and not get stressed." Ayako sighed but whispered, "Yeah I know, but Mai is also my baby,"

This caught everyone's attention, Naru's mainly and he looked at Ayako as she locked eyes with him, the pleaded him to go right the wrong and to tell Mai what he was feeling. Ayako knew it was a lot to ask of but Naru needed to up his game and become emotionally stable and capable to look after a very hormonal and emotional Mai.

Naru stood without another word, he set the case folder and his black book down and the table and walked out of the base. Ayako watched him and let a sad smile spread across her face, "Now sit down Ayako," Monk whispered and Ayako did just that suddenly exhausted from what had just happened.

Masako watched with mixed emotions as she ran her hand across her very bump also thinking the same. A hand came down on her hand and she looked up at Johns smiling face and she beamed with happiness and all was left now was for Mai to find this happiness. And Lin.

* * *

><p>Mai's POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I groan as I opened my eyes. I lay on the floor, but back, head and everything hurt. My head and back being the main ones. Luckily, I had landed nicely on the big fluffy mat and all the pillows had chucked of the bed before getting changed. I slowly sat up, my mind reeling as I thought about Katniss. A ghost. She was dead. Why hadn't they told us? I thought.<p>

This was vital; Katniss, their daughter was dead and she was haunting them. She didn't exactly know why but she had a feeling. I thought back to our first meeting today, brief and quick but I realized I must have gained a bit of information.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I looked at the little girl, "Hey," I whispered, "What's your name little girl," she smiled, "Katniss" she whispered, my eyes widened a little bit, her voice sounded so cold. So cold for a little girl. "My name is Mai, how old are you?" I asked, "Nine," I nodded. "Well, why are you all the way out here for Katniss?" I asked and the girl looked at the house.<em>

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback.<em>

* * *

><p>My head hurt as I tried to remember but all I could remember was her face as she looked towards the house. I couldn't remember the rest, I knew there was more. But what. I groaned and massaged my head as the door opened. "Mai," I heard and I looked at Naru. He run over, "What happened, what are you doing on the floor." I stared at him, all the hate remarks and the hate gone for now and I looked at him.<p>

"I have a lot to tell you but I know one think Naru, there is a ghost at work here, she is nine years old and she is the parents other daughter." Naru stared at me as I let tears fill my eyes. "Naru, she doesn't know she is dead, and she is outside, all alone." I began to sob as he held me close. My heart went out to Katniss. She just wanted company and I left her.

I cried harder.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Anyway, REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._

* * *

><p><strong>Review Corner.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YunaNeko- <strong>Thankyou

**DragonSlayerOtaku- **Thank you, the story loves you too

**Willoffire2014- **dun dun dunnnnnnnnn indeed

**WhisperToTheWolves- **Oh, I can and I did. Oh look at me being cheeky.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx - **He was with her, well hiding.

** .23- **mwahahahahahaha .

**DeadlyRose123-** Thank you, means a lot that people like my stories. Ha-ha, I'm the same with other fan fictions, mainly Inuyasha ones. I love throwing things at my brothers when the disturb me. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**PearlesantlRose- **No, it's so right

**Rhiannonlee93- **Yeah, they are its just I was more focusing on Naru and Mai, thanks for spotting that.

**lunabloodmoon666- **No sorry, not from another anime but thanks for the review.

**loveanimea- **I have now, sorry.

**Ducki9- **No, that was faulty, I just forget she is married sometimes, silly me, its cause in my other story she isn't, I get confused, such a bad writer, but it could have meaning behind it, but it don't so. Thank you, for the review and where can I read this manga? I looked for ages haha, any thanks for spotting that and I hope you liked this chapter.

**Dreams That Never Come True-** Thank you


	51. Katniss and Lucinda

**Omg, im back. HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MERRY CHRISTMAS. Although its a bit late. Hehe. Anyway, here is your next chapter. **

**Thanks to my reviewers, I hope you keep reviewing. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 49: Katniss and Lucinda.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Katniss you met her outside earlier before I came and got you?" Naru asked. I had finally calmed down and he had said sorry for what had happened and for missing my scan, but he said he would come to the next one which should have been my first although today was sort of a scancheckup thing. I realized that Naru was really serious and asked if I wanted to know the gender on the second scan. I promptly said no cause I wanted a surprise which surprised him but he agreed nonetheless.

"Yeah, but I cant remember that much off it, like its been blocked from my mind after the fall, she had said something but I cant remember," I pondered on the meeting a bit more but I just met a dead end. I looked at Naru for an answer but he sat across me on the bed thinking also. He looked up at me and opened his mouth to speak then shut it. "No, go on,." I said as he began thinking again and he then sat up straight.

"I'm just intrigued at the fact that Katashi-san and Mio-san didn't say anything about another daughter, he was soled on just having Lucinda as a daughter, you understand, Mai? Mai?" I looked up at him as a voice shot through my mind, _"Mommy and Daddy don't love me, they kicked me out." _"Naru, Katniss, I remember, she said that her parents had kicked her out, but if Katniss is dead then she should have just died?"

Naru sighed and went back to thinking when there was a knock at the door, "Come in?" I called. The door opened slowly and there stood Lucinda in her nighty. "Hello," she whispered and me and Naru shared a glance before I got up and slowly walked over to her, "Hey Sweetie, whats up, shouldn't you be in bed," I glanced at the clock, it was eight. She nodded and looked behind her down the hall, "I wanted to speak to you with out Daddy and Mommy here...em...can I?" she asked with her hands behind her back, I smiled, she was so cute.

I looked at Naru who nodded and stood, I knew he was getting a notebook out of his bag, I ushered Lucinda into the room and she scrambled up onto the bed in the middle but by the pillows. I smiled softly and shut the door. I walked over to the bed and Naru returned with a pen and pad. I sat next to Lucinda and she snuggled up to my side and Naru sat in front of us, "Okay, Lucinda, what is it you wanted to say," he said softly and I gave him a small smile.

Lucinda looked up at me and then at Naru, "Well, when you spoke with me, Mommy and Daddy I was shocked when they didn't tell you about Catnip, I mean, Katniss," I just stared at the girl, and then looked up at Naru, "Who is Katniss?" he asked. "Katniss was my older sister, she died last year when I was 6, Mommy said that I shouldn't say anything cause they only loved me and that I should just care about becoming good at reading and writing along with being able to the play the violin."

"How did she die?" Naru asked and I was shocked with the question but didn't say anything because Lucinda answered. "Mommy and Daddy said she died from an illness called Leukemia or lukemia? I cant remember that well but I just nodded and that but then when Mommy was washing clothes the other day I helped hang them up to dry and my Mommy was chucking clothes back in a dirty pile and I saw blood, I asked who had hurt themselves and she said it was girls problems and I would understand when I was older." I stared at the seven nearly 8 year old girl, she was far too mature for her age, she knew what it was, I then noticed her eyes looked at little lifeless and dull, I looked at Naru and knew he saw the same thing.

"Okay," I spoke, "So what did you want to tell us?" I asked, Lucinda looked up at me, "Just that Mommy didn't say anything and I was just curious and that I should tell you," I nodded, I knew this was all right information because I could now remember what had happened when I saw Katniss earlier, "Thank you sweetie but, why didn't you just tell us yourself,?" she stared at me confused. "Why did you need to inhabit the poor little girl, Gene,"

Lucinda looked shocked but the shrugged and sighed, "Hey, im the one that couldn't reach you earlier so I had to do something else and tell you some guiding information you know,." I sighed and Gene sat up in Lucinda's body, "Okay, now you have told us Gene do you mind leaving the girl alone," Naru said, Gene held the girls hands up, "Okay, Okay, im going, just going to put the girl back to bed," and with that he scrambled of the bed and trotted off back to Lucinda's room. I watched him go with a smile and shook my head, I then looked at Naru who was looking over the notes, I notice that he look tired and couldn't concentrate.

I pulled the notebook out of his grasp and put it on the table next to me and reached towards him, "Naru, you look rough and tired, please, you haven't slept for three days now, since we got this case, please, can you get some rest," he went to shake his head but he looked at me and knew I really meant this. "Okay," I smiled and he got up to get changed, I also stood the pull back the covers and to climb into bed.

So, Katniss was dead and she didn't know, Lucinda or rather Gene had said that Mio and Katashi had told Lucinda Katniss had died of Leukemia, Lucinda also saw blood on clothes. Katniss was screaming at me not to say anything to Mio or Katashi about seeing her in the woods, I sighed as I pulled the covers over my body, it was now just connecting all the little pieces and putting them together and I knew that tomorrow that was just what Naru was going to do.

I watched Naru walk over in his pajamas and climb into bed next to me, I then slid closer to him and cuddle him as he pulled the covers over himself. I rested my head on his chest but just under his chin and he wrapped his arms around me. "Mai,"

I looked up at him, "Yes Naru," he smirked and kissed my forehead, "I love you and you owe me some well deserved tea." I smiled at the 'I love you' part because it was different that Naru had said something like that and when it came to realizing the last part I sighed, "You never change Naru, and I love you for that," and with that I feel asleep with three amazing things on my mind.

Saving Katniss.

Loving Naru.

And,

Our loving baby.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	52. Splitting Up and Looking For Clues

**OMG, I AM BACK.**

**No don't hit me. **

**Year 11 here. **

**Exams. **

**GCSE. **

**So big big big trouble, lots of revising. **

**Sorry, but then today I went, no, I leave revising even though I have an exam tomorrow. So. I wrote and ive written 4 chapters today,but sadly your only getting one. Oh and then another maybe tomorrow night, after dance. **

**Anyway, thanks for reviews. MORE PLEASE!**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 50: Splitting Up and Looking For Clues.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke, the sun that hits me faces half blinds me. I roll over to escape the pain in my eyes and I dug closer in to the covers. I reached out towards my husband hoping to grab some warmth I was sorely missing to which I only felt air. I looked up from where I had buried my head in the pillows the see that Naru was up and wake and had been for sometime now. I groaned and flopped onto my back staring at the ceiling.<p>

I really couldn't understand this case. It was all to confusing, why had Mio and Katashi say that Katniss had died of Leukemia I had to look into that and also I had to look into why Gene couldn't contact me. Were my powers finally leaving me cause of the baby, I thought that wasn't until the third semester?. I shook my head and slowly pulled my self into a sitting position.

I knew I also had to speak with Katniss today, I had to get some real answer, I knew she was only 9 but I need this case sorted, I wanted to stop the little girls pain. Katniss didn't know she was dead, she just thought that her mum and dad hated her, well, I don't know, just that they had kicked her out. How sick was that!. I looked down at my hands that held my non-existent pregnancy belly. I felt sick at the thought of me doing that to mine and Naru's baby and with that, I bolted to the bathroom and brought up the dinner from last night. My morning sickness at it again.

Once I had calmed down and was stopping being sick I had taken and shower, dressed, and took and notebook and head into base. Naru and everyone was sat around the table talking, when I closed the door they all looked up. "Mai, are you alright?," Ayako asked and she rushed over to me and hugged me and squashed me with her ever growing bump. "Watch the baby Ayako." I joked and she huffed and ruffled my hair and dragged me over to the table.

"So what are you talking about?" I asked, and Naru looked over at me, "Discussing all information," I nodded and looked at the mind map in the middle drawn in Monks scrawny writing. I looked at everything before reaching towards in and bringing it towards me, I motioned for the pen which monk passed to me and I wrote down on other thing.

"Confirm Katniss Leukemia?"Masako read, "Yeah, I mean, why would Lucinda see blood on some of her parents clothes, I mean, we weren't aloud in the attic either, there are no pictures of her, Lucinda seemed hell bent scared not to mention anything about Katniss,"

Naru looked at me, "Which means they are hiding something,"

"Exactly, now, we need to split up in teams to investigate everything," I flipped the paper over and wrote down everyone's names in columns, "First, Lin, can I get you to contact morgue's, hospitals, anything to find out if Katniss Leukemia is true, also to find anything you can about her death?" Lin nodded and walked off back to his laptop. I wrote what Lin was doing under his name. "Next, Monk and John, I want you two to explore the attic, but not after Masako and Ayako make a distraction and keep Mio away from the attic, Katashi is at work today so you should have plenty of time. Also before you head there find out what time he come back so your in and out before."

The guys nodded and I wrote down what they had to do which left me and Naru with speaking to Katniss herself, I sighed, "That leaves me and Naru with speaking to Katniss, we need to find out everything she knows," Naru nodded and I wrote that down. "I expect everyone to be done in the next four hours, Bou-san, take a camera, and take a video, okay? And Ayako and Masako try to pry information but don't lead on that we know," they nodded, and I stood, "Okay, go,"

They all then got what they needed, left with a wave and got down to business, I looked at Naru, he was picking up a recorder and his notebook, I picked up my own and Bou-san pen, and looked back at Naru. "Right, first we need to find her, which won't be hard, but she will be in the garden beyond the gate, into the woods, also, I will need to contact her some how." I thought for a moment when Lin spoke up. "Well, we have candles in the van, call upon her, like a seance, it should work no matter where you are. Naru will guide you." I smiled and nodded thanks and we head out to the van.

As we passed the stairs we nodded to John and Bou-san who were waiting on the distraction when we heard a bang, and with that they rushed off, me and Naru walked down stairs to find Ayako and Mio cleaning up while Masako watched to help out, she looked like she as thinking of a way to help distracted. I gave her a smile as we passed and we head out side.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>I lit the last candle as Naru sat down opposite me, we had six around me in a circle and then three in front of me. Naru had said we needed nine as the amount of candles needed to be divisible by three. I asked why and he just said he explain later which I agreed on and sat in the middle, while he lit the six around me. I then closed my eyes like he told me too do before we started and began to calm down, clearing my mind. I imagine pure white, no ending, no beginning, just pure white around me.<p>

"Katniss," I whispered, "I call upon you, please join me here, and talk to me, I wish to help you, Katniss, its me Mai, please." I added. I waited before repeating three times before I felt the wind blow softly against my hair. "Katniss," I asked and opened my eyes. In front of me sat Katniss, she had small but sad smile on her face. "Why did you call me? Did you tell mummy, oh no this is bad, no no,"

I watched in horror as the girl began to panic, why was she so worried about her mum knowing, "Katniss, calm down hunnie." Katniss looked up at me. "Okay," she whispered meekly and I smiled, "Katniss, we have a couple of questions for you hun," Katniss nodded and then looked over at Naru, "Who's he," she whispered and I smiled at her, "That's my husband," I whispered back. She grinned and looked at Naru and then giggled, I giggled along with her and Naru cleared his throat, I glared but then smiled. "Okay Katniss, I want to ask you something really important and if you don't want to answer it you don't have to."

I watched her nod before I smiled, "Katniss, what happened on the day your parents kicked you out." Katniss face dropped and I knew this was going to be horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW WOW WOW!<strong>

**What did you think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:**_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	53. Seeing is Believing: Part 1

**I'm Back after TWO MONTHS.**

**I am forever sorry. Haha.**

**Exams went great, got to B's and a C. So happy.**

**So now its half term, I can update, and I have so much to update. While revising I wrote down small notes for the stories and then after wrote a few paragraphs gradually building up chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone, and here is your next chapter, you have all been waiting to long for.**

**OWTS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 51: Seeing is Believing: Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>I reached out to her but she flinched away, "Katniss honey, please, its oka-"<p>

"No...Ill, tell you," she closed her eyes and then launched forward at me, I fell back as she hit me. I heard Naru called my name but I felt to dizzy and blacked out. Katniss voice whispering out to me, "I'm sorry,"

* * *

><p><em>When I opened my eyes I was laying down, a roof over my head. I frowned, then remembered what had happened and sighed, I gasped at the sound. I then got up and ran around the room looking for a mirror, when I found one I nearly cried. <em>

_Here I was staring into the mirror, Katniss staring back, but it was me inside, not her. I wanted to cry, here was a beautiful child, bright brown eyes staring back and perfect flowing platinum blonde hair. So different to the Katniss I knew. I walked away from the mirror and sat the small body and the bed and thought about the situation I was in. _

_So, Katniss wanted me to see what was happening and wanted me to relive it. Oh, I never dealt with these situations well. I then remembered she said sorry, and this was why. I sighed once again and finally decided I bet get going and get this over with. I stood down from the bed and padded over to the door when I heard Katniss's name being called. "Yes," I answered and then I shyly entered the hallway. I realized the room we use for base was across the hall from Katniss room and the room me and Naru slept in was Katniss's room. I suppressed a shudder. _

_I padded along the hall as fast as these little legs could when I came to the stairs. I then froze and the body took control and from this point on I knew I couldn't change anything that would happen._

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Naru watched Mai fall the ground and Katniss reappear. "What happened?" he asked her. Katniss smiled, "I'm showing her what happened," and with that she disappeared. Naru was shocked but he needed to inform the others. He quickly pulled out his phone and phoned Lin, he needed everyone here after they had finished. Naru knew after this, the case would be solved.<p>

* * *

><p>With Bou-san and John.<p>

* * *

><p>When Masako gave John the signal, he nudged Bou-san and the waved goodbye to Naru and Mai and head to the attic. Once the got to the attic they pulled down the ladder and slowly climbed up. John pushed the wood covering the entrance and climbed up, Bou-san following.<p>

They could hear Ayako and Masako talking to Mio and began to look around. Bou-san pulled out the camera and began to record what they saw. Toys, photo's, clothes. To say the least, they were shocked. "John,." Bou-san whispered when he came across on small thing in the room. John walked over and gasped at the sight. There, in the corner was a dress, covered in blood next to it, a bloody knife. "Oh my Lord," John whispered and looked at Bou-san who nodded and walked over.

* * *

><p>With Ayako, Masako and Mio.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the girls cleaned up the mess in the kitchen the offered to help Mio which she happily agreed and they began making lunch and cleaning. "So Mio, ever thought about having more kids?" Ayako asked, "You know, seeing us pregnant and all?" Masako added. They both saw her stiffen and shared knowing glances before Mio turned to them. "Yes, I have, but, I don't know how Lucinda would take it," she supplied looking sad. Ayako comforted her while Masako watched her carefully, "Oh, why?" Masako asked. Mio stiffened again but Ayako pretended she didn't see.<p>

"Well, she has been an only child for so long, I don't think she would handle it well," They both nodded and changed the subject letting the subject lie low for the moment.

* * *

><p>With Mai,<p>

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

* * *

><p><em>As the body took me flying down the stairs I felt the emotions flowing through Katniss. Love, happiness but jealousy. I was confused. Mai was then suddenly in the kitchen sat at the familys table. In front of her a breakfast bowl with cereal and on the other side of the table her father. Katashi. He looked up from his laptop and glared at me, well, Katniss. <em>

"_Katniss, because you decided to sleep in late you have made us all late," he shouted. We -Katniss and Me- shrunk back. Katniss then felt sad all the happiness gone. "Sorry-"_

"_No, your not, your not are you," _

"_But I am," cam her small cry, her father then grew very angry. "You do not back chat me girl, come here now." he demanded and we reluctantly stood and walked over. I then felt immense pain in my right cheek and I fell to the floor which involved more pain. We looked up and saw Katashi leering over. "You don't talk to me like that girl, get up, now, get UP!" he shouted. We quickly scrambled up when he grabbed our wrist and then began to beat us. I mean Katniss, but all I could feel was pain and sadness, after I felt numb and we blacked out._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Worth the wait?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I love you all,**

**Its good to be back!**

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	54. Seeing is Believing: Part 2

**Another Chapter to make up for it.**

**Anyway, thanks again guys.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 52: Seeing is Believing: Part 2<p>

* * *

><p><em>I never have felt so much pain. He beat us. Katniss, she had to live through this, this was her life. Now I knew why she said her parents hated her. Why? I didn't know either way this should show me why. <em>

_After the beating and passing out I woke up in a room. I ended up seeing it was an attic cause as Katniss's body stood and walked over to the window. From the window you saw her mother hanging washing in the garden. She was smiling, happy but when she looked up towards the house and her eyes caught Katniss her face turned to a scowl and she spun round and ran into the house. _

_Katniss and me began to shake, and we ran into a corner and hid. Suddenly there were footsteps underneath us and then pulling on wood as her mother climbed into the attic, and soon the face of Mio was visible, "Katniss, get here now young lady, now!" she shouted. _

_We scrambled up again and ran over like we did before and stood before Mio. She looked really angry, "Katniss, you made your father and Lucinda late, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked angrily. "Sorry," came Katniss's small whisper. _

_Mio scoffed, "Your not sorry, you never are, you are the devil, me and Katashi wish you were never born, never, Lucinda is all we need, now, we need some way for you to stay away forever." she screamed and I was engulfed in pain again. Mio had slapped her own daughter and I felt sick to my stomach as I thought that could be me. I had to look away but I couldn't, I had to keep watching. _

"_Now, be quiet as people are round tonight and we do not need any disturbance," and with that she left the attic slamming on the ladder steps as she went before finally using the ladder to shut the attic up. It was dark, however the light from the window kept a small amout of light in. _

_She wasn't covered in full darkness yet. Katniss walked over and sat near a box of toys and we began to rock, she spoke softly to herself. "Mummy, Daddy, why do you hate me?" I felt the tears form but they never flowed, I had no control I just had to watch._

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>With Bou-san and John.<p>

* * *

><p>John turned away from the horrible site that was the bloody clothes and knife while Bou-san stepped forward to take photo's. "Hey John, don't you think we should take this to base? I could help," John looked back and nodded but then handed Bou-san a black bag from the table to the side of them two. "No fingerprints," Bou-san only nodded and began to pick it up as the heard footsteps coming up the ladder.<p>

John and Bou-san froze and knew they had to hide quick.

* * *

><p>With Ayako and Masako.<p>

* * *

><p>Five minuets ago.<p>

* * *

><p>Ayako and Masako where happily chatting to Mio as she done her chores, getting the house done and so on. They had a nice woman's chat which by the looks of it Mio has missed much. Ayako and Masako spoke a lot about their pregnancy to try and get Mio to spill or show more reaction. It didn't work well, Mio only stiffened and answer in short clipped sentences when they asked. They were surprised.<p>

"Takigawa-san and Brown-san, I have to run upstairs to get some washing to bring down, you don't mind cleaning the side?" both woman stiffened, "No, let me get the washing, you have been walking all day, its not fair," Ayako exclaimed, raising her voice hoping the boys noticed.

Although Mio was so stubborn and replied with "Getting pregnant women to get the laundry when they shouldn't do a lot isn't right and you have helped me a lot today, its okay." Ayako began to panic and just followed after Mio anyway hoping the boys had finished.

When the got to the landing Mio gasped and Ayako sighed, she knew it, they had failed.

"What happened?" Mio asked and Ayako perked up, she looked over Mio shoulder to see John on the floor, a camera piece in his hand, Lin had another two where as Bou-san had the camera. "Yeah, what happened?" Ayako asked and Bou-san smiled, "Nothing, Lin said that this camera needed reparing so we are just trying to figure out what was wrong,."

Mio let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, I though Lucinda had done something,." she whispered and Ayako placed a hand on her shoulder, "It wouldn't have mattered anyway, but however, you should get that washing quickly, they are going to be ages fixing," she paused and then whispered. "Men," The men glared where as Mio and Ayako laughed and went to get the washing.

Lin looked over and glared at Bou-san as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile, "Lucky escape?" he supplied as he thought about what had just happened.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback,<em>

* * *

><p><em>with Bou-san and John,<em>

* * *

><p><em>As they hid they heard a whisper. "Takigawa-san, you need to finish up, Naru needs us," Bou-san immediately stepped out and smiled, "God Lin you scared us," John sheepishly laughed and then got the clothes and the knife into the bag. Lin raised an eyebrow. "Later,." Monk explained when they heard Ayako voice raised. "Mission over." John whispered and the scrabbled down the ladder. <em>

_Once monk was down he pulled the ladder and it came down safely, however it hit the camera leaving several pieces. Monk froze but then heard footsteps on the stairs to which he quickly put the ladder away and grab the camera hopefully Naru would understand._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end.<em>

* * *

><p>Lin shook his head and his picked up the bag and walked to base with John and Bou-san following, Ayako and Masako would come back later.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Back with Mai.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mai POV.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The night soon came and the attic was completely dark except the small lantern in the corner which was with a stash of candles and matches. It was the only light and Katniss's only hope. I still didn't understand why they hated Katniss but they did. I sighed mentally as I couldn't do nothing else when Katniss flicked her wrist. My eyes widened at what I saw. <em>

_Katniss had PK. _

_Katniss was like Naru. She had powers and she was able to use and control them at such a young age. I watched her lift objects and I watched them dance about the room. I stared in awe. Then I finally realized why they hated her. They saw her as a freak and had no clue what to do. The were confused and scared at her power. That's why they hated her._

_They were scared. _

_They locked her in here to keep her out the way, to show they where a normal family. I scoffed and watched the scene in Katniss body, happy I knew what and why, but sad at the fact it was this. _

_A few hours later when Katniss was by the door to the ladder she was listening to a conversation between her parents, they were talking about her. About her ability. About her being a freak. About...killing her. That's when she cried, that's when things and objects got lifted up and began to fly frantically around the room, smashing, hitting walls, causing so much noise. _

_Katniss was upset and angry and this cause her death. Her parents came up. Katniss watched them as they came close. Katniss thought they had finally come to terms with her power. She went to hug them when she __felt something enter her, piece her. She felt utter pain and she cried out. We cried out. Something covered out mouth and I saw her fathers hand. _

_They were killing her. They stabbed her. All because of her powers, all because she had PK, all because she was special. I felt sick. It wasn't until 30 minutes later, Katniss body went lip and I watched as her eyes went blurry and began to close. Katniss died in her parents arms, by her parents hands, all because she was special, had powers and was like me. _

_I would never have imagined but now I knew I had to tell people. I had to wake up._

_That's what I did._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks Guys,<strong>

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	55. Naru's Past

**HI GUYS, IM BACK.**

**I have FINALLY finished all my exams and summer is here, I would have updated sooner but I have prom soon and I've been busy with that and seeing my friends, (Yes I have friends).**

**I only have one chapter for you as that is all I have been able to write as I have been concentrating on my other stories. However this is a good chapter as we go deep into Naru's past about his biological parents. Yes! Anyway and spoilers lets get on with the story. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 53: Naru's Past.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke, I wasn't alone, Naru, Lin, Bou-san and John where all surrounding me. They wasn't paying attention to me, I think they where talking about a broken camera and the attic. I groaned softly as I remembered the pain Katniss went through. The others didn't hear and I was grateful. I blinked a couple of times before I tried to sit up. This is what caught their attention. "Mai," came Naru's calm call as he walked over and helped me sit up.<p>

As he let me rest against his side the others came and stood around me. We were all still in the garden and the sun was setting behind in the background, "How long have I been asleep for?" I asked quietly as I sorted through my jumbled thoughts. "6 hours, give or take," Monk supplied as he sat down next to me. I smiled sadly as I continued to think. So, Katniss died at her parents hand, she died cause she was special and she had powers like us. They only did it for a normal life, scared of her, however that doesn't excuse them for killing her. There are hundreds of places they could have taken her to get these powers in check. Heck, they could have sent her to us, Naru helped me control mine. Then I realised, they couldn't, the office wasn't open then, we opened the office back up in December. I sighed. This was too horrible.

"Mai, what happened?" came Naru's calm question. I looked up at him and just stared, "They killed her," I whispered, I looked away and stared at my hands. "Katniss parents, they had killed her, all because...all because.." tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks as I thought about it; all the images came to my mind. Naru began to rub my lower back soothingly as Monk rested his large palm on my head. "Mai,its okay," he whispered. I shook my head getting his hand to fall. "Its not Bou-san, its not, they killed her, they stabbed her, I felt the pain." I looked deep into his eyes. "I felt the sadness," I grabbed my t-shirt above my heart.

"I felt the heartbreak when her parents took her very life," I pulled my hand away in anger. "The very life she cherished because she was with her family," I look down to the ground, "And you want to know why,?" I whispered fiercely.

I look up at all of them, "She was like Naru, she was like us all, she had powers, she had PK," I shouted at them, the tears slapping my face as shook my head, "She couldn't control it, she was alone, scared, and they killed her for it,." I put my head in my hands and cried, "They wanted a normal life, so they killed her," I muttered, "She was like us," I sobbed. I couldn't see their faces from behind my hands but their silence told me everything, they were contemplating what I had told them.

I wiped at my face in angry, "Mai, thank you for what you told us," came Johns calm voice. I looked up at him. I felt Naru's arm come round me and pulled me into a hug. I looked over to him to see him comforting me, but behind his shield I could tell there was something else. "We better finish this, we need to call the police and get an investigation going and to set Katniss free." I looked up at Lin and smiled in thanks, Katniss will finally get the freedom she deserves.

* * *

><p>…...<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was beginning to prepare for what would happen tomorrow. Ayako had phoned the police and told them what was happening and everything that we had found and we asked them to come in tomorrow and to sort through everything. They agreed already knowing what our company did. Bou-san and John were getting ready with Masako to help Katniss move on after her parents had been arrested. Me, I was resting, Naru said that what had happened today must have taken a lot out of me and he didn't want anything harming the baby. I couldn't help but smile at how caring he was being, however, it was only when we were alone, so I also rolled my eyes.<p>

I stared at the ceiling as I remembered the events of today, i just couldn't get over the fact that they had killed her. They killed their own daughter how horrible was that, that was vile, you wouldn't do that. I rolled over and lay on my side, what about my child. Of course there is a very likely chance for them to have either PK or ESP, or maybe both. I narrowed my eyes I would NEVER kill my baby, never in a million years. This was the life you had made, why get rid of it. Why? I sighed. Naru's face popped in my eyes and I remembered the look in his eyes, what was that? Why was he affected? Did that ever happen to him? I rolled back onto my back to see Naru hovering me.

"Oh my god, you scared me." I shouted with a hand on my heart. I didn't even see or hear him there or sense him. What was up with me. "Sorry," he mumbled and lay next to me. I knew from there something was up, Naru never said sorry, well he did but with a situation like that he would have come back with a snarky comment. I rolled over so I was on top of him and I straddled his hips so he couldn't move and put both of my hands on either side of his shoulders.

"Oliver, I know there is something wrong, tell me." I said pointedly. His eyes widened at the use of his original name and he sighed. Something was definitely wrong with him, this was so unlike him. "Around 14 years ago in Shibuya -near the office- me and Gene lived with our biological parents in a small house." he started and he looked at me. I lay my head of his chest and wrapped my hands on his shoulders as he held my back.

"Our parents didn't know of mine and Gene's PK, abilities because they had not shown up, like yours. But, it came to our fifth birthdays when abnormal things began happening around the house. Things floating, things going missing. Our mother called in a specialist after about 2 months, they couldn't find a problem, so the called in Luella and Martin after another 2, they were scared. With in those 4 months, Gene and I noticed it happen around us a lot and we both didn't know, we were five, we had no clue but, we both knew it had something to do with us..." he trailed off and I looked up at him and planted a small kiss on his lips, "Its okay," I whispered against his warm lips, he nodded.

"When Luella and Martin came with a team to investigate they also found nothing but, they found out about our abilities and told our parents, our parents look distraught, but neither the less, they said their thanks, paid them and Martin and Luella left to go back to the hotel. Everything seemed fine and normal but our parents seemed distant. Gene being the younger twin by a few seconds I always protected him and when we went to be that night I got in bed with him and he cuddle up to me. We had also just found out that we had caused at the trouble. He was scared, I was scared but being the older sibling you have to take charge. That night, our parents came into the room. I was never a heavy sleeper and as soon as the came in I woke up, but I was confused to why they had woke up so I sat up and asked them why. In their hands were two knifes."

My eyes widened and I looked up at him, tears hid in the corners of his eyes threatening to fall as he told his story. "They told me to shut up, they called me names, by this time Gene was up as well. They ran at us and I pulled Gene up of the bed, over mine, but as I pulled Gene my dad and managed to get and knife down my arms, I had a huge cut, but I didn't care. We ran out the door, out parents followed us. We ran out the house, our parents followed us. Our parents stopped after a while and soon I found a place for me and Gene to stopped. We were covered in mud, cuts, bruises appearing and small specks of blood. Gene cried to me as he hugged me. I cried silently as I held my little brother. Here we were homeless, in ripped pajamas, and it began to rain. I found us a box and I put Gene inside and held him as he cried and slept. Later that night I heard people talking as the came down the small alley. I tired to hide our bodies in case they came to hide us but when I saw Luella and Martin stood their staring at me I couldn't believe our luck. Luella dropped the umbrella she held and dropped down beside me and pulled Gene into a hug in which he woke up to. Martin used his scarf to wrapped around my arm as my vision began to go black, I didn't notice I had lost a lot of blood. The next day I was in hospital. Martin took care of the court and my dad went to prison where my mum stayed out." he sighed. "Luella and Martin soon adopted us and we moved to England with them."

I stared as he let the tears fall and I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head there. I listen to him cry and comforted him, "Oh Naru," I whispered. I pulled my head and arms back and wiped his eyes as he stared at me. "I love you." I whispered and kissed him softly but passionately, he responded and when we pulled back he stared into my eyes. "I love you too, My Mai,." and I smiled brightly which cause him to give me one of his rare smiles to which I found myself kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the connection good huh. <strong>

**I LOVED THIS IDEA. **

**Feel free to use it other writers. AS LONGS AS YOU MENTION MY PEN NAME :)**

**Anyway, review lovely's.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	56. Case Closed

**HIYA GUYS!  
>I'm so sorry it's been like forever. I've been so busy with College, Portsmouth College, fun times! (y)<br>I'm doing a course in writing (PLUS ART AND ENGLISH LITERATURE) just like this and it's amazing, it's taken up so much of my time.  
>In November we entered a competition and my piece is getting put in a book, exciting much! Anyway sorry guys, it's been awhile but I had to update, this story has about 2 chapters left. EXCITING.<br>I will update all three chapters today, this is including my other story Seeing You Again, so thank you for all my reviews.  
>One last note, if there are any WALKING DEAD FANS, I will be starting a story for that, a couple of one shots and then one story, it will be an Daryl and OC pairing cause I love them so please read them if you love the Walking Dead like I do. THANK YOUU!<strong>

**Anyway,  
>OWTS<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 54: Case Closed.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up this morning and took a look outside the window and saw the rain I saw it as a worthy day for everything to happen. It was slightly comforting, knowing today we were going to be bringing these parents to justices for their crime. It was right.<p>

The police came and took with both of Katniss's parents away in the back of their van. Fingerprints on the knife were to be scanned and checked, blood was to be sampled and their other child, Lucinda was sent to a relative in the south for the time being while we began our cleansing. We had set three candles in a triangle on the table as me and Masako sat at the table, I was opposite her.  
>"Ready?" I asked smiling sadly over to her as we joined hands.<br>"Yes," Masako calmly whispered. I nodded and she then called out for Katniss. Our fellow colleges lined the wall watching intently as the little girl appeared. Her dress swinging softly, the blood from her death there. I tried not to grimace.  
>"Mai," she whispered and I smiled, "Hello Katniss,"<br>Katniss looked around the room slowly and then closed her eyes as if she was sensing something. "Where are my parents and sister?" she asked quietly.  
>I smiled, "Your safe Katniss, they have been taken away so they can't harm anymore," Katniss stared in shock, "They have been taken away, why?" she shouted in anger.<br>I stared in pure shock. "What-"  
>"Bring the back," she screamed, "Bring them back now," The room trembled and the group stared in shock at the power the girl possessed. Vase and photos began flying towards the team. I watched in horror as the small girl I had come to know changed so quickly. Katniss looked from me to Masako before Masako was swung towards the door. I watched her slide down the door as the others rushed over.<br>Looking at Katniss all I saw was pure rage and she couldn't be calmed down, I had to do things my way. Drawing my power inside me I spoke to the girl.  
>"I'm sorry Katniss," I whispered quietly while a tear slid down my face. Lifting my right hand to face her, I brought my powers to the centre of my palm, "Goodbye,"<br>Then a red ball shot out of my hand. It was small in size, something I wasn't used to. As it cleansed Katniss I stared at my hand in shock, the ball, was a lot less bright and smaller than usual. Was this the start of my powers leaving me.  
>I looked at the now clear room in shock. Naru who stood was stood in front of me, had a frown on his face, to his left I watched the team help Masako up, her arms and hands were covered in cuts. I opened my mouth to say something but with Masako cut up from the fall I had to help. I ran over to her and dropped to my knees and pushed Monk out of the way. I placed my hand over her hands and nothing.<br>Nothing happened.  
>My powers weren't coming out.<br>Within two second of realization Naru and Bou-san had already pulled me back and started to scold me about the consequences and everything. I just stared at Masako in shock, what was happening to me. I was losing everything, and I didn't like it.

* * *

><p>…...<p>

* * *

><p>4 hours later I was lying on my back on the sofa in mine and Naru's house. My left arm was laying across my eyes as I thought about what could happen. If I was losing my powers shouldn't there be something in the book telling me that. I thought back to the many times I poured over the book, there was only a section on how the powers would be passed on.<br>I sighed and absently began to rub my belly as I thought of my child. Would they get both mine and Naru's? What would happen to them? Too much was happening. I was so scared. A hand touched my left on softly and pulled my arm away from my face. I slowly opened my eyes to look into Naru's deep blue.  
>"Mai, stop worrying." I raised an eyebrow, how did he know. "You only lie in this position if your worrying or I'm above you-"<br>I shot up quickly and clapped my hand over his mouth, "Stop right there mister." Naru smirked and pulled me against his chest as we sat back down against the sofa. "Naru, what's happening to me?" I whispered.  
>There was no reply for a second before. "I think our child is gaining your powers, the only way is for yours to withdraw. It's perfectly fine Mai, trust me." I looked up at him and smiled.<br>"Forever," I whispered and hugged him close. He whispered, "Forever and always," and that was all I could remember after that. Everything else was soft lights. This was it, case closed, but we never knew another would come by so quick.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think guys?<br>Good?  
>READ AND REVIEW'!<strong>

**STAY TUNED FOR THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedAndBlueEyed_


	57. The Aftermath

**First Chapter of the last two, Thank you to everyone who stuck by me haha, even though its been a while. THANK YOUU!**

**Anway,  
>OWTS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 55: The Aftermath<p>

* * *

><p>It was two weeks before we found out about what happened with our last case. I remember sitting in the office when Yasuhara came bounding in with a letter in his hand.<br>"Mai, look," He quickly handed me the letter.  
>On the front it was address to the office, so I should give it to Naru, but when it said the police I wanted to open it. I sighed and then called out to Naru who was quick to step out of his "den". He did a scope of the room to find me and Yasuhara sat there.<br>"What is it Mai?" I smiled and stood up and walked over to him, "A letter from the police."  
>The three of us sat down as I opened the letter.<p>

It told us the all test came back pointing towards the parents and that they would be having a trail at the end of the month and for now were being kept in a nearby prison. It also said that the child Lucinda would be staying with her relatives and that they were holding a ceremony for little Katniss as the end of this week. Then neatly at the bottom it was said that they were in awe of our work and if people needed out help them would send them directly to us so that could get the help they needed and deserved.

I stared in awe and sadness, it was probably the most emotion case we had been on since the start of my work here and I most definitely would not forget it. I sighed silently and folded the letter back up, after scanning the date and place for Katniss ceremony. I would definitely be going even if I had to drag Naru with me aswell.  
>"Well, that's definitely enough for me." Yasu said jokingly as he nudged my shoulder.<br>I smiled slightly before getting up and heading into the kitchen, these last few weeks tiring me out. I began to make tea when arms wrapped around my middle. Now I knew who it was but they had never really been for public affection, yet it just let it slide.  
>"Mai," I looked over my left shoulder at the concerned face of Naru.<br>"I'm fine, I just, needed minute." Ever since the case my powers have been slowly going, just small things, but they were going and it felt like I was losing a part of me all together and it was devastating. It was stressful, but then I had to try and not be stressed for the baby. It was getting hard and I would constantly have to take breaks to help me with minutes of just peace. I sighed silently, pulling away slightly to fix Naru's tea.  
>"We can go," Naru whispered against my shoulder, his grip tightening. I stopped and looked over at him again, his eyes told the truth. "I, thank you. I need to say one last thing," He nodded and kissed my forehead softly before taking his tea. He rubbed my shoulder, which told me the hidden message of 'I love you', before walking off.<br>I watched him silently and was happy this was my life. I then rubbed my face a plastered a big grin on my face before leaving the kitchen and continuing on with my work.

* * *

><p>Later that week it was the day of Katniss ceremony. I stared at myself in the mirror, my hand grazing my belly as I looked at what I was wearing. A small bump was visible in the long black dress, it brushing my ankles softly, and the arms flowing around my wrists. I straightened as Naru walked in; he was fixing his cuff as I stared at him through the mirror. It was time to face the music.<p>

* * *

><p>... ...<p>

* * *

><p>The whole gang had decided to attended after I told them of the letter. Everyone with the respective partners as I stood with Naru.<br>There was a small shrine and tombstone. A small engraved message along with Katniss name was the only writing there. The message said, _a small girl with a big heart that changed the ideals of many. _I smiled at that. She had definitely changed mine.  
>Yet lots of flowers littered the grave. I stood silently as we waited, each of her relatives speaking about her.<br>"Miss, would you like to say something," I looked up as and elder woman looked at me, the other relatives looking too.  
>I looked down at Lucinda as she clutched to older woman's skirt. "I….Yes, I would love to," I stepped forward, towards the grave and smiled down sadly at it.<br>"Katniss, I never knew her, but when we came to the house I could feel the warmth flowing off of her, the love she held for the family that disapproved of her and I wondered why? Why would she love a family that didn't love her after they found out about her abilities. She was special and I don't understand why they couldn't see that. When she spoke, she was polite. When she smiled, it made the room bright and warm. She was the most wonderful little girl I had ever met." I paused, I looked up at the elder lady again before I bent down to the grave and touched it softly.  
>"She was a ray of hope, she loved her family dearly even after her… her, after she passed. She was a strong person, and I hope she gets to the other side safely and shines bright. Katniss, I will never forget the lesson you taught me personally, I hope you live on great." I let the tears fall softly, I felt a soft grip on my shoulder and I looked over at Naru, he helped me up and brought me into his chest and let his arms wrap around my shoulders.<br>I cried.  
>I cried for Katniss.<br>I cried for my child.  
>I cried for everything wrong in this world.<br>I just cried.

* * *

><p>... ...<p>

* * *

><p>Just as we were leaving I heard someone call my name. I stopped and looked around and couldn't see anything but then I caught a glimpse of it. There standing by her own grave was Katniss.<br>Her outfit had changed and she was no longer wearing the clothes she had passed away in. She now was wearing a white dress when swayed around her legs, she was clean and tidy, her hair pulled to the side in French plait and on her feet when small white shoes.  
>I smiled as fresh tears came to my eyes.<br>She waved to me, "Thank you." She shouted, I choked on a sob and covered my hand with my mouth. "Goodbye," she then shouted and looked over her shoulder.  
>I watched as she ran in the other direction slowly disappearing till she was gone. A genuine smile lit up on my face, my tears sliding down my face but my heart lighter. "Mai,"<br>"Mai are you alright," I looked up at Naru, who stood to my right.  
>I looked back to where Katniss had disappeared.<br>"Yeah, everything's fine."  
>And suddenly everything was.<br>This time, the ending was bright.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOOOOOOW<br>EMOTIONAL RIGHT.  
>I was listening to <strong>_Little Deschutes by Laura Veirs _**and **_Never Say Never by The Fray_** when I wrote this and I think this helped. Be welcome to listen to them as well, I got them both from The Vampire Diaries. (big fan)  
>I was in tears writing this chapter, I tried to be really heartfelt, and I think it worked.<br>Now, only one Chapter to go guys.  
>It's getting exciting right. <strong>

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedAndBlueEyed._


	58. Epilogue

**Hiya guys, the final chapter. THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYONE. TOO ALL MY REVIEWS GOOD AND BAD. Stay tuned for my other story that will be updated after this and like I said before my Walking Dead stories which should start tonight or maybe tomorrow. **

**Anyway, for the last time in this FanFiction  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, only made up cases and characters.<strong>

**Sorry guys, this was meant to be up last night but my internet decided it wanted to stop, so here is the last chapter, once again thank you.**

**AND FINALLY, for the last time also:  
>OWTS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 56: Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p>"Mai Tea," I sighed tiredly and stood stretching my back. "Yeah Naru," I shouted back before heading into the kitchen, I began to put together the tea, as I waited for the water to be boiled I thought back to the last four years of my life.<br>It was four years ago we had finished the Katniss case and my life has been perfect even since. Masako and John were happily married after some complications at the wedding where the chapel was haunted, they were expecting their second child in two months and boy couldn't I wait.  
>Masako was a pain most of the time as it was, but a pregnant Masako, well now I think everyone will be grateful when the little baby pops out.<br>Ayako and Monk where as happy as they could be, they were expecting their third child in 7 months and well, it was nice to see them pregnant again, because the shopping was fun. Lin and Madoka were on their third child also in 4 weeks, and dear god, just like Masako I think everyone, definitely Naru, couldn't wait for that either.  
>I watched mine and Naru's relationship grow over the years only to see it strengthen with time, and I was happy. I still saw Gene and Sauske from time to time, and it was great to have my time with them.<br>This also means my powers returned to me after my pregnancy, and yes, it was great.  
>I remember the dreams I was experiencing at the time.<br>Those of the children, well I couldn't be happier to tell Ayako and Masako that I had predicted this. I was also to happy and scared to find out that the triplets, well, they were mine and Naru's, strange right.  
>I face the kettle again and quickly made the tea the way Naru, liked it.<br>Today, we were working from home, it was a Sunday and it quickly became a team ritual to meet up on Sundays and to work from home, at the moment we were waiting on the others as it was our time to host.  
>Sighing softly I headed to Naru's office and knocked on the door.<br>I entered and was not surprised by the sight, but many people would be. There was Naru, typing away on his computer; in his lap was one of our little girls, asleep. On the floor in front of the desk were the other two, cuddle up together also asleep.  
>They were called, Nina, Ana and Elsa.<br>At first it was hard to tell the difference but it quickly changed. Ana had freckles over her nose and under her eyes. Elsa hair naturally parted to the side where as Nina ears had a slight point like mine.  
>These where their marks.<br>It was a surprise when we found out what powers the girls had. Else and Ana both had PK, and could channel each like Gene and Naru, they also had my cleansing powers, whereas Nina had all of my powers, and a small amount of PK. It was a sight to behold but we loved them all unconditionally.  
>The girls where to be four soon and it seemed like only yesterday they were born, my little bundles of joy. Stepping over Else and Ana on the floor I place Naru's tea next to him. I stared at the love of my life as he smiled at me. Naru had grown; he now showed public affection but only to the team.<br>He loved his daughters unconditionally and that went with the team's children as well. He was still the same Naru at heart that I had fallen in love with though and work was just as amazing. It would be the girls first case next week as I was fed up with missing out cases, so was Ayako and Masako.  
>"Thank you," Naru said as he handed me Nina. He stood and massaged his nose before taking his tea and sipping, "Where are the other two?" he asked and I pointed to the front of the desk, Naru smiled slightly and chuckled. "Those two,." He whispered but I had heard him. I smiled at him softly.<br>Everything was fine.  
>Everything was great.<br>I had my huge dysfunctional family around me and it was all I had ever hoped for. It was amazing. The doorbell went and I handed Nina to Naru before smiling at the sight.  
>"I love you Naru," I whispered.<br>"I love you too Mai," was the reply I got before I went to get the door.  
>My life was great.<br>This time, and for always, the ending was bright.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW WOW WOW WOW<strong>

**Guys, this is emotional time.  
>Thank you to everyone,. I'm happy I finally got to finish this story. Thank you to everyone.<br>READ AND REVIEW one final time for this story.  
>Peace out: (for now ;) )<strong> DemonHairedAndBlueEyed


End file.
